Matrimonio forzado
by MariSeverus
Summary: Algo llevó a Snape y a Nymphadora Tonks, a casarse y tener hijos. Pero ¿qué puede ser eso?
1. Miedo a la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Nada de María, solo la idea. Personajes de JK Rowling.

Dedicado a Luani.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape estaba detenido en una habitación poco iluminada. Solo una pequeña lamparilla de pared, que hacía sombras de lunas, soles y estrellas, sobre dicha pared y el tejado. Frente a él, estaba una mujer de mediana edad, mucho menor que él en cierto sentido.<p>

Cobijaba a un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años, que estaba por quedarse dormido, mientras ella le susurraba algo que él no podía escuchar. Acariciaba su cabello con mucho cuidado; mientras el infante se acomodaba en la cama, somnoliento.

Estando allí parado, sintió un suave estirón en una de sus manos y bajó la vista hacia un lado. Una pequeña niña de tres años, se rascaba los ojos, mientras se aferraba a una de sus piernas y a su mano. No dijo nada, mientras ella se cobijaba de su larga túnica y parecía exhausta también.

A última instancia, se había inclinado y ella había puesto sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, para que la levantara del suelo. Eso había hecho, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y caía rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. El dios del sueño, cuya leyenda resultaba ser un poco tonta.

Esparcir arena sobre sus pequeños ojos y con ello, lograban conciliar el sueño. Sin miedos, llantos ni pesares y así, los padres lograban dormir tranquilamente.

Parecía que nunca funcionaba con la menor. Siempre estaba asustada y al final de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrado a llevársela a la cama. Alzó la mirada por última vez y admiró a la mujer que permanecía de pie junto al niño, esperando a que se durmiera.

Caminó dando un respingo, hacia la habitación familiar. Se inclinó sobre la cama para acomodar a la pequeña en medio de ella y se sentó allí en silencio. Llevándose dos dedos a la sien y meditando los acontecimientos.

Una niña de tres años y un varón de cinco años, con una mujer que realmente no amaba y sentía que cometía otro de sus grandes errores que no le permitían dormir y le hacían sentir de igual forma, una especie de culpa cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sintió un suave movimiento en la cama y ladeó la cabeza para observar. Aquella mujer le daba la espalda, mientras se preparaba para dormir. La observó por unos minutos, mientras su mano se estiraba en su dirección.

Quería tocarla, quería decirle algo, pero realmente no sabía qué. No sabía desde hacía tres años y medio y desistió tan rápido como había comenzado a mover su mano en su dirección.

— Mañana intentaré que duerma en su cama, lo prometo. — escuchó que le dijeron, pero ella no se había dado la vuelta para encararlo. — Ella no tiene la culpa, así que por favor...perdónala. No seas duro con ella. Buenas noches.

Pero solo tenía tres años. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Pensaba contestar, pero la conversación había cesado y nuevamente se encontraba mirando hacia el tejado, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras sentía miedo de meditar y recordar los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a casarse y a tener hijos, con aquella mujer que dormía a su lado.

No congeniaban, eran diferentes en grados altos. Una montaña de diferencias los separaban, eso pensaba mientras se daba la vuelta para contemplarlas a ambas.

Y pese a las diferencias, no era capaz de pagarla con dos niños inocentes.

* * *

><p>Es el prólogo. Espero que les guste :).<p>


	2. Pesadillas

Daba vueltas de un lado al otro, por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en ello, su cabeza seguía conduciéndolo al mismo camino.

Se había despertado, agitadamente. El movimiento brusco, había sobresaltado a su hija de tres años, que había comenzado a sollozar en voz baja.

Por más intentos que hacía, jamás lograba concebir el sueño. ¿Cuándo dormía él? Nunca. Bajó la vista hacia la niña de tres años, que se revolvía incómoda en la cama. La había tomado entre sus brazos y con un respirar hondo, caminaba hasta la cocina.

Colocaba un poco de leche tibia en un biberón, ella era aún muy pequeña. Y la observaba, tomaba la leche mientras estaba sentado en el salón, recordando.

la voz de Nymphadora, áspera, aún estaba en su cabeza. Lo aturdía y al final, no había tenido más remedio que casarse.

— Papá...papá...

— ¿Por qué nunca puedes dormir en tu cuna? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Se levantó mientras la sostenía y ella largaba sus brazos en su cuello. Caminó hasta la habitación donde dormían ambos pequeños y contempló el lugar.

Nada que pudiera asustarla, al menos no a la vista.

— Ven, vamos a la cuna.

Pero ella forcejeaba. Ella no quería quedarse allí y al final, despertaría a su hermano. Inspiró, se preguntaba el por qué de su comportamiento.

Se parecía tanto a él, cuando Nymphadora había aparecido por primera vez en su vida. Aquellas palabras aún continuaban resonando en su cabeza. Quizá ella había heredado ese temor. Ese miedo a la oscuridad.

El mismo que él había sentido.

Trataba de olvidar el pasado y resultaba muy complicado.

Regresó a la habitación y observó sus alrededores. Todo tan callado, pacífico. Pero nadie comprendía el malestar que sentía.

Desde hacía muchos años atrás.

— ¿No puede dormir?

La voz de su esposa a un lado, lo había sobresaltado. Asintió en silencio, mientras la sentaba en la cama. Nymphadora se había inclinado para sostenerla esa vez, mientras él las observaba en silencio. Había sonreído y con su mano, acariciaba su cabeza lentamente.

Pero había algo que tenía que decirle.

— Nymphadora...yo...

¿Cómo empezaba? ¿Cómo resultaba ser específico acerca de una marejada de pensamientos que no se definían ni resultaban ser claros?

— ¿Severus?

— Buenas noches.

Resultaba imposible. Y se había dejado caer en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Jamás se había imaginado que la vería de esa forma. Jamás habría imaginado que ella daría un cambio tan drástico, obligándole a sentir miedo de ella misma y de sí mismo. A la vez.

Se sentía preso.

Ella era la mujer de sus pesadillas. La mujer que había conseguido herirlo.

Y Tonks había tenido la misma sensación de colocar su mano sobre su hombro, estirarla hasta él, decirle algo.

— Severus...lo siento.

_Eso había susurrado..._


	3. Verdades necesarias

Severus Snape estaba en la cocina, mientras su hijo mayor estaba sentado a la mesa. El desayuno estaba en un plato hondo. Una pequeña torre de panqueques. Huevos y salchichas.

— Papi...¿dónde está mami?

— Coloca a tu hermana en su corral. — fue lo que contestó, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y miraba el desayuno. Pero no tenía apetito. No realmente. Se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación de los niños. Miró dentro del corral.

Estaba dormida. Nymphadora la había cobijado muy bien y rodeado de muchos muñecos de felpa. Solo dormía dentro de la cuna, durante las mañanas y tardes. De resto, por las noches, estaba renuente a quedarse allí.

Seguía sin comprender por qué.

— Sí, cariño. Vamos a desayunar. — escuchó en la cocina y ladeó la cabeza para miar en dirección a la sala. Ambos tenían que conversar

Del pasado.

— Mami, mami... ¿¡Puedo ponerle miel a los panqueques!

— Solo un poco, cariño.

El pequeño se había bajado de la mesa corriendo y se había detenido junto a una pequeña gaveta en una esquina de la cocina. Allí, dentro, estaba el preciado oro líquido. Nymphadora había sonreído mientras lo miraba en silencio.

— Nymphadora...¿podemos hablar luego del desayuno?

— Sí, Severus.

Esperaba que no se tratara de eso. Esperaba que no se tratara de revivir el pasado. De pensar en lo que había quedado atrás con el ayer.

En cuanto el pequeño terminó el desayuno, Nymphadora permaneció en la mesa, observando a su "esposo", que mantenía los ojos cerrados, en meditación.

No había tocado el desayuno en toda esa media hora.

— No puedo continuar con esta farsa. No por mucho tiempo más.

— Me temía que así sería, Severus. — suspiró la mujer suavemente y Snape había abierto los ojos para observarla con mucha calma. Tenía que ser paciente y decir todo lo que pensaba.— no quise hacerte daño... no creí que...

Pero bien, ya era tarde para las excusas. Para los "no quise" y esas estupideces. Ya tenían dos hijos. Ya tenía mucho tiempo de casados.

Ya tenían mucho tiempo fingiendo que eran felices. Que eran padres exitosos y que todos aquellos años, los habían pasado amándose los unos a los otros.

— No tengo nada en contra de los niños. Solo son niños y no tienen la culpa. Pero creo que tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos que finiquitar, de este matrimonio.

Nymphadora lo recordaba. Su voz entrecortada, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Usualmente, recordaba a Snape con una voz suave, un tono malicioso. Pero en esa época, lo recordaba ronco, habiendo perdido la voz, suplicando por clemencia.

Esa imagen no dejaba de acosarla.

— Creo que ya puedes librarte de compromisos... que ya no debes estar atado a mí.

— No puedo. Ellos son aún muy pequeños. Podrás creer...— susurró, mientras tomaba el desayuno y se ponía en pie. — que no tuve alma en el pasado, pero en este momento, ellos necesitan de sus "padres". Y abandonarlos habría sido otro acto cobarde y no quiero ponerme en las mismas.

¿La estaba llamando cobarde? Guardó silencio y lo observó perderse hasta la habitación. Suspirando.

Estaba arrepentida, pero tampoco tenía la culpa de todo ¿O sí? Tampoco era tan mala. Esos habían sido tiempos oscuros, pero no significaba que ella no había podido cambiar.

Y ver sus errores.

Se lo habían puesto en sus manos. Le habían entregado al hombre de sus pesadillas, para que hiciera de él, lo que quisiera. Y se lo habían ordenado y ella había hecho lo que le habían pedido. Al pie de la letra, no había obviado ni un solo detalle.

Había cometido perversidades. Estaba clara en todo ello. Severus había sido su "juguete" su diversión más insana.

Y fruto de ello, dos niños pequeños.


	4. Acoso

Seguía dando vueltas en la cama, no podía pensar. Dormir, tenía esa imagen en la cabeza que lo acechaba día y noche.

Lo recordaba, aún podía sentir que no habían pasado los años. Estaba echado en una polvorienta cama, estaba herido. No podía moverse sin sentir el dolor como una fría hojilla sobre sus costillas. Rompiéndolas una tras otra. Sangraba, las blancas sábanas tenían vetas del mismo color de su sangre. Algunas heridas se podían ver a carne viva, mientras respiraba. Otras estaban secas pero igual dolían. Como viejas heridas del pasado que con otro corte, se abrían y podía sentir el hedor que exudaban.

Todo estaba oscuro, en silencio. Apenas podía respirar, pero estaba en paz. No había nada más que él en esa habitación.

O eso esperaba.

Pero se equivocaba. Ella estaba allí, sobre su cuerpo. Arrastrando sus uñas en la carcomida piel, haciéndole temblar y suplicar que se detuviera. Trozos de piel y restos de sangre, se quedaban encarnados en sus dedos, mientras ella sonreía en la oscuridad. Podía ver su cabello rosa como un chicle, en aquel reflejo de la luna sobre la ventana.

Quería que se detuviera o que al menos, lo matara mientras pudiera. Que el dolor resultara ser tan insoportable que acabara con su vida.

Pero no. La mujer estaba allí, teniendo sexo y apenas tenía fuerza suficiente para resistirse. No podía soportar el dolor que cada orgasmo le hacía revivir.

Sentía náuseas, arcadas incontrolables. No soportaría por mucho. Al poco tiempo ya se había vomitado encima, una combinación de sangre y algo que no recordaba. Lo último que había quedado en su estómago, mientras la mujer gemía de placer.

Y tan pronto como había comenzado, todo había terminado en una fuerte exhalación. Se derrumbó a un lado, mientras él permanecía allí. Con la vista fija en el tejado, bañado en su propio vómito y con aquel aroma putrefacto entre sangre y otras cosas que no podía ni clarificar en su memoria. Nada le era ya reconocido. Estaba suprimido, muerto con los ojos abiertos.

Apenas había podido apartarla de encima, y arrastrarse hasta levantarse de la cama. Caminar hasta el baño y abrir el agua tibia. Limpiar aquellos restos que con el agua se habían tornado grises y negros en el suelo.

Dejar caer su cabeza sobre los azulejos del baño. Abrazarse en silencio.

Sentir el dolor agudo en el _"corazón"_.

Y se había despertado violentamente. Enfurecido, sus manos apretadas. Había tomado un brazo de Nymphadora, violentamente y le había dado la vuelta.

La mujer apenas había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de qué la había golpeado. Había puesto sus manos sobre su cuello y había comenzado a ahorcarla. A ahogar sus frustraciones en su frágil cuello. Podía mirarla atragantarse, tratar de respirar y llevar vida a sus frágiles pulmones. Sus manos se cerraban sobre sus fibrosos puños en un vano intento de detenerlo.

Al final, aquellas suaves manos, se habían estirado hasta su rostro y lo habían acariciando ligeramente. Tratando de aferrarse a algo.

Eso había bastado para detenerse. Ver la expresión de sus ojos, las pequeñas lágrimas.

Había bastado para que la soltara, para que se derrumbara a un lado y llorara como un niño de tres años.

Mientras Nymphadora apenas podía recomponerse. Tosía con fuerza para obtener aquel preciado oxígeno que sintió ido, por largo tiempo. Se había llevado una mano al pecho, temblando, mientras lo admiraba y escuchaba llorar.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Nunca antes había sentido...tanta...culpa.

Se había arrastrado fuera de la cama, mientras lo observaba. Había abandonado la habitación, dejándola allí, con una expresión de zozobra que no podía sacar de su memoria.

Severus Snape estuvo apunto de asesinarla y en sus ojos no veía arrepentimiento alguno. Y podía escucharlo lamentarse, arrastrarse entre los muebles del salón. Gritar como desquiciado.

Los niños...ellos iban a ser los primeros en temer. En huir de su monstruoso padre.

Pero él no tenía la culpa. Solo ella.

¡Qué tonta!

Y allí se había echado a llorar, mientras hipaba fuertemente. Apenas podía respirar.

— ¡Mami, mami! ¿Y papá?

— Está dormido, cariño. Estaba muy cansado anoche. Lo mejor será que no lo molestes.

Eso había dicho, mientras ella sostenía a la pequeña de tres años para una mañana de baño. Agradecía que se hubiera quedado dormida en el corral sin darse cuenta.

Lo sucedido el día anterior la hubiera sobresaltado. Hubiera sido...

No quería pensar en ello.

— Papi...papi...

— Papi dormirá un poco más. A papi le gusta dormir.

No se le ocurría una mentira mejor. No se le ocurría qué más decir.

Palabras iban a ser insuficientes para disculparse con aquel hombre. Para enmendar su error.

_¿En qué se había convertido?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuve este loco sueño :O<strong>


	5. Son lo único que amo

Este fic es muy raro para mí. Aún así, espero les guste. Gracias por todo. Besitos.

Uno de esos sueños raros que tengo.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape había despertado ansioso. No pensaba salir de la habitación, el enfado no le permitía pensar. Había tomado un libro de mala gana y había ojeado las páginas rápidamente. Cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera de pensar en aquellos recuerdos y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

Y mientras estaba sentado allí, había escuchado pasos que se acercaban. Esperaba que no fuera ella, estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Así se sentía en su alma.

— ¡Papi, papi vamos a jugar un rato al fútbol!

— Ahora no.

Su hijo lo había mirado en silencio y había sonreído suavemente. Snape había continuado con su lectura sin prestarle atención.

— PAPI PAPI ANDA...¡JUGUEMOS! QUIERO JUGAR...

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO, MALDITA SEA!

El pequeño había enmudecido de pronto y Severus había alzado la mirada en cuanto había recapacitado en lo que había hecho. De pronto, aquel niño de cinco años se había echado a llorar ruidosamente. Snape había soltado el libro como si este estuviera en llamas o le hubiera dado un corrientazo.

— ¡No...espera...! ¡Espera por favor...no quise!

Pero el niño se disponía a marcharse, corriendo, hacia su habitación. Severus se había puesto en pie de inmediato, mientras su hijo retrocedía asustado. Continuaba llorando con tanta fuerza, que creía se ahogaría si no respiraba.

— Espera...escucha... ¡escucha! — eso había dicho mientras se había dejado caer en el suelo, hincado a sus pies.

Lo había rodeado con sus brazos y desde lejos solo se podría ver un bulto negro. Estaba completamente absorbido por su túnica y sus brazos.

Eran sus hijos. Ellos no tenían la culpa de la situación. Solo eran niños.

— No quise...¡no quise hacerlo! Lo siento.

El pequeño niño de cinco años, temblaba entre sus brazos mientras él lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, sin lastimarlo.

— Ustedes son...lo que más amo. Lo único...que tengo. Jamás permitiría...¡jamás podría lastimarlos!

Y eso había dicho, mientras continuaba hincado allí, arrodillado, rodeando a su pequeño hijo de cinco años. Una vez más, de lejos podría parecer que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Tal vez.

— Papi...papi...

Había escuchado y alzado la cabeza. Su pequeña hija de tres años, caminaba hacia él con su manta. Sonreía, parecía entretenida con que su padre y su hermano estuvieran allí, abrazándose. Parecía un juego divertido. Corrió torpemente a su encuentro y Severus Snape había abierto uno de sus brazos, para que ella pudiera entrar en aquel abrazo.

— Ustedes son, sí, lo más preciado que tengo... son...son mis pequeños.

— Papi...papá.

— Lo siento...

El pequeño había asentido, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos. las largas mangas de Snape, hacían ese trabajo, mientras él se quedaba quieto mirando atentamente a su padre.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Salió. Dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Estás enfadado, papá?

— No, ya no. Es solo que...no importa. Lamento tanto haber gritado.

Inspiró poniéndose en pie, mientras su hija miraba atentamente el balón y lo tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos, pero siempre resbalaba.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar?— le había preguntado y ella había sonreído, chupándose los dedos. — tu hermano te pondrá un abrigo e iremos a jugar al parque.

Y su hijo había asentido, levantándola del suelo y regresando a la habitación. Severus había inspirado, colocando una mano en la cama y la otra sobre su pecho.

¿Qué sucedía con su persona? ¿Es que no podía controlarse? Iba a terminar matando a alguien o peor aún...

Haciendo algo de lo que podría ser capaz de arrepentirse y llevar una pena consigo como Tonks la llevaba con ella.

Porque estaba seguro de que así era.

Y mientras tanto, Tonks caminaba hacia un imponente castillo. Hogwarts ya no era como lo recordaba, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien desesperadamente.

— Albus...hola...¿podemos hablar?

Y el anciano director había suspirado, mirándola en silencio.

Lo sabía, ella no gozaba de la confianza de nadie.


	6. Aprendes algo de ti mismo

Y en un viejo parque a las afueras de aquel vecindario, Severus Snape miraba a su hijo de cinco años, correr tras un balón de fútbol. Su hija menor, estaba sentada en el suelo, arrancando el césped y tanteándolo con sus dedos. Parecía muy entretenida.

— ¡Y cuando crezca, papá, seré un gran jugador!

Severus había sonreído suavemente, mientras su hijo pateaba el balón, lo más fuerte que podía. Y él lo atrapaba con sus manos desnudas.

Ese deporte muggle. Nunca había puesto mucha atención en el. Su padre solía mirarlo, solía ser fanático de un equipo local. Él estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas.

— Si insistes y perseveras, alcanzarás.

— Papi papi...unanito...

— Sí, es una oruga. Pero no la toques, te podrías enfermar. Pueden ser venenosas. No. No es un gusano.

Nymphadora Tonks había sonreído de forma paranoide, sentándose en la silla que solía ser para los "invitados". Dumbledore permanecía en silencio, mientras ella se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

— Anoche, mientras dormía, Severus trató de matarme. Ahorcándome.

— ¿Tienes idea del motivo?

— No puedo culparlo. No puedo culparle porque aún me odie, luego de todos estos años. ¡Estoy tan arrepentida, pero él no quiere creerme!

— Luego de todos esos años, nunca te abandonó. Cuando te embarazaste dos veces, allí se quedó. Y cuida de los niños...

La mujer se había puesto de pie, violentamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Lo sé...! ¡NO DEBÍA! Pero...¡lo hace...!

— Porque entiende que ellos dos, son seres humanos que no tienen ninguna culpa. Hace muchos años, Severus sufrió mucho cuando Lily Evans lo abandonó y entendió luego, cuando lo acogí en la escuela, que nunca tuvo la culpa de su muerte. Solo que Sirius y el resto, habían confiado en la persona equivocada. Pero aún así, él se sigue culpando y ahora, ha sufrido otro gran dolor en su vida. Cuando lo usaste, Nymphadora. Cuando lo obligaste a hacer cosas que nunca quiso. Te aprovechaste de sus debilidades.

— ¡No tenía otra opción! Él me prometió que Remus Lupin estaría a salvo, si me les unía. ¡Iban a matarlo!

Y Albus había suspirado en silencio, mientras la mujer lloraba allí. Frente a sus ojos.

— Pero de igual forma, Remus murió. Durante la batalla no le perdonaron la vida.

— ¡Lo sé, Albus! ¡YA LO SÉ! Nunca quise tener a Snape como mi..."juguete". Tenía que probarles que podía ser tan fuerte como ellos. ¡Tenían que aceptarme dentro de su movimiento, para salvar a Remus! Pero llegué muy tarde...Quien tú Sabes ya lo había asesinado. Ya les había ordenado que lo mataran. ¡Fui tan estúpida!

El anciano directo había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Tonks, mientras ella lloraba allí. Echada en la silla, como un estropajo.

— Dime qué sucedió esa noche, Nymphadora. Severus nunca ha querido hablar de ello.

— Quien tú Sabes, me pidió que le diera una muestra de mi lealtad hacia él. Que le demostrara que mis gustos habían cambiado. Me ordenó que no tuviera piedad con aquella persona que odiara. Que no tuviera piedad con alguien cercano que mereciera un castigo. Pensé y pensé, pero no fui capaz de dar con algún nombre. Entonces...de mi boca... brotó un nombre. Suavemente.

_"Snape"._

Y Albus había suspirado audiblemente, mientras ella destapaba su cara de sus manos. Llena de lágrimas y sus ojos tan hinchados como si hubiese llorado por años.

Así había sido.

— Él sonrió y me preguntó los motivos. Le dije que lo despreciaba. Que odiaba cómo pronunciaba mi nombre con una mota de burla en su tono de voz. Odiaba cómo me miraba y se dirigía a mí como si yo fuera poca cosa. Como si fuera menos poderosa que él. Entonces me ordenó que lo hiciera.

Nymphadora había guardado silencio, mientras respiraba a causa de su voz atragantada en llanto.

— La primera noche, fue muy complicada. Luchamos, Severus logró herirme un par de veces, pero pude vencerlo. Estaba mal herido, así que no fue difícil acostarme con él. Por un momento sentí... "placer" de verlo sufrir. De verlo luchar para escapar, pero imposibilitado de moverse. Había usado las maldiciones más poderosas que ellos me habían enseñado. No descuidé ni un solo detalle, ataqué todos los puntos débiles que tenía. Su consciencia, recordándole por qué Lily lo detestaba. Y recordándole que iba a sufrir toda su vida, puesto que ese era su destino.

Albus había cerrado los ojos en silencio. Ella no estaba orgullosa de ello, lo entendía. Y siempre desgarraba su alma al pensarlo.

— Y entonces, por supuesto, me embaracé. No pude perder al bebé, durante la guerra. De alguna u otra forma, no tenía alma para eso pero sí para destruir a Snape. Sentía algo bullendo en mi sangre, cada vez que recordaba cómo me trataba.

— ¿Luego?

— Cuando nació la pequeña, Quien tú sabes se había enterado del amor de Snape hacia Lily y cómo trabajaba para ti, Albus. ¡Ya había perdido el valor para hacerlo! Lo había visto suplicarme, pedirme perdón, verlo llorar, ya no podía continuar. Pero tuve que volver a hacerlo. Tuve que...

— Y ocurrió, el segundo embarazo.

— Así es. Él me permitió conservar a los niños. Hablaba de carne fresca, en cuanto dominara al mundo y sus adyacencias. Pero entonces, Harry venció y yo...

— Severus se quedó.

Y Snape sonreía suavemente, mientras su hija contaba piedras. Las apilaba en líneas y las contaba.

— Tes...cuato...

— ¿Qué sigue después del cuatro?

— Inco...

— Más o menos. — eso había dicho, sentado en una vieja banca, contemplándolos. Mientras su hijo hacía un castillo con tierra y cubos. Mientras su hija ponía piedras encima.

_"Severus se quedó"._


	7. Mientras duermen

Luego de aquel juego, Severus Snape cargaba a la pequeña. Rendida entre sus brazos. Dormía profundamente.

— Pa...pi— eso había dicho, mientras se inclinaba para recostarla en su cama.

— No. Está bien. Duerme en la cama de papá...por un rato.

La había dejado allí, cobijándola muy bien. Tan pronto la había colocado en la cama, ella se había dado la vuelta y continuó tan dormida como antes. Sospechaba que soñaba y hablaba mientras dormía.

A su hijo también había terminado por dejarlo en la cama y cobijarlo como le gustaba. Con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, dejándole un espacio para respirar.

La familia estaba en paz, mientras todos dormían. Y él, sentado en el comedor, esperaba pacientemente.

Por Nymphadora. Porque no tenía nada más que hacer en su vida.

— Severus tiene que saber que yo nunca...quise herirlo. Solo fue...¡un momento de debilidad! Yo... amaba a Remus y me dejé llevar, no es que lo odie y quiera verlo muerto como él insinúa. ¡Pero no sé como hacérselo entender.

Dumbledore no había dicho palabra alguna, mientras Tonks se ponía de pie, con una inspiración profunda. Era hora de volver a "casa". Y enfrentarlo.

— Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado, de verdad. No espero que lo comprendas pero...

— Tienes que hablar con él, sincerarte con Severus. Tonks.

— No hay nada de esto, que no le haya dicho.

— Él piensa que se lo dices porque te remuerde la consciencia. No porque en realidad lo lamentes. Quizá si...le dices algo más. Algo que no le hayas dicho y al final, demuestre tu punto.

¿Qué podía ser eso? No iba a creer nada de lo que dijera. ¡Ni que el mismísimo Remus reviviera y se lo explicara!

Pero eso era imposible. Aparte de que Remus nunca supo aquella horrible verdad. Y de haberlo sabido, jamás lo habría permitido.

Y regresar a casa, todo estaba en un silencio absoluto que no le gustaba. Caminó alrededor de las habitaciones, cuidadosamente.

Temía que todos se hubieran ido. Muy dentro de sí.

Y allí estaba su hijo, profundamente dormido en su cama. Sus tacos de fútbol, parecían tener tierra fresca. Había salido con su padre seguramente.

Miró dentro de la habitación familiar y allí estaba la pequeña, dormida a un lado de la cama, mientras su padre estaba en iguales condiciones.

Todo tan pacífico. Pero ella escuchaba retumbar los latidos de su corazón, en la amarga agonía de aquel dolor que sentía.

Y apenas había entrado y hecho un poco de ruido, no muy perceptible, la pequeña había despertado.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mami mami mami mami!

Eso había bastado para que Severus despertara de golpe.

— Hola...Severus.

El hombre no había dicho palabra alguna, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, inclinándose para sostener a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Brincaba feliz, mientras se chupaba los dedos. Tenía que pensar en una forma de convencerlo de que no había querido lastimarlo. Solo había sido...había sido debilidad.

Que no tenía nada en contra de su persona. Que estaba agradecida de que viviera y que cuidara de los niños, aunque no fuese su obligación.

Allí estaba.

— ¿Salieron?

— Querían ir a jugar. — eso había dicho, aún dándole la espalda. Sin siquiera mirarla. Mientras la pequeña jugaba con su cabello, enrollando sus dedos en ellos.

— No tires tanto de mami, cariño. ¿Y qué hicieron?

— Jugar fútbol, contar piedras y castillos de arena. Lo usual.

— ¿Y se divirtieron?

— ¡Sí!

Aquella exclamación había bastado para que la mujer guardara silencio. Había ladeado el rostro para observar a la pequeña que miraba atentamente, las gotas de agua que caían sobre su frente.

— Lo siento...Severus.

— Como sea...

Se había puesto de pie y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo. Nymphadora había gritado e inclusive, sobresaltado a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no puedes solo perdonarme y...! ¿¡Cómo debo pedir perdón! ¿Debo arrodillarme a tus pies? ¿Debo lamer tus zapatos?

Y allí se había quedado, de pie. Bien, si ella se había divertido con su dolor...¿por qué él no se podía divertir con su remordimiento? Con su sufrimiento...


	8. Por favor

Buena pregunta. No lo había pensado.

* * *

><p>Severus dormía, a su lado. Su hijo mayor había conseguido que de una u otra forma, la pequeña se quedara dormida en su cuna. Una noche tranquila como el resto, antes de que aquel suceso hubiese ocurrido. Aquel día donde él se había despertado, ahorcándola.<p>

Las horas pasaban muy lento, con mucha paciencia. Y ella solo estaba echada allí, con los ojos abiertos y con la vista al tejado, meditando.

Aún había tiempo para...¿para qué? Para decirlo, así tuviera que hacerlo miles de veces. Una y otra vez.

No se rendiría hasta hacerle entender que lo sentía y escucharle decir que él la perdonaba. Aunque fuera a seguir odiándola. Que la perdonaba.

Y así morir en paz.

Dudó por unos minutos, pero no se detuvo de todos modos. Se movió hasta acercarse a él y cobijarse en su pecho.

Snape se movió por un momento y ella dudó. Y sin embargo; continuó durmiendo, sin decir palabra alguna. Supuso que no se daría cuenta hasta el amanecer.

Que no la asesinaría sino hasta el amanecer.

— Lo siento... — susurró, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y trataba de respirar entre silenciosas lágrimas. — lo siento tanto, Severus. Quería salvar a Remus...realmente lo amaba y...cometí un error. Un error que jamás yo me perdonaré e incluso Remus ni siquiera podría perdonar. Me equivoqué, ¡lo siento tanto! Pensé que me odiabas, sentía tanta rabia cuando me tratabas como poca cosa, que no pude pensar en alguien más que mereciera ese destino. ¡Pero él lo asesinó! Él les ordenó que lo mataran. ¡No le tuvieron piedad aunque yo me vendiera al mejor postor! Me engañaron, fui una tonta y luego... ¡luego no pude remediarlo! Ya el daño estaba hecho y tú...

Guardó silencio, cuando se atragantó con su propio llanto. Cerró los ojos mientras largaba un brazo alrededor del hombre y sonreía suavemente.

— Entiendo que quieras...matarme. Yo también quiero morir. Que así sea, si para mañana eso es lo que sucede.

Y con aquellas palabras, se había quedado dormida. Con la esperanza de que si al menos debía morir, que pudiese ser bajo sus brazos.

Bajo su calor.

Y le pareció que a mitad de la madrugada, un brazo había venido hasta ella. La había rodeado, en silencio. Más sin embargo él...

Él no se había movido, no había dado muestra de molestia. De sentir lo contrario, de querer apartarla de encima.

Quizá seguía sin darse cuenta.

El amanecer se lo diría. Estaba llegando, mientras ella permanecía dormida. Apoyada en su pecho. Como otro de esos amaneceres que tanto odiaba en su nueva vida.

Quería que todo fuera distinto, que cambiara en algo.

Pero él tenía que perdonarla primero.

Había sido él, el primero en despertar y bajar la vista hacia el peso que reposaba sobre su persona. Estaba allí, profundamente dormida.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

Miró en dirección al tejado y luego, bajó la vista cuando sintió algo húmedo. Miró en dirección a ella y lo más que pudo.

_Lágrimas_... mojando su pijama. Sus manos fuertemente aferradas a ella, ya entumecidas por la postura de tantas horas.

Pensaba moverse, no resultaba cómodo. Para ninguno. Pero ya ella comenzaba a despertar, quejándose suavemente. Sus manos engarrotadas y su cuello prácticamente dormido por aquella mala postura.

Había alzado la cabeza, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello. Estaba lo suficientemente adolorida como para pensar que Snape la estaba ahorcando nuevamente. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su vista y entonces lo vio.

La estaba observando, en silencio.

¡Claro! Se había dormido sobre su pecho. ¡De seguro estaba enfadado! De seguro quería asesinarla por haberse atrevido. Inspiró y se apartó lo más aprisa que pudo. Pero Snape continuaba en silencio, tan solo mirándola.

Casi sin parpadear.

— Severus... lo siento. ¡Debí haberme dormido sin darme cuenta...yo! ¡Soy una tonta...no quise...no quería incomodarte!

— Te escuché...durante la madrugada.

¿Había estado oyéndola?

Claro, ¿cuándo Severus Snape dormía sin temor a las pesadillas? Nunca.

— Severus... yo nunca...

Se había acomodado hasta sentarse y así, sus rostros estaban a un palmo. Nymphadora tembló, podía morir allí si así él lo quería, pero simplemente esperaba que al menos entendiera su explicación, antes de solo asesinarla.

Antes de solo hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

— Por favor...

Pero no había dicho palabra alguna. Solamente había guardado silencio, mirándola fijamente. Aquella mirada que le causaba tanto temor.

Como si de repente, pudiera reaccionar y allí estaba acabada.

Y de pronto, de la nada, un beso había llegado.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?...

Se había quedado en silencio, sin moverse. Anonadada, sus manos temblando ante el susto. Su corazón a miles de revoluciones por minuto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Y aquel hombre se había separado de ella y ladeado la cabeza para mirar al niño de cinco años que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación. Curioso.

— Le demuestro a tu madre, cuánto la amo. Con un beso. ¡Y si no vas a cepillarte los dientes cuanto antes...también voy a demostrártelo a ti con muchas cosquillas!

Y aquel niño se había ido corriendo, mientras la mujer permanecía quieta en su lugar. Helada, con el cerebro "detenido" en aquellas palabras y en aquel suceso.

¿Por qué?

_¿Significaba que la había perdonado?_


	9. Albus, yo

_"Y la besé... no puedo decirte exactamente el por qué"._

Albus Dumbledore permanecía sentado en su despacho, mientras Snape estaba de pie frente a él. Podía verlo, resultaba ser muy evidente. Pesadas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos negros. Como nunca antes había visto.

— ¡La detesto...realmente la detesto! Pero no...¡no puedo...no podría!

— Eso significa que estás próximo a sanar. Que estás próximo a perdonarla.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible luego de todo lo que ella me ha hecho!

El director había sonreído suavemente, poniéndose en pie y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Literalmente, Severus Snape se deshacía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pero... no puedo continuar...! Los niños...¡ellos no...! ¡No puedo repetir los errores de mi padre!

Aquel anciano había asentido. Recordaba muy bien esa historia. Snape se había dejado caer en la silla frente al director, en silencio. Movía uno de sus pies, rápidamente. En señal de desesperación, confusión.

— Yo... ¡escuché todo lo que ella tenía que decir! Realmente no sé si... ¡no sé si creerle! No sé qué sentir al respecto...ella.

— Ella lo siente en lo más profundo de su alma, Severus. Ella solo quiere que la perdones. No está buscando que la ames. Ella estará bien si luego de ello, decides dejarla. Con los niños.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y alzó la mirada para posarla sobre los azules ojos del director.

— ¿Y qué busca entonces con que la perdone? ¿Qué ganará? Además, aunque hayan sido víctima de un error, ambos son muy pequeños para valerse por sí mismos. Necesitan una figura paternal al lado. Necesitan de alguien que los guíe. No podría...

— Te entiendo perfectamente. Los amas...ellos son tus hijos al final de cuentas. Nunca creí que viviría para ver algo así de tu parte, Severus.

Y Severus se había quedado en silencio, mientras Albus respiraba suavemente. Había juntado ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se había inclinado hacia el frente, ligeramente.

— Ambos deben conversar. Ambos deben decidir por los niños. Y hablo de escucharla, Severus. No hablo de usar tus energías para discutir todo lo que ella diga. Para replicar. Si algo te motivó a besarla, quiere decir que sentiste dolor con su sufrimiento.

— No podría...mirar a una mujer...sufriendo... menos...por mi culpa.

— Lo sé. Pero ya te lo he dicho, Lily no fue tu culpa y esto...lamentablemente tampoco lo fue. Lamentable por lo que Nymphadora tuvo que hacer, por haberse dejado engañar. Supuse que Voldemort no le tendría piedad a nadie. Ni siquiera porque hiciera todo lo que le ordenaran. No sé como ella cayó en su trampa. Nymphadora suele ser más astuta que esto. Pero el amor puede jugarte trucos, enceguecerte. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente bien.

Pero no podía compararlo con ella.Él había sentido el dolor del despecho, no el dolor del amor y hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla. Habría sido así, pero su mensaje había sido muy claro. Ella no lo amaba.

En cambio, estaba seguro de que Remus amaba a Nymphadora Tonks. O la habría amado. Ella sí tenía por qué luchar.

Aunque había sido una batalla perdida.

Y había regresado a casa, meditando aquellas palabras. No la "amaba" exactamente como cualquier mortal amaría a otro. Aún sentía rabia, sentía ira de solo pensar en todas aquellas noches de "lástima" que debió darle a su "señor" puesto que lo había vendido sin contemplaciones. Puesto que...

¿Por qué pensaba como si Voldemort en algún momento iba a rescatarlo? ¿A abogar por él? Esa no era su naturaleza.

Además nadie que conociera, podría abogar por él. Estaba claro que todos estaban en su contra.

Y estaba harto de eso.

— ¡Papi papi...! — ella siempre era la primera en correr si la puerta se abría o si la chimenea se movía. Y la había encontrado parada allí, frente a él. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá. Traía un cepillo para peinar, supuso que estaba tratando de peinarla.

Se había inclinado para sostenerla, mientras ella estaba contenta.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — le había preguntado y ella había parpadeado. Atenta. — ¿Mamá te peinaba?

Y había asentido con una sonrisa, mientras la regresaba al suelo y ella corría en dirección a su madre.

— Está muy contenta hoy. — y con eso, Nymphadora había roto el hielo entre ambos. Severus había inspirado y asentido en silencio.

Ella esperaba por una explicación de aquel día. De aquel momento donde un beso había suplantado al odio, al reclamo.

¿Por qué había sucedido?

— Severus...yo...

— Tenemos que hablar, Nymphadora. Deja a los niños con quien creas conveniente.

Y había asentido sin decir mayores detalles.

Era ahora o nunca.


	10. Hablando los eruditos se entienden

_"¿Cuidarlos por un rato? ¡Por supuesto, Nymp!"_

_"Gracias, Hermione. Solo será por unas horas. Si la pequeña llora porque está sola, avísame."_

Y así, Severus había visto cortar la comunicación por chimenea. La mujer había resoplado suavemente, levantándose del suelo mientras estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre tras ella.

— Te escucho, Severus.

Snape caminó hasta la habitación principal y se sentó en la cama, lentamente. Ella se mantuvo allí, frente a la puerta.

— Siéntate...por favor.

La mujer asintió, sentándose a un lado. Al menos habían progresado en ese tópico. Al menos podían sentarse en un mismo lugar sin que terminaran peleándose hasta matarse el uno al otro.

— Fui...con Dumbledore... tenía que...pensar.

— Lo sé, me lo dijo. — comentó Snape con un suave tono, apenas respirando. — porque yo fui a verlo de igual forma.

— ¡Todo lo que digo es cierto! Lo siento tanto. ¡Nunca pensé... ! ¡Oh por dios...debí saber que no se salvaría y ahorrarte todo esto...! ¡Y los niños!

Snape había negado enfáticamente con la cabeza y ella había descubierto sus ojos, apartando sus manos de su rostro, mientras lloraba allí, sentada.

— No tengo un problema en quedarme, por los niños. Ellos me necesitan.

La mujer había asentido en silencio. Tenía que hacer esa gran pregunta. Aquel beso qué había significado.

¿Significaba toda esa charla, que ella estaba perdonada? Que ya todo estaba "finiquitado" de una forma u otra, tal vez.

No. Él jamás iba a perdonarla. A no ser que... hiciera algo similar con ella. A no ser que utilizara su cuerpo hasta destrozarlo como débiles cerillas.

Y aún estaba segura de que Snape conservaba un par de cicatrices en su cuerpo. Algunas heridas habían sido tan profundas que tardaban en sanar.

Se había puesto de pie, bajo la insondable mirada de su "esposo".

— Si no hay forma alguna de que me perdones...entonces...

El hombre había arqueado las cejas, ante la vista de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Había comenzado a deshacer los botones de su blusa, uno tras otro.

— Quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo hice contigo. Hasta que termine en iguales condiciones o peores de las que yo te causé.

— ¿¡Te volviste loca!... yo... no...

Pero había guardado silencio. Había tenido que callar, cuando los labios de aquella mujer, se habían cerrado sobre los suyos y había resbalado con ella sobre la cama.

Trataba de apartarla de su cuerpo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. A pagar una cuenta con algo del mismo precio.

— Nymphadora, ¡basta!— había exclamado mientras ella trataba de deshacerse de su saco negro y abrirse paso a través de los ropajes, hasta su piel.

— Por favor...Severus. Solo hazlo.

Pensaba replicar, pero aquella mujer había vuelto a besarlo. No era capaz de herir a una mujer, no era esa clase de hombre. Creía que ningún hombre debía herir a una mujer, por más "maligna" que ésta resultara ser.

No era capaz de repetir aquel sufrimiento en un cuerpo tan delicado. Recordar las lágrimas de Lily. Recordar cuán frágiles eran.

— No lastimaré a una mujer. ¡Nunca!

Y eso había gritado, mientras había logrado posarse sobre ella e imponer sus manos sobre sus brazos, aprisionándola en la cama.

— ¡Por favor...!

— No... ¡NUNCA! ¡Y EN VEZ DE PERDONARTE, TAMPOCO PODRÉ PERDONARME A MÍ MISMO!

Y allí se había echado a llorar, mientras Snape la observaba fijamente. En silencio.

— Solo quisiera...regresar en el tiempo...¡solo quiero morirme!— eso había dicho, mientras Severus se dejaba caer sobre ella, suavemente. La mujer lo había rodeado con sus brazos, como si fuese lo único estable y existente en aquel universo. — Por favor...

Odiaba escuchar a una mujer rogándole. Y mucho más si se trataba de abusar de ella. De tener sexo hasta lastimarla.

— Solo...hazlo...

Y había dejado de hablar, al sentir que algo rozaba sus piernas. Algo cálido. Había comenzado a sonreír y a llorar de nuevo.

La embestía, tan fuerte como podía. Recordar el pasado y cómo ella había hecho con él, le hacía sentir que debía aumentar el ritmo. Una y otra vez. Podía sentir las vibraciones de aquella cama y escuchar su voz, gemir suavemente.

Más y más conforme aumentaba el ritmo. Descontroladamente.

Tal como había pasado con él.

— Severus...

Y había dejado de moverse de pronto, en cuanto algo húmedo había rozado uno de sus muslos. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta del dilema.

Sangraba. Estaba siendo tan... como ella había sido con él.

Sintió el peso de sus actos, en un momento.

— Gracias...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se impulsó con sus brazos para mirarla. Aquel rostro abnegado en lágrimas, mientras sangraba. Pero ni una marca de dolor en su rostro, solo placer.

Placer de sentirse igual que él. Mientras temblaba, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición!

Se había levantado de un salto. Pero ella no se había movido. Así se sentía. Así se sentía que te utilizaran. Que no hubiese amor allí, más que lágrimas y dolor.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, hasta inclinarse y sostenerla como habría hecho con su pequeña hija. Hasta rodear su frágil cuerpo con sus manos.

— Gracias...

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte!

— Duele...¿tanto así?

Aquella noche, los niños no iban a regresar. No debían, no estaba en condiciones de traerlos a casa. Tenía mucho que hacer con Nymphadora Tonks.

Consigo mismo.


	11. Al tercer día descansó

Y estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Mientras aquella mujer dormía, luego de una larga charla acerca de lo que había sucedido. Estaba desesperada, así que había terminado de complacer su pedido. Teniendo sexo hasta lastimarla. Aunque esa no había sido su intensión, se había dejado llevar por la idea y se había dado cuenta, luego, cuando ya el daño estaba hecho.

Se había dado la vuelta al escuchar un murmullo. Despertaba luego de horas de dormir. Como profesor de pociones, tenía las curas para todo ello.

Él la había curado. Ella no.

— Severus... ya me imagino a la pequeña. Ha de estar llorando porque está sola. — eso había susurrado mientras se sentaba trabajosamente en la cama.

— Eso le enseñará a independizarse un poco. — le había contestado el hombre, dándose la vuelta en la cama, para encararla. — Dime... ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Por qué te interesa?

— Porque... eres una mujer. Porque pese a que lo dije, lo hice. Terminé siendo tú y no puedo más que sentir vergüenza. Un hombre jamás debe agredir a una mujer, sin importar qué diablos hiciera.

Y Nymphadora había suspirado, sonriendo vacía. Claro, ¿por qué ella no había tenido ese "toque" moral, antes de hacer lo que había hecho? Eso la hacía sentir sucia. Inservible. Irracional. Le hacía sentir que había una enorme diferencia entre ella y él. Una enorme diferencia entre ella y un ser humano cualquiera.

Ella era detestable, un gusano.

— No te preocupes entonces. Estoy bien. Es lo que me merezco.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras se arrastraba en la cama, hasta sentarse frente a ella. A unos pocos centímetros. La mujer lo miró en silencio.

— No. — susurró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar izquierdo. — lo que una mujer necesita...es amor.

— Ni siquiera tú, serías capaz de sentir amor por mí.

No contestó. Albus tenía razón en una cosa.

Por los niños, debía tomar una decisión. Seguir golpeando al pasado o tratar de vivir un presente diferente. Tranquilo.

O de lo contrario, volvería a gritarles. Volvería a ser aquel hombre malvado que había gobernado su vida durante años.

Sería su propio padre.

— Eso no tiene importancia ahora. — Y con ello, había movido la cabeza de Tonks, hasta que reposara sobre su hombro, en silencio.

O se adaptaba o moría en el intento. Y él iba a ser "superior" a Tonks, si conseguía coexistir pacíficamente sin sentir ira una vez más.

Si hacía el esfuerzo le podría demostrar cómo debía ser una persona "realmente".

— Severus... ¿podemos irnos a dormir ahora mismo?

El hombre había asentido en silencio, sin decir mayores detalles. Ella se había dejado caer a un lado de la cama, cuidadosamente.

Aún ardía. Aún lo sentía. El dolor de su piel rasgada a causa de la fricción.

Pero se lo merecía.

— Espero que los niños estén bien.

— Estarán bien con Granger. Ya le escribiré mañana temprano, disculpándome por la noche que han de pasar con ella.

Y Nymphadora había asentido suavemente, cobijándose hasta el cuello y mirando el tejado. La mejor forma de solucionar el asunto y llevarse "bien", por los niños, era calmar los ánimos álgidos de cada quien y esperar a que el tiempo guiase los actos.

Pese a que Snape ya no pudiese continuar fingiendo un matrimonio, con una mujer que realmente no amaba.

Y sin embargo, los niños estaban en el medio.

— Buenas noches, Severus.

— Buenas noches, Nymphadora.

Suavemente, luego de un tiempo, la mujer se había movido en la cama. Acercándose a su pecho. Tratando de aferrarse a algo. Y una vez más, Severus Snape no se había movido. No había dado señales de incomodidad. Ella había sonreído, feliz de que al menos pudiera aspirar a algo más que insultos y lágrimas.

Dormir en paz.

Un poco mejor que antes.

Y al amanecer, Se había despertado muy temprano. Pensando en su pequeña hija que no estaba acostumbrada a estar sin sus padres.

Ni a su hijo.

— Será mejor que vaya por mis hijos. — eso había susurrado mientras el hombre continuaba dormido en la cama.

Se había levantado cuidadosamente y luego de vestirse, había hecho un corto viaje en chimenea. Hermione estaba en el salón. Muy temprano en la mañana.

— ¡Son unos pequeños ángeles! Ella lloró solo un poco, pero se acostumbró de inmediato. Mucho más al ver al gato. — eso había dicho ella con una sonrisa y Nymphadora asintió sin contestar. — ¿Cómo está todo en casa? ¿Mejor? Te veo más animada. ¿Todo está bien con el profesor Snape? Espero que sí. Salúdale de mi parte.

No a todos les había contado qué había hecho para que Snape se casara con ella. Pero Hermione no necesitaba saber eso.

Solo con decirle que tenían algunos problemas maritales, era suficiente.

E incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en otro nombre, ambos pequeños corrían a su encuentro. Felices.

— ¡Mami...mami mami mami!— la pequeña estaba allí junto a su hermano, quien sostenía su mano.

— Sí. Mami está aquí por mis niños.

Por sus hijos.


	12. Mi nueva familia

Nymphadora había regresado a casa, con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Estaba muy emocionada de volver a casa y de ver a sus padres. Tan pronto así había sido, Severus se encontró recibiéndolos en el salón. Mientras el pequeño corría a su encuentro. Muy contento.

— ¡Papá!

— Buenos días. ¿Cómo durmieron?

— ¡Muy bien! La señora Granger nos trató muy bien. Nos dio galletas y jugamos con su gato. ¡Fue muy divertido! Mi hermanita se portó bien, jugó todo el día.

Snape había sonreído suavemente, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y asentía. Acariciándosela suavemente.

— Muy bien. Espero que la protejas, como el hermano mayor que eres.

Y el pequeño había asentido, varias veces. Antes de que Snape agregara algo más, escuchaba un débil "papá, papá" y unas pequeñas manos que se extendían en su dirección, mientras Nymphadora sostenía a la pequeña niña.

— Sí, sí... yo también te extrañé.

Eso había susurrado, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te portaste bien? Ya eres una niña grande. Ya eres independiente.

Y la mujer había sonreído, acariciando su cabeza mientras Snape la observaba fijamente.

Tenía que ser paciente. Ellos necesitaban paz, padres unidos. No podía abandonarlos justo en ese preciso momento. Su hijo lo veía como modelo a seguir y su hija no podía estar cinco minutos sin añorar su compañía. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser capaz de irse sin explicaciones?

Quizá cuando fuesen más independientes.

— ¡Mami...tengo hambre!

— Bueno, cocinemos algo. Severus...¿podrías cambiarla? Tiene sueño y no le hará mal unas pijamas y dormir un poco en su corral. No sé, si no te importa.

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la habitación de los niños. Ya había hecho eso antes. Cuando Nymphadora se encargaba de destruir el "mundo" "engañada", él estaba cuidando de dos bebés. Y bien, ya estaba claro en el asunto de la paternidad.

— Sí sí...quieres dormir en tu cama. Lo sé, a mí tampoco me habría gustado quedarme en otro lugar. Pero ya estás aquí.

Y allí la había dejado, cobijándola y dándole los muñecos que tanto le gustaban. Esos que había heredado de su hermano y que ya no usaba. Osos de felpa, gatos, esas cosas que los niños amaban abrazar y morder.

La había contemplado durante un par de minutos, acariciando su cabeza, suavemente.

¿Qué habría sido de ellos si él no hubiese estado allí para solventar todos los errores que Nymphadora había cometido a lo largo de aquellos penosos años?

Habrían sido un par de niños infelices. Sin una madre o un padre, un hogar estable.

De eso estaba agradecido. De que estuvieran bien, sanos y salvos.

— Descansa.

Al salir, el aroma que provenía de la cocina era delicioso. Nymphadora sonreía, reía, mientras su hijo estaba jugando con cucharones de madera.

Estaba feliz o al menos eso le parecía. Luego de que hubiese cambiado su actitud para con ella, las cosas parecían tener un mejor sentido.

Se sonrío a sí mismo. Había tenido que ser el que hubiera tenido que cambiar. No ella. Pero no se quejaba.

Ya no más.

— Papi... ¡Mamá dice que el desayuno ya está listo!

— Voy enseguida.

Y se sentó a la mesa, junto a su "esposa" e hijo. Ambos se miraron en la mesa, mientras su hijo miraba los huevos con mucha felicidad y un omelette de papas.

Severus había dispuesto su mano sobre la mesa y la mujer la había mirado en silencio. Entendía, conocía bien esa sugestión.

La tomó cuidadosamente, bajo la mirada del pequeño de cinco años.

— Me contenta que estés feliz. — eso había dicho Snape, en voz baja y ella lo había mirado, ceñuda.

— ¡Sí...es cierto mami!

¿De eso se trataba? ¿Fingía frente a los niños? ¿O...?

¿Lo decía realmente?

— Gracias...

Pero no se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta. Todo estaba bien si solo aceptaba las cosas y dejaba de hacer y hacerse preguntas.

No quería saber más verdades, prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Y ser feliz a cuesta de ello.


	13. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! I

Severus se había arremangado el brazo derecho, para mirar la hora en su viejo reloj. Ya casi era la hora. No había podido olvidarlo aunque lo quisiera, Lupin lo decía a cada momento que podía y resultó tan inquietante, que se había quedado grabado en su cráneo.

Como un tatuaje.

Suspiró. El minutero estaba en el punto exacto. Pues bueno, ¿qué opciones tenía? Se inclinó hacia aquel lado donde su "esposa" dormía y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella le daba la espalda. La mujer brincó sobresaltada, llena de viejos recuerdos donde Snape quería ahorcarla hasta que no quedara ni un suspiro de aliento entre sus labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Nymphadora. — había susurrado antes de que la exaltada mujer, quisiera defenderse. Suspiró aliviada, con una suave sonrisa. No sabía como reaccionar ante aquel hecho. O Snape fingía y muy bien, o realmente quería recomponer aquella "circunstancia".

Ella debía empezar a colaborar.

— Muchas gracias, Severus.

Se había dado la vuelta, hasta encararlo en la cama. Boca arriba, mientras el hombre la observaba en silencio.

Un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante había bastado para depositar un beso en sus labios. Que el hombre había recibido sin quejarse.

— Gracias.

Severus había alzado la mirada para posarla sobre la ventana. Los rayos de sol no tardaban en erguirse tras las montañas de aquel pequeño pueblo en donde vivían.

— Buenos días. — Eso había dicho Snape, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos. No quería admitirlo, pero...

Comenzaba a dormir mejor desde que había dejado de llenar su corazón de odio.

Y con aquel mensaje, Nymphadora había visto a su "marido", cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido al poco tiempo. Ella se había sentado en la cama y ubicado sus pantuflas para caminar hacia el salón. Beber un poco de agua.

Antes de siquiera continuar con su camino, algo la había rodeado en las piernas y no le permitía avanzar hacia adelante.

Se trataba de su hijo mayor. La miraba con una sonrisa suave, mientras ella estaba allí de pie. Sorprendida.

¿Desde cuándo sus hijos sabían que era su cumpleaños? Había sonreído mirándolo, mientras él no parecía caber en sí de la emoción.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami!

— ¡Gracias, mi amor! ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

— Papá lo dijo anoche, mientras cenábamos. Que hoy iba a ser tu cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! ¿Ya escogiste un pastel?

No sabía qué decir.

— Le diré a papá qué pastel quieres... ¡se lo voy a decir!

— Pero yo...

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Severus Snape estaba de pie tras ella. Escuchando la conversación, atentamente.

— Vamos. Le prepararemos un desayuno especial a mamá, mientras ella... se arregla.

El pequeño niño había asentido con una sonrisa suave y caminando tras su padre. Nymphadora se había quedado allí, de pie.

Sin saber qué pensar acerca de la repentina bondad descubierta en aquel misterioso hombre de tan pocas palabras.

— ¡Mami... Mami!

Conocía ese llamado a dicha hora. La pequeña estaba despierta, brincando en la cama, esperando a que alguien la sacara de su encierro.

— ¡Hola, cariño! Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Sí?

Y la pequeña asentía dentro de la cuna, mientras Nymphadora la sacaba de allí. Al salir de la habitación, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa.

De forma impecable.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú?

— ¡Papi me ayudó, mami!

Y Nymphadora había alzado la cabeza para mirar al hombre, en la distancia. Dentro de la cocina. De pie y sin opinar.

¿Por qué?

— Qué bueno, cariño. Ven, ayúdame a sentar a tu hermana a la mesa.

Y luego de eso, parecía que el desayuno estaba en paz. La pequeña jugaba con la carne, mientras Nymphadora trataba de que prestara atención a la comida y dejara el juego.

Pero Snape era el único capaz de ello.

— Sí. Préstale atención a papá, para que comas.

— ¡Mami...¿de qué va a ser tu pastel de cumpleaños? ¿Y qué quieres que te regalemos? Papi y yo estábamos hablando de eso.

Nymphadora había alzado la mirada con mucha curiosidad hacia Snape, mientras éste la observaba a ella en silencio.

— Pues no lo sé, cariño. Con ustedes ya me es suficiente.

— Papá pensó en algo muy ¡divertido!

¿Por qué?

— Severus...yo..

Pero el hombre había negado con la cabeza y ella había dejado de hablar.

— No digas...

Eso había dicho y bastado para que su argumento se fuera al caño. El niño los miraba con curiosidad.

— No digas que hacemos mucho. Es lo justo que mereces en tu cumpleaños.

— ¡Sí, mami!

Y aquellas palabras habían sido selladas con un beso.

Una vez más.


	14. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! II

Y tenía que saberlo, hacerle esa pregunta. En cuanto el pequeño se había distraído, sentándose junto a su hermana para que terminara de desayunar, Severus se había levantado con los trastes sucios y ella había ido tras él.

— Severus...¿por qué? Por qué recuerdas mi cumpleaños, por qué eres tan condescendiente conmigo. ¿Por qué te importa qué siento y reconfortarme con besos y caricias?

Y Snape continuaba de pie, frente a ella, sin decir palabra alguna. Había colocado los trastes en el lavabo, cuidadosamente. Se había dado la vuelta, apoyando ambas manos en aquel mueble y mirándola encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso es lo que las parejas hacen. Recuerdan cumpleaños, reconfortan al otro. Todas esas cosas.

— Excepto alguien como tú. Vamos, ¡no puedes mentirme! ¡Estamos fingiendo por ellos!

Aquel pequeño niño de cinco años la había mirado con curiosidad. A ambos padres, mientras la mujeres respiraba agitadamente.

Mentía, estaba segura.

— ¿Fingiendo qué, mami?

Y Snape había bajado la vista hacia el pequeño niño que estaba parado allí y Nymphadora también. ¿Cómo se le explicaba?

— Estamos fingiendo que...¡no haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños!

Y el niño había brincado de felicidad, mientras la pequeña se acercaba a la reunión familiar. Con pasos lentos, chupándose los dedos.

— ¿Escuchaste? Hoy mami cumple años y hará una gran, ¡gran fiesta!

— ¡Mami...mami!

Y ambos habían ido a su respectiva habitación. Snape se había acercado gradualmente a ella, mientras la mujer suspiraba aliviada, observando la ruta que habían tomado.

— ¿Podrías intentarlo aunque fuese solo un poco? — replicó Snape, mientras las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaban en sorpresa.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que él era el único que ponía de su parte en ella casa?

¿Y todas las veces que había tratado de ser amable? ¿Y todas las veces que había intentado pedirle perdón y él no había querido escucharla?

— ¡No te atrevas a...! — eso había dicho ella, alzando la mano. Tenía tantos deseos de abofetearlo. Severus había respondido rápidamente y había sostenido su mano.

— No, Nymphadora. Y menos en tu cumpleaños, ¿no te parece?

La mujer había suspirado amargamente y de pronto, Severus había sentido lágrimas en su mano. lágrimas largas y bastante agrias.

— Nymphadora...por favor.

— Solo quiero entender. Solo quiero entenderte. Dime... me detestas, quieres verme muerta, ¿por qué quieres la relación cambie y mejore?

Severus había sonreído, acariciando sus mejilla con uno de sus dedos. La mujer lo observaba en silencio, desesperada.

— Quiero... darle a los niños un hogar estable. Ellos no merecen todo lo que ha sucedido.. Y quiero terminar con este asunto, quiero...

— ¿Perdonar?

Severus había suspirado en silencio. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Tenía que aceptar que la mejor forma era solo perdonar? ¿Aunque el pasado fuese aquello que torturaba sus peores temores?

— Sí...

Y la mujer pensaba replicar, pero aquel hombre había descendido aquella mano hasta su quijada para alzarla unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Esto o que uno de los dos termine muriendo a manos del otro?

Y ella había guardado silencio, mientras aquellas gruesas lágrimas continuaban cayendo en sus dedos y resbalando hasta el suelo. Pequeñas gotitas.

— ¡Mami...¿de qué será tu pastel?

Snape había reaccionado rápido, acercando aquel rostro al suyo. Para besarlo. El pequeño había sonreído.

— ¡Mi papi ama mucho a mami!

Y Snape había asentido, mientras la cabeza de Nymphadora reposaba sobre su largo hombro. Mientras él la había rodeado con sus brazos.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor de pastel favorito?

— Chocolate y fresas...

Eso había susurrado ella en su oído, mientras él continuaba allí. Abrazándola suavemente. El niño de cinco años, brincaba de la felicidad.

Le encantaba el pastel, los regalos. Las fiestas.

— Espero que el regalo te guste, Nymphadora.

Y la mujer no había dicho nada, mientras Snape la soltaba gradualmente y pasaba a un lado de ella. Había escuchado que Snape hablaba con su hijo sobre ir por el pastel, mientras ella se quedaba con la pequeña de tres años.

¿Qué otras sorpresas, Snape estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle?

Reconocía que estaba sumida en una total oscuridad, al no saberlo.


	15. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! III

Nymphadora estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, mientras su hija de tres años estaba sentada junto a ella. Jugaba con sus muñecas, Hermione le había regalado varias. Hablaba, pero era poco lo que se le entendía mientras juntaba a las muñecas, unas con otras.

— Y mae ¡ah!

— ¿Estás emocionada porque papá comprará un pastel?

La había visto asentir varias veces y lanzar las muñecas al suelo, con un chillido. Se bajó de un salto para recogerlas y Nymphadora había reído al verla jugar.

Era muy alegre.

— ¡Y mami se va a sorprender en cuanto vea su regalo!— había escuchado en la puerta y se había quedado allí sentada, fingiendo que no escuchaba. Que jugaba muñecas con su hija.

— ¡Papi...papi! — eso había dicho la menor, soltando los juguetes y corriendo en dirección a su padre. Sostenía un gran paquete y tras él, otro flotaba silenciosamente.

Su hijo menor corría hacia la mesa, emocionado. Su padre caminó tras él, colocando el paquete que sostenía, sobre ella. Le quitó la tapa, cuidadosamente. Nymphadora pudo percibir el aroma. Un gran pastel de chocolate y fresas, reposaba sobre aquella mesa. Con un par de velas. Imaginaba que Snape estaba intuyendo su edad. Que no sabía ese detalle.

Nunca habían hablado de eso.

— ¿¡No se ve sabroso, mami!

— Seguro que sí. Pero hay que darle las gracias a tu padre, por haberlo comprado para nosotros.

Y Severus había negado con la cabeza con un suave _"no hay nada que agradecer"_. Pero Nymphadora había dado el siguiente paso y había rodeado a su esposo, con sus brazos. Reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Gracias por el pastel.

— Agradécele a tu hijo también. Él me ayudó a escogerlo. — fue lo que dijo Snape, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabeza, suavemente. La mujer había asentido y se había inclinado para sostener a su hijo y llenarlo de besos.

— ¡Basta, mami! ¡Basta!

— Gracias...¡gracias!

Y lo había soltado, mientras el pequeño se sentaba en un lugar de la mesa y miraba a su hermana, que caminaba interesada por el dulce aroma del pastel. Snape se había inclinado para sostenerla y que ella pudiese admirar aquel dulce placer.

— Es el pastel de cumpleaños de mamá. ¿Lo ves? Se parecen a los tuyos, pero esta vez es tu madre quien cumple años. ¿La felicitaste?

— ¡Mami mami! — y había tenido que cedérsela, mientras la pequeña brincaba entre los brazos de su madre. Contenta.

— Gracias, cariño. Pronto comeremos pastel. Pero no puedes comer mucho. Demasiada azúcar es malo para ti.

— ¡Papi...el regalo! ¡Muéstrale el regalo que le compramos a mami!

Snape había comenzado a desatar el segundo paquete. Nunca se había fijado en cuando este se había posado sobre la mesa, junto al pastel

La cinta cedió fácilmente y la tapa con ella. Severus había introducido sus manos dentro de este y había sacado algo que continuaba envuelto y una pequeña caja extra.

— ¡Y trajimos flores, mami! Están en la cocina. ¡Ya vas a ver...ya vas a ver!

Severus continuó desatando el interior del paquete. Nymphadora había soltado una exclamación al verlo.

¿Eso era...?

— Papi y yo lo escogimos para ti. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Esperamos que te guste, mami!

— Es... es.. ¡es hermoso!

No podía creerlo. Severus sostenía un largo vestido. Una costosísima tela, nada que pudiera encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina. No era nada que costase solo un par de galeones. Y lo que reposaba dentro de la pequeña cajita, tampoco.

— ¡Papá dijo que no tenías un anillo de bodas! Que necesitabas uno. Lo escogimos para ti, mami. No entendí mucho qué significa anillo de bodas, pero allí tienes uno muy bonito. ¡No! No lo toques, hermanita. No es para ti.

— ¿Anillo de bodas?

En cuanto ambos niños se habían distraído, Nymphadora se había inclinado hacia Snape, que colocaba la vajilla para el pastel.

— Tú y yo no estamos casados porque nos amemos, Severus. ¿Qué significa esto?

— Pues ya que tenemos hijos, es lo lógico. Que tengas un anillo de bodas.

— ¡Pero si no hemos tenido un matrimonio como personas normales! ¡Solo vivimos juntos y estamos juntos por compromiso. ¿O es que quieres celebrar un matrimonio como cualquier persona natural lo haría?

— ¿Quieres uno? ¿Quieres que nos casemos formalmente?

Nymphadora parpadeó, confundida.

— ¡Estoy hablando enserio, Severus!

— Y yo también.

— ¡Si ni siquiera me amas! Si ni siquiera te importa si cumplo años o no. No te importa un demonio si vivo o muero. ¡No te importará entonces, que pase otro año y sea mi cumpleaños!

Y eso había dicho, mientras arrojaba aquella caja con aquel anillo. Severus la había tomado, apenas con unos pocos dedos. Se había ido. A encerrarse en la habitación principal.

A llorar, en silencio. De rabia.

— ¿¡Por qué mami llora, papi! ¿¡No le gustó el regalo!

— Espera. Solo está un poco conmocionada por todos los detalles. Hablaré con ella y comeremos pastel.

Y Severus caminó hasta la habitación principal, susurrando un suave: _"alohomora"_. Con un suspiro suave, miró dentro.

La mujer estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama.

— No quise ofenderte.

— ¡No puedo, Severus! No puedo fingir más...

— Ahora ya sabes lo que siento. Ahora sabes cómo se siente.

— Pudiste dejarme sola con ellos. Pudiste desligarte de toda responsabilidad. Pero ahora, ¡ahora tratamos de fingir que nos amamos y...!

Severus se había sentado en la cama, a un lado. La mujer había guardado silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

Sí. Fingía que la amaba pero...

— No voy a dejarte con ellos. También son mi responsabilidad. Lamento si esto te ha ofendido. Pensé que, ¡no sé en qué pensaba! Él me ha preguntado varias veces, como te conocí. Le dije que eras la mujer perfecta, que eras la más maravillosa madre que podría tener un niño. Le hablé sobre el matrimonio, que no había podido demostrártelo de forma adecuada. Pero creo que estoy mintiendo, ¿no es así? No eres la madre perfecta, no eres la mejor madre que un niño pudiera tener.

Nymphadora pensaba replicar, pero Snape continuó.

— No lo serías en apariencia, pero sé que estás llena de mucho "amor" para darles. Cuando hablé con Albus, él me comentó lo arrepentida que estabas y de pronto, no pude continuar. No pude...soportarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar. Sé que...no eres una mala "persona" Nymphadora. Sé que... te dejaste convencer. Te engañaron.

¿Por qué decía algo como eso?

— Severus... quieres decir que...

— Sí. Lo he estado pensando. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo y muchas energías, alejar la ira de mi pensamiento. Pero esto no es sano para nadie. Y he decidido que... debo... intentar entenderlo aunque haya sido una burda estupidez de tu parte. Una mala decisión.

— ¡Severus...lo siento tanto!

Pero él había vuelto a negar con la cabeza y ella había sollozado suavemente. Severus se estaba rindiendo frente a ella.

Aceptando su "derrota".

— Deberías alegrarte. O ellos van a empezar a creer que hay un problema. Al menos, durante esta noche. Luego, podremos decidir qué hacer. Quizá vivir separados, visitarlos de vez en cuando. Será algo duro para ellos, pero...

Y la mujer había negado con la cabeza, suavemente.

— No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte. Lo siento, fui yo la tonta. Pensé que...te burlabas de mí, que querías hacerme sufrir como yo... ¡tú entiendes lo que quiero decir!

— Soy un hombre. O al menos, un hombre que no considera que vengarse de una mujer, hasta denigrarla, llevarla a las lágrimas, sea algo de valientes. Eso es una cobardía. No yo, Nymphadora. No yo.

De una forma u otra, le había tocado tener... uno de los mejores "esposos" que aquella cruel realidad le hubiera podido proporcionar.

— Lo recuerdas, con Lily. Tú misma lo dijiste. Todos esos años que pasé sufriendo por un pequeño error. ¿Crees que no sufriría igual, si te hiciera lo mismo que a ella?

La mujer se había acomodado hasta sentarse a su lado, mientras Severus continuaba observando un punto muerto en el suelo.

— Severus... mírame.

El hombre había comenzado a levantar la mirada, lentamente, hasta posarla sobre aquellos ojos. Ella había sonreído ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas caían suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

— Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Sé que no quieres creerme, que me odiarás hasta que uno de los dos tenga que morir. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento tanto. Me arrepentí, muchas veces me arrepentí y terminé lastimándote porque me dejé engatusar. No debí haberlo hecho y sé que Remus jamás me perdonaría, jamás podría amar a una mujer tan sucia como yo.

Y Snape había vuelto a negar con la cabeza, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— Él te amaría, de eso estoy plenamente seguro. Te amaría como quizá yo no pudiese amarte.

Pero ya era muy tarde para eso.


	16. Para mañana

Luego de aquel "incidente", la familia estaba reunida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nymphadora. Los niños parecían felices, comiendo pastel, mientras él solo los observaba. No era amante del dulce. Prefería quedarse allí, mirando. Tratando de evitar que la menor, hiciera un desastre con sus manos.

Pero eso resultaba imposible. Tenía el babero, su rostro y manos, llenos de chocolate y crema. Pero así era feliz.

— ¡Papi...qué rico! ¡come, come!

Y había asentido, probando una pequeña porción de aquel pastel. Su hijo sonreía, mientras su madre sonreía con él y comía un poco de pastel.

Al terminar, Nymphadora se encargaba de un buen baño para la pequeña, que bostezaba entre sus brazos. Mientras ella secaba su cabello con una toalla. El profesor de pociones se había acercado a ella, para besar su cabeza. Suavemente. Mientras Nymphadora la sostenía y secaba su pequeño rostro.

— Buenas noches. Descansa.

Eso le había dicho, mientras ella dormitaba entre los brazos de su madre. Un poco de talco, pañales y estaba lista para dormir.

— Buenas noches, papá. — había dicho su hijo de cinco años. Severus, que leía en el sofá, había alzado la mirada.

— Buenas noches. Descansa.

— Ustedes igual, papi.

Pasó junto a su madre, que le acarició la cabeza y se inclinó hasta estar a su altura.

— ¿Quieres que te lea una historia?

— No, mami. ¡Ya tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy lleno!— se había inclinado hacia adelante, para besar una de sus mejillas y correr hasta su cuarto.— Buenas noches, mami.

— Buenas noches. Duerme bien.

Y así se habían quedado ambos en silencio. Severus había soltado la prensa en el sofá y se había puesto de pie. La mesa estaba impecable. Se aseguraba de colocar la vajilla en su sitio, mientras Tonks colocaba los restos del pastel, en el lugar correspondiente.

— Muchas gracias, Severus. Ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Voy a dormir ahora, si quisieras quedarte...

— Está bien, estoy cansada también. Voy a dormir.

Severus había asentido suavemente y abriéndole paso en aquella habitación. Nymphadora había sido la primera en acostarse, mientras Severus permanecía en el baño, solo mirándose en el espejo. Enjuagando su rostro en el lavabo.

¿Qué debía hacer a continuación?

Al salir, la mujer le daba la espalda. Respiró suavemente y se dijo que nada más podía suceder. Era lo más "amable" que podía y debía dejar de preguntarse por el resto, por los detalles.

Preguntarse si tenía que sentir amor, luego. Preguntarse qué iba a suceder al día siguiente.

Se dejó caer en la cama y giró su rostro para volverse. Para mirarla. Lupin la habría amado, sin importar los motivos. Irremediablemente.

Pero él no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer a continuación. Si debía enamorarse de ella, si debía empezar a sentir algo por ella.

Aún tenía recuerdos que bien valían años de odio. Años de discusiones, años de hacerle sentir cómo él se sentía gracias a ella.

Aunque ya no fuera capaz, virtualmente, de lastimarla. De herir sus sentimientos y verla llorar nuevamente.

¡Estaba tan mareado de solo pensar!

Se había inclinado hacia el mismo lado donde ella reposaba, rodeándola con sus brazos. Supuso que la mujer dormía, puesto que no había dado señales de incomodidad alguna.

Acarició su vientre con mucho cuidado.

Era la madre de sus hijos. No la había escogido precisamente, no pensaba enamorarse nunca ni tener hijos de una forma como esa.

Pero había sucedido. Ya no podía marchar hacia atrás.

¿Qué debía sentir entonces, por la madre de sus hijos?

— ¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada. Nada realmente, solo estaba pensando.

Pero podía sentir su mano, alrededor de su vientre. Un movimiento indefinido. A veces circular, otras veces solo líneas.

— Está bien, de verdad. No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Con el pastel y los regalos está bien. Estoy bien. No necesitas reconfortarme por las noches.

Y ella se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo.

— No estaba haciendo eso precisamente, Nymphadora. Estaba...analizando...qué sucederá mañana.

— ¿Mañana, Severus?

— Y el resto de mis días, si voy a quedarme aquí. En casa.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender. Snape parecía tomar una difícil decisión. Debatir arduamente, dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello, Severus? Qué es exactamente...

Y se había tenido que callar, cuando uno de sus dedos había comenzado a recorrer su boca. En silencio.

— Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿O no, Nymphadora?

Intentar enamorarse, una de las cosas más complicadas que podía haber en el universo. Mucho más, si esa persona no era la primera elección.

Pero...¿qué otras opciones podía arrojar? Si vivir en "concubinato" por dos niños, ya era incómodo e insano. ¿Por qué no...?

¿Por qué no preguntarle a Remus Lupin qué habría hecho él en un caso como ese?

¿Tratar de enamorarse? ¿Para vivir mejor?

— Severus...

Eso había susurrado la mujer, bajo los labios de su "esposo".


	17. Flores

Y Nymphadora sonreía, acariciando uno de los pétalos de aquellas hermosas flores que adornaban su cocina. Estaban puestas en agua fresca y parecían radiantes ante la luz del sol, que se colaba a través de las ventanas.

Muy temprano el amanecer, pero ella no tenía deseos de dormir. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Y eso hacía, mientras acariciaba las florecillas y su cuello con la otra mano.

Lo recordaba.

Sus besos. La noche anterior se había sentido tan...amada. Querida.

Por sus hijos y... por él.

La noche anterior, había estado atrapada entre sus besos y sus brazos. Se preguntaba cómo se sentirían caricias como esas, con un vestido como el que él había comprado. Seguro era una sensación exquisita. Tan suave tela, tan suaves sus besos.

Se preguntaba por qué había tomado una decisión como esa. Pero no quería arruinarlo, no quería hacerle sentir que lo estaba juzgando de nuevo. Que estaba dando signos de rechazar algo que le había tomado tanto tiempo decidir.

Tenía que apoyarlo. Por su bien, por el bienestar de los pequeños.

Dar un paso a la vez.

— ¿Te gustan? No sabía qué tipo de flores resultaban ser las más idóneas para ti. Las que más te gustaran. Así que decidí comprar una de cada una que pude encontrar.

Eso había escuchado tras ella y había sonreído en silencio, cerrando los ojos.

Al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— Por supuesto. Ha sido muy romántico de tu parte. Muchas gracias. Son preciosas, las flores más hermosas que jamás vi.

Y Severus Snape no había dicho palabra alguna, mientras ella regresaba a sus asuntos. A acariciar cada una de las flores presentes en aquel gran arreglo.

— Te has despertado muy temprano. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a la cama?

— Me he despertado sin razón aparente y entonces, descubrí que estabas fuera de la cama. Pensé seguirte.

— Estoy bien. Es solo que...tenía que pensar un poco en...ya sabes, la noche anterior.

Sí, cómo no saberlo. Se había dicho a sí mismo, que tenía que intentarlo. Si iba a vivir en concubinato con alguien, por mero interés, ¿por qué no intentarlo? No tenía algo más en su vida que aquellos niños, sus hijos y bueno.

A la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Tal cual Albus lo había dicho:

Era solo una mujer tonta y engañada.

— Comprendo perfectamente. Digamos que...agradezco que ahora, la pequeña quiera dormir en su corral. Hubiese sido particularmente incómodo, tenerla en medio de nosotros.

Y Nymphadora había sonreído, imaginándosela. Su sueño era muy ligero, como para despertarla, porque ambos padres estuviesen besándose en la cama.

— Creo que... tomaré un baño. Si él se despierta, dile que iremos a jugar un rato.

— ¿Puedo...?

— Por supuesto que puedes venir.

Y ella había asentido, mientras Severus la dejaba allí y caminaba de regreso a la habitación. Con un suspirar suave, Nymphadora caminó hasta el salón familiar y se sentó allí, para escribir una carta. Algo muy pequeño.

_"Decidimos darnos una oportunidad de recomponer nuestro matrimonio, Hermione" "¿Crees que funcione?" "Estoy muy preocupada, nerviosa, de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Necesito un consejo. ¡Por favor!"_

Y con ello, había firmado su carta y doblado en cuatro partes. Meditó durante unos segundos, si resultaba apropiado, que hablara con alguien como ella, al respecto.

Pero no tenía a quien más recurrir. A nadie más que quisiera hablar con ella en esos días. No luego de todo lo sucedido.

Algunos se habían enterado. Otros no.

Caminó hasta la habitación principal y se percató de que Severus se vestía. Acomodaba las mangas de su camisa, mientras miraba el reloj sobre la mesa.

Era hora del desayuno.

— Será mejor que...

— Prepararé el desayuno. Si quisieras, tú arréglate para ir al parque. — la había interrumpido y ella había asentido ligeramente.

Un día como cualquiera, para una familia normal. Y para ellos, un día de prueba.

Si funcionaban como pareja. Como familia.

Y el dulce aroma del tocino, había despertado a su hijo mayor. Los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

— ¿¡Iremos a jugar!

— Sí. Eso me dijo tu padre esta mañana.

— ¡Qué bien! Iré por mi balón de fútbol.

Un día experimental de campo. A saber si ambos podían enamorarse le uno del otro. Si podían "avanzar" en la relación.

De forma sana.

— ¿Vas a desayunar, Nymphadora?

— Creo que sí. Gracias, Severus.

Intentar entenderse el uno al otro. Tratar de comprender lo que cada uno sentía y acomodarse a las necesidades. Ya no individuales.

Necesidades como entorno familiar. Como miembros de una misma familia, si se quería decir de esa forma.

— Gracias.

Y eso había dicho ella, sentándose a la mesa. Junto a su "esposo".

Aunque vivieran juntos por compromiso, pues eso eran.

Marido y mujer.

Al terminar el desayuno, Nymphadora sonreía ante la vista de Severus Snape, mirando la cuna. Su hija, continuaba dormida.

Nunca se habría imaginado a Severus Snape, de una forma tan paternal como aquella.

— Si quisieras, puedo quedarme y cuidarla. Mientras duerme. No le gusta quedarse sola y supongo que despertarla, es una mala idea.

Severus negaba con la cabeza, una inspiración suave.

— Podemos esperar un poco y ver si se despierta por sí misma o...

Y el pequeño de cinco años, miraba dentro de la cuna. Pero su hermana parecía cansada y estaba seguro de que no se despertaría en un buen rato.

— No importa, papi. Podemos salir otro día.

Pero Nymphadora había susurrado un suave: _"no"_. Se lo habían prometido y bueno, podía quedarse en casa y cuidar de ella. No resultaba ser una notable diferencia. Ya estaba acostumbrada a no formar parte de los momentos familiares.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí, con ella? — eso había dicho Snape y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, ambos habían escuchado un suave: _"Mami"_.

Eureka.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Tienes mucho sueño? Papá y tu hermano, van al parque. ¿Quieres venir o te quieres quedar con mami en la cama?

Y la pequeña había parpadeado, confundida. Severus había sonreído al verla ahogar un bostezo y largar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

— Bien, entonces nos vamos. Y si te quedas dormida, nos regresaremos tú y yo.

Al poco tiempo, la familia estaba lista. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nymphadora podía ver a su hijo, jugar fútbol. Con su padre.

— Mira, cariño. Papá tiene el balón. ¿Lo ves? Sí. Allá. ¡Hay mucha luz del sol, pero eso te ayudará a despertar! ¿No es cierto?

— Papi...papi.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar?

Y aquella mujer, había sentado a su hija en el suelo y ella se había puesto en pie. Trabajosamente. Caminando en dirección a su padre y a su hermano.

— ¿Despertaste ya? — le había preguntado Snape y ella lo había mirado atentamente.

— Baón, baón...

— Sí, despertaste. ¿Quieres el balón?

Y Severus había regresado al viejo banquillo, en cuanto ambos niños jugaban juntos. Se había sentado junto a Nymphadora, que los miraba. Sonriendo.

— Podría ser un gran jugador de ese deporte, si se lo propone.

— Espera a que conozca el Quiddicth. Perderá todo interés en el fútbol muggle.

La mujer había asentido y suspirado en silencio. Admirando el paisaje.

— Nymphadora...

— ¿Sí, Severus?

— Necesito que me acompañes, a un lugar.

— Pero... ¿y los niños?

— Estarán bien por un rato. Siempre y cuando tengan ese balón.

La mujer había inspirado, nerviosa.

— Podría sucederles algo, yo...

— Será solo por un par de minutos.

No supo qué decir y mucho menos, cuando Snape extendía una mano hacia ella y la observaba. De pie.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

Supuso que estaba por descubrirlo.


	18. Una ¿cita?

Nymphadora había tomado su mano. Severus caminaba, parecía guiar sus pasos y ella ir tras él, torpemente. Atravesaron un par de matorrales, hasta encontrarse en lo que parecía ser un claro apartado, de aquel parque. Y lo que estaba allí, resultaba ser algo que jamás había visto.

No en alguien como Severus Snape.

Un picnic. Una larga manta y una cesta de picnic. Y flores. Flores tan hermosas como las que reposaban de forma ornamental, en su cocina.

— ¿Un...picnic?

— Cortesía de tu hijo y mía. Él me aconsejó que esto te animaría y ya que había dicho que no me había esforzado lo suficiente, dijo que sería un buen regalo.

Qué inteligente. Y tenía solo cinco años.

— Pero...Severus... ellos están allá solos.

— No será precisamente ahora. Hay mucho tiempo.

¿Qué se traía entre manos? No contestó y asintió, dudosa. Sin atreverse a refutar. Resultaba hasta gracioso, que Severus se viera en una situación como esa. Organizándole un picnic.

Pero no era solo su idea. Sino también de su hijo.

¡Vaya pillo! Pensó y sonrió suavemente.

A la hora de volver a casa, ambos pequeños estaban cansados. No tardaron mucho en caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo. Dormirían por horas. De eso ella estaba plenamente segura, siempre resultaba ser igual.

— Vamos, Nymphadora. Creo que hay algo que hemos dejado pendiente.

Seguía sin imaginarse a Snape, organizando un picnic. Asintió y lo siguió hasta el mismo lugar. Caía la tarde, los rayos del sol apenas y se podían vislumbrar, perezosos.

Allí estaba todo tal cuál lo habían dejado. Supuso que no muchos conocían aquel lugar. Y Severus se había inclinado para tomar una botella de vino de elfo. No se había percatado de que estaba allí desde el principio.

— ¿Vino?

— Solo un poco, por favor. Y gracias, Severus.

— Creerás que es un poco tonto, quizá muy apresurado. Bueno, digamos que tu hijo tuvo la mayor parte del plan, armado en su cabeza. Un tiempo para mí y para ti. Entenderá si se despierta y no nos encuentra en casa. Es más adulto de lo que yo esperaba, considerando su edad.

Y Nymphadora sonrió, sentándose en aquel arreglo de picnic y tomando una copa de las manos de su "esposo". Cerró los ojos y meditó.

— Está bien educado. Es un niño bondadoso. No es de esos pequeños que pelean con sus hermanas, eso debo agradecerlo. Tenemos una vida normal, tranquila.

— Se lo he enseñado con el tiempo.

Sí, durante algunos años, ella había abandonado a su familia y él...

Él se había hecho cargo de todo el asunto. De los "por menores", como ella lo llamaba antes de sentar cabeza.

Que equivocada estaba.

Y Severus se había sentado junto a ella, sosteniendo otra copa de vino. En cierta forma, no conocía el procedimiento a seguir a continuación.

— Me preguntaba, Severus, ¿por qué has tomado una decisión como esta? Quiero decir, no es que me queje... es que quisiera saber ¿por qué ahora quieres hacer esto? Recomponer este "matrimonio". Creía que no podrías amarme nunca.

Aquel hombre había sonreído.

— Es un poco fastidioso, hacernos esa pregunta todo el tiempo. Por eso pensé que quizá, si lo intentaba, no podía decir luego, que no había puesto todo mi empeño. No tiene mucho sentido, aún, dentro de mi cabeza. Aún intento darme lógica a mí mismo.

Nymphadora había vuelto a sonreír, dando un suave sorbo a su vino.

— Con eso basta para mí, Severus.

— Y pensar que hace un par de días, gritaba en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Gritaba diciendo que te odiaba pero...pero ahora comprendo un par de cosas.

La mujer había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlo, tratando de mantener la calma. Cada vez que recordaba esos momentos, su tensión se alteraba. Su cuerpo se tensaba.

Aquellos días... aquella oscuridad en la que vivía sumida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo, si Lily Evans se hubiera encontrado amenazada y fuese la única opción que tuviera en mis manos. No puedo juzgar los actos por "amor", puesto que una vez llegué a sentirme igual y bueno, ya conoces el destino que tuve.

Sí, por supuesto. Ella se había encargado de recordárselo. Torturarlo con ello, durante mucho tiempo. Y así había soltado la copa y cuidadosamente, dejado caer su cabeza sobre su largo hombro.

— Lo recuerdo, Severus.

Un contacto que ya no lastimaba. No era motivo de sentir asco, de insultar al otro y pedir por su muerte.

— Traje algo que... bueno, no estoy plenamente seguro de que sea la comida ideal para un picnic. Como verás, no tengo experiencia de ningún tipo. Me siento un poco tonto. No estoy acostumbrado a...

Había tenido que guardar silencio y soltar la copa a último minuto. Nymphadora sostenía su rostro y lo había besado.

— Yo te puedo enseñar un par de trucos.

— No creo que sea conveniente hacer esto aquí, ahora...

— Anoche, muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas y... no creo que los niños despierten por un rato. Les llevamos la cena, tampoco creo que vayamos a comer mucho.

Parpadeó confundido, pero cedió ante su propio peso, mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre aquella manta de picnic, en el pasto.


	19. Paranoia por amor

Estaba sentada bajo la luz de un par de estrellas en el firmamento, desnuda, sin sentir pudor alguno a lo que acababa de hacer en un establecimiento público. Sintiéndose como una joven cualquiera, en una escapada con su "novio". Una colegiala. Podía verlo bajo la poca luz de una vieja farola de aquel parque, intermitente, amarillenta.

Sus piernas, sus glúteos, inclusive la vieja marca tenebrosa sobre su brazo izquierdo. Mientras dormía profundamente. Boca abajo en aquella larga tela, sobre el césped. Sonrió ligeramente, inclinándose para acariciar su cabello suavemente.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía recordarlo todo. Cada palabra, cada acción con exactitud. Y si iba más allá, podía ver más que solo el "contexto". Podía ver algo más que solo "hacer el amor". Pensaba que había estado ebria, pero no había tomado lo suficiente como para justificarse con eso.

Pero lo que veía le hacía sentir que estaba ebria. Lo que veía más allá del contexto, le hacía sentir que no estaba dentro de sus cabales.

Que no solo había placer allí, que habían sentimientos encontrados en cada beso. En cada caricia que había dado y recibido.

Pero no quería enfrentarse a ello. No quería apresurar el paso del tiempo.

Estaba confundida, pero no sabía quién podría aconsejarla. Hermione no sabía toda la verdad, Hermione no entendería la verdad si se la confesara. La juzgaría como el resto lo había hecho.

Tenía que morir con ello y callar para siempre.

Y se había dejado caer allí, a su lado. Entre sus brazos, que no dieron signos de incomodidad. Al contrario. Se abrieron ante ella, la rodearon suavemente, mientras solo estaban cubiertos por aquella larga túnica negra, que él solía llevar sobre sí.

Estaba exhausta, con solo darle vueltas al asunto. Quería cerrar sus ojos y no pensar, reconfortarse con su suave respiración. Con su aliento sobre su frente, mientras dormía sin percatarse de lo demás.

Graciosa y cruel ironía que él pudiera dormir ahora y no ella.

Pero entre todos aquellos esfuerzos, logró cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco. Minutos, horas. No podía precisarlo.

No quería saberlo.

Y luego de un par de minutos, Severus despertó. Confundido. Parpadeando para ajustar su visión a la poca luz de aquel parque.

— Nymphadora...

La mujer escuchó su nombre, confusa. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Severus... creo que se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

— ¿Qué hora...es?— se había inclinado a un lado, para tomar su reloj de un montón de ropa arrugada en el suelo. Sí. Ya era muy tarde. — Creo que debemos irnos ahora mismo.

Ella había asentido sin contestar, acomodándose hasta sentarse. Lentamente. había comenzado a hurgar entre las cosas, por su ropa.

Pero algo estaba mal, podía verlo gracias a la pobre luz del farol. Algo que brillaba. Creía tener idea de qué era.

— Nymphadora...¿qué sucede? Estabas feliz esta tarde. Creí que esto era precisamente lo que querías. Lo que esperabas...

Lágrimas. Podía verlas claramente.

— Severus... tengo...tengo mucho miedo.

El hombre se había inclinado hacia adelante, hasta sentarse. ¿Miedo? Había tenido una sensación similar. De estarse equivocando, de estar tomando un camino que no conducía a nada más que sufrimiento y más problemas.

— ¿Miedo?

— Sí. ¡Tengo miedo de salir herida de nuevo! No sé qué hacer...¡no se qué sentir! ¡No sé a quién recurrir y yo...!

Pero había guardado silencio. Severus la había obligado a guardar silencio, con un abrazo. Y se lo había devuelto, con igual intensidad.

— Te lo dije antes y lo volveré a repetir. No voy a herirte.

Y la mujer se había echado a llorar, entre sus brazos.

No sabía qué sentía. No sabía qué debía sentir. ¿Debía enamorarse? ¿Debía pensar que la amaban?

— Vamos a casa, Nymphadora.

— Sí. — dijo, mientras aquel hombre limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Sí había estado feliz en aquel picnic. Sí se había sentido protegida, amada, durante aquel momento. Pero luego, al despertar, había sentido un miedo terrible. Miedo de pensar que de nuevo quizá todo era una mentira. Que quizá todo era falso.

Una pantalla. Un sueño _"ideal"_ de algo irrealizable.

Y había caído de nuevo en la realidad, al entrar en casa. Sus hijos continuaban dormidos, parecía que así sería hasta el día siguiente.

Agradecía que así fuera.

— Vamos a dormir, el césped es demasiado duro para mi espalda.

— Espera...yo...quisiera un poco de agua antes de ir a la cama.

Snape había asentido, caminando hasta la habitación. Nymphadora se había quedado de pie, esperando a que éste cerrara la puerta de la habitación. Luego de ello, había comenzado a hurgar el salón, hasta encontrar un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

_"Lo hicimos, Hermione. Severus y yo hicimos el amor luego de mucho tiempo. Sé que no te concierne, que no debería decírtelo, pero ¡no sé a quién más acudir! Necesito verte, es muy importante que hablemos. Espero que mi pasada carta no haya resultado inoportuna, estaba un poco nerviosa. Bien, creo que estoy igual de nerviosa justo ahora. Es que...¡no sé como explicártelo. Por eso necesito verte!_

_Por favor. Considéralo."_

Se había quedado allí, sentada, admirando la carta. ¿De qué estaba huyendo? ¿De sentir amor? ¿De sentir que había algo más que la obligación de estar juntos?

Tenía que ser sincera con Hermione Granger. Así fuera a perder a la única amiga que tenía. No podía esperar, así y solamente así, ella comprendería el dilema por el que estaba atravesando.

— ¿Nymphadora?

Había brincado en el salón, del susto.

— Voy... enseguida, Severus.

Guardó la carta bajo un par de libros de un estante y caminó en dirección a la habitación. Severus mantenía los ojos cerrados en la cama.

En cuanto se dejó caer en la cama, cuidadosamente, Severus había abierto los ojos y ladeado la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí... eso creo. Es la...primera vez que hacemos el amor. Por placer.

Pero no. El resto no podía considerarlo así, no podía llamarlo hacer el amor. El resto habían sido... habían sido violaciones.

Sexo. No podía llamarlo "hacer el amor" de una forma tan literal.

— No. Eso no puede compararse con lo que hemos hecho hoy.

Y estaba segura de que no había sido por placer tampoco. ¿Había amor en todo ello? ¿Cómo podía estar segura?

— El pasado yace en su palabra misma. Pasado. — eso había susurrado él, mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro, allí, en silencio. Se había inclinado hacia su lado, mientras ella estaba boca arriba, contemplando el tejado.

— Severus...¿puedo confesarte algo?

— Adelante.

— Hoy, en el picnic... fue maravilloso. Me sentí muy...protegida entre tus brazos. Como si...Remus y tú me hubiesen perdonado, como si ya no tuviera miedo de algo más y pudiera morir en paz. Sentí que estaba "en paz" conmigo misma. Nuevamente.

Y Severus no había contestado, mientras ella sonreía suavemente.

— Gracias. Ha sido maravilloso.

— Buenas noches, Nymphadora. Descansa.

Eso habían dicho el uno al otro, con un _"último beso"_.


	20. Sueños despierto

Severus tenía sueños, no se trataba de algo definido. Lo recordaba. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en aquella tarde de picnic. Sus labios explorándola, tratando de abarcar todo lo que pudieran de su cuerpo. Y sus dedos siguiendo el recorrido.

_"Se había sentido protegida entre sus brazos" _y el asunto resultaba ser, que no había parado. Que no se detenía, incluso aunque recordara todo el pasado. Lo había disfrutado, sí. No se negaba.

¿Entonces estaba sintiendo amor por ella? ¿Sintiendo que "usarla" ya no era necesario? ¿Sintiendo que realmente, podía haber algo más allá que solo odio y compañía por conveniencia? ¿Se trataba de eso?

Inspiró al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos no le permitirían dormir, una vez más. Con una sonrisa ligera, se sentó en la cama y luego, se puso en pie. Necesitaba un poco de agua.

Caminó a través del salón, dando traspiés con uno de los juguetes de la pequeña. Suspiró, dándole un suave puntapié y continuando en dirección a la cocina.

Agua. Nunca sofocaba sus temores, pero al menos mitigaba la sensación de resequedad en su garganta, al imaginarse las respuestas.

Y mientras estaba allí, de pie en la cocina, se dijo que no volvería a dormir. No podría, con todos esos demonios acosándolo.

Caminó hasta la mesa del salón y se sentó allí. Quizá si leía un libro y agotaba su vista hasta ya no poder ver más que las letras bailando unas sobre otras...

Sí. Eso seguramente funcionaba. Se inclinó para tomar uno de la estantería que tenía a un lado y al hacerlo, un trozo de papel resbaló hasta el suelo.

Lo tomó encendiendo su varita y mirando el contexto. Nymphadora parecía desesperada y no se esperaba que ella tuviera ese tipo de trato con Hermione Granger, como para confesar ese tipo de intimidades.

Se sintió engañado por un momento, desnudo. Como si de pronto, cualquier cosa hubiese ido a manos de su ex estudiante. Por un momento, se preguntó si Nymphadora le confesaba todos los detalles de su vida.

No. Porque Hermione no la había abandonado como el resto, en cuanto les había confesado que lo había utilizado.

Parecía que eso iba a hacer en esa carta. Si lo pensaba mejor, Hermione era la única amiga que tenía. Si lo permitía, iba a terminar sola y seguramente devastada.

Tomó aquel pedazo de pergamino y lo arrugó entre sus manos. Sin importar qué supiera la mujer de ambos, no podía simplemente arriesgarse a que eso sucediera.

Nymphadora no iba a soportarlo.

Necesitaba una amiga, una amistad que la mantuviese cuerda. Se levantó de aquella mesa y caminó en dirección a la habitación. Dormía, lo podía ver a lo lejos.

Se sentó en la cama y se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes, antes de arrojar aquella carta al cesto de la basura en la habitación e incendiarlo suavemente.

Sin dejar rastro alguno.

Había un par de cosas, que era mejor mantener entre familia.

Y con esa idea, terminó durmiéndose. Al amanecer, ya ajustarían cuentas al respecto. Un asunto a la vez.

Despertó con esa idea en la cabeza, horas más tarde.

Nymphadora estaba en el salón, con la pequeña niña de tres años entre sus brazos. Lloraba y ella no podía calmarla.

— Tiene mucho dolor de estómago, Severus. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Asintió en silencio, tomando una vieja poción muy útil, de los anaqueles en el salón. Su hija había mirado aquel pequeño frasco, de mala gana.

— Esto te hará sentir mejor, cariño. Para que ya no te duela tu estómago.

Y luego de un par de intentos, se la había tomado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras pasaba su llanto y reposaba entre los brazos de su madre.

— Seguro habrá sido alguna cosa que ha comido.

— Aunque dormiste toda la noche sin problemas, ¿no es así, mi amor? — Nymphadora había sonreído, mientras su hija la miraba atentamente, aún llena de lágrimas.— No llores, ¡ya todo está resuelto!

— Nymphadora...¿podemos hablar un momento?

La mujer había asentido, mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación principal y colocaba a la pequeña entre las cobijas y almohadas.

— Descansa un poco y luego probaremos una suave comida para ti. Espero que no estés enferma. Tranquila, mami vuelve en un momento. Mami no se va.

La mujer caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá del salón, junto a su esposo que hacía igual. Con una sonrisa suave, lo miró atentamente.

Pero Snape no estaba sonriendo.

¿Problemas?

— Por accidente me topé con una carta que escribiste y la quemé.

¿Podría ser...? ¿Acaso...?

— Severus...¡yo no sé que decir...yo!

— Espero que nuestras intimidades no hayan salido de esta casa, Nymphadora. La señorita Granger no puede solucionar todos tus problemas. Sé que necesitas un consejo, una ayuda, pero si comenzaras por decirme que te sientes incómoda...yo habría...

Y la mujer había suspirado, nerviosa.

— Por supuesto que no le cuento todos los detalles. Solo lo menciono, ella sabe que la intimidad es...intimidad. Es solo que...¡tengo tanto miedo! Y no puedo continuar sin decirle la verdad. Ella tiene que saber todo lo que hice. Ver la clase de persona que soy y así, ella podrá comprenderme.

— U odiarte terriblemente. Lo primero que suceda. De ello estoy seguro. ¿Qué ganarás? No va a aconsejarte. Solo va a decirte lo terrible que has hecho.

Pensaba eso, pero no podía continuar así. Tenían que saber que estaba arrepentida. Y un gran paso para comenzar de nuevo, era enterrar esas viejas memorias. Sin secretos, responsabilizarse de sus actos.

Aunque el mundo terminara odiándola.

— No sabía cómo proseguir. No sabía qué esperabas de mí o qué esperas y yo...

Y Snape negaba con la cabeza, como siempre.

— No espero nada de ti, mucho más que esperar de mí. Dejaré que las acciones nos guíen y adecuarnos a las situaciones que se presenten. Nos enfermaremos de tanto pensar. Tendremos problemas para interaccionar con los niños, somos padres. Eso somos, Nymphadora. Somos padres y nuestra primordial razón de existencia, son los niños.

Pero...¿Y lo que ella sentía? ¿Y lo que él mismo sentía? ¿Eso no contaba? Amaba a sus hijos, pero también quería ser feliz.

También quería tener una buena vida.

Pero sentía que ella estaba arruinando todas esas posibilidades, con sus inseguridades.

— ¿Lo que sucedió ayer, Severus, significa que nos amamos? ¿Que hay algo más entre nosotros que solo conveniencia?

Y Snape había suspirado en silencio.

— Es algo que trato de descubrir, Nymphadora.

¿Descubrir? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podía tomar el solo descubrir?

Días...años, meses...

¿Por qué resultaba ser tan paranoica?


	21. Paternal

Después de aquello, la vida en familia parecía marchar mejor. Nymphadora permanecía sentada en la habitación principal, mientras la pequeña de la familia, estaba recostada en la larga cama y Severus estaba sentado a un lado. Sostenía una gran tazón con sopa de letras. Ella adoraba la sopa de letras y estando enferma, era la única cosa que realmente podía comer. Ligera y nutritiva al mismo tiempo.

— Papi... ame ame opa. — eso había dicho, en cuanto se había distraído con algo que su hijo estaba diciendo, acerca de un partido de fútbol mundial. Nymphadora había sonreído.

— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Lo siento, quisiera darte algo más. Estás enferma y no te sienta bien la comida muy pesada. ¿Ya ves? La sopa tiene letras.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Severus había permanecido allí, mientras ella se rascaba la nariz con ambas manos. Se ponía llorosa y malhumorada, cuando estaba enferma.

Y lloraba de rabia, mientras tenía un poco de fiebre. Y su padre sonreía al verla. Cascarrabias como ninguna.

— Ya...tranquila. Si lloras, solo conseguirás que te duela más la cabeza. No se irá con el llanto. Estamos trabajando en ello, tranquila.

Y había dejado de llorar, mientras Severus abría uno de sus cuentos favoritos. La había acomodado entre almohadas y sábanas. Nada muy caluroso, para que estuviera fresca.

— Escucha... te voy a leer uno de tus cuentos favoritos.

Y pasó aquella tarde, leyendo sobre trols y brujas del bosque. Para cuando se volvió a mirar, ya estaba dormida. Colocó una mano sobre su frente, para constatar su temperatura.

Permaneció sentado durante largo rato.

— Severus, deberías descansar. No creo que despierte por un rato.

— Me quedaré y la vigilaré.

La mujer había asentido y se había encerrado en la habitación de su hijo. Quería que le leyera una historia antes de la siesta de la tarde.

Pasó largo rato allí, somnolienta. Se había dormido en una esquina de la cama, junto a su hijo. Al despertarse y salir, constató que su esposo estaba aún sentado junto a la pequeña.

Con los ojos cerrados.

Sí. Severus Snape, era un gran padre para sus hijos.

— Severus... — eso había susurrado, a su lado. El hombre despertó, ligeramente sobresaltado. Alzó la mirada para observarla, a un lado.— ¿no quisieras que te relevara y así, podrías dormir un poco?

Pero el hombre había negado con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, descuida. Medí su temperatura, está disminuyendo y ha dejado de temblar. Las pociones comienzan a funcionar.

Nymphadora había suspirado de alivio, llevándose una mano hasta el pecho con una sonrisa suave. Había acariciado su largo cabello negro, que se encontraba sudoroso a causa de la fiebre.

— Detesto cuando enferman, me pone muy nerviosa.

— Estarán bien. Solo necesitan descanso, muchos líquidos y una buena alimentación.

La mujer había suspirado, asintiendo. Se había inclinado suavemente y había depositado un beso en la frente de su esposo.

— Eres el mejor padre que ellos pudieron haber tenido la suerte de tener. Gracias por ayudarme, Severus.

Y Snape no había contestado, mientras ella suspiraba, recordando aquellas viejas memorias. Él siempre había estado allí a pesar de todo.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle.

— ¡Mami, mami!

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Te duele el estómago? No debería ser así, la sopa es lo más ligero que hay para los enfermos, cariño. ¿Quieres venir con mami?

Pero estaba renuente a salir de la cama. Severus había sonreído suavemente, mientras ella seguía rascándose la cara. Desesperada.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue un rato?

Y eso la había hecho estirar sus brazos hacia su padre, mientras él se inclinaba para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto, papá había pasado más tiempo con ella. Por ello esperaba que fuese él quien la levantara de la cama.

Estaba acostumbrada.

Y lo observó dar vueltas en el salón con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ella estaba exhausta, sus ojos sonrojados demostraban la magnitud de aquella gripa. Pero iba a estar bien. Los niños siempre se recuperaban rápido de ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras tuvieran un padre como él.

— Duerme un poco. Descuida, no voy a soltarte. Pasearemos un rato alrededor del salón, mientras duermes. ¿Te parece?

Había ahogado un bostezo en respuesta y largado sus brazos alrededor de uno de sus hombros. Exhausta.

Sí. Las enfermedades la ponían malhumorada.

— Pronto te vas a sentir mejor y podrás volver a jugar.

Y su esposa le observaba desde el sofá del salón, mientras él trataba de arrullarla. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho eso, mientras ella no estaba en casa?

Muchas.

— Muy bien, duerme un poco. Papá y mamá están aquí para cuidarte, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte o sentir enfado. Todo está bien.

Había caído rendida, mientras Severus acariciaba su cabeza. Siempre funcionaba cuando no querían dormir.

Un pequeño paseo alrededor del salón. Palabras de confort.

Eso los hacía sentir seguros, protegidos. Felices.

Y Nymphadora aprendería de ello, con el tiempo. A ser esa madre ejemplar que ellos necesitaban que fuese. Y que estaba seguro de que ella al final de cuentas, podría ser.

Porque ella era una buena mujer.


	22. Avance

Severus no estaba en casa. Había estado ocupado con asuntos escolares y no había regresado sino hasta aquel día. Nymphadora sentada en el salón, sonreía mientras remendaba mágicamente, los zapatos de su hijo. Aquellos zapatos para jugar fútbol.

— Necesitarás un par nuevo de esos. Quizá papá puede regalarte unos cuando vuelva.

— ¿Regalar qué cosa?

Nymphadora había alzado la cabeza con rapidez y su hijo se había bajado del sofá de un salto, para correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

— ¡Papá!— eso había exclamado mientras Severus bajaba la cabeza para mirarlo, acariciar la suya y sonreír.

— ¿Qué tal te portas? ¿Bien? ¿Obedeces a mamá?

El pequeño había asentido, caminando hasta su madre. Nymphadora se había puesto de pie, con una sonrisa suave.

— Buenos días, Severus.— eso había susurrado junto a él, mientras aquel hombre hacía lo de siempre. Un beso pequeño.

— Buenos días, Nymphadora. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está la pequeña?

— Está en el pasillo, jugando con sus cubos.

Severus había caminado hasta el pasillo, seguido por ella. Y así era. Estaba sentada en el suelo, tenía un overol azul pastel y estaba entretenida golpeando cubos. Unos con otros.

— Aún está algo apática, pero un poco mejor. Le di una poción esta mañana, tenía dolor en los oídos. Está tranquila. Me aseguro de que tome muchos líquidos y coma muy bien. — eso había dicho, mientras Snape se inclinaba para acariciar su cabeza. Ella había alzado la suya para mirarlo y luego había vuelto a lo suyo. — Sí, está poco contenta. Por eso supongo que no se emociona al verte. Como siempre. Está cansada.

Y su esposo se había inclinado para sostenerla, mientras ella a su vez, sostenía sus cubos.

— Ven conmigo, pequeña.— susurró él, mientras caminaba hasta la habitación principal y se sentaba en la amplia cama. Había besado su frente, mientras ella aún golpeaba sus cubos de madera, unos con otros. Entre sus brazos. — ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

Ella había ahogado un bostezo y había soltado los cubos, mirándolo atentamente. Su padre había sonreído suavemente.

— Estás cansada, yo también. Durmamos un poco.

Y muy pronto, tanto el mayor como la pequeña, estaban en aquella cama. Era hora de dormir. La mitad de la familia se había quedado dormida en aquella cama.

Mientras Nymphadora preparaba el almuerzo. Contenta.

Como nunca antes se había sentido.

Al terminar el almuerzo, una sorpresa esperaba en el salón. Hermione Granger estaba de visita. Nymphadora había sonreído, no se lo esperaba.

Pero su "amiga", tenía que responder aquellas cartas que Tonks le había mandado con cierta desesperación. Constatar que todo estuviese mejor.

— ¡Ah, lamento que la pequeña esté enferma! Espero que se recupere pronto y se mejore su ánimo. Seguro se siente muy débil. Volverá a ser la bebita de siempre, pronto lo verás.

—Te agradezco que vinieras a verme, Hermione. Yo...

La joven, ahora una mujer, había sonreído mientras bebía un sorbo de té de limón y probaba unas pequeñas galletas de mantequilla.

— Tenía que hacerlo, dada la situación en la que estabas metida. Supuse que necesitabas ayuda y pues aquí estoy. Lamento no haber venido antes. Somos amigas Nymphadora. Tenemos que apoyarnos en los buenos y malos momentos. Por igual.

Y Tonks había asentido, despegando los labios suavemente. ¿Y si le decía la verdad al respecto? No podían ser amigas y guardarse tantos secretos.

Ella debía saber lo que había hecho.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas entre el profesor Snape y tú? ¿Mejor? Creo que sí, no he visto ningún indicio que me haga pensar lo contrario. ¡Eso espero! Pienso que el profesor Snape y tú, hacen una hermosa pareja. Si me permites decírtelo.

Y Severus pensaba caminar hasta la cocina. Los niños tenían un poco de hambre. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación en el salón. Las voces.

Su esposa no estaba sola.

— Estamos mucho mejor, sí. Severus es un gran hombre, un gran esposo. No puedo pedir algo mejor. Sin importar qué haya sucedido en el pasado, estoy muy contenta. De una u otra forma, hemos encontrado un balance. Un equilibrio entre él y yo. Por ellos y por nosotros mismos. Tú comprendes.

— Nunca he pensado lo contrario al respecto. El profesor Snape es un gran hombre a su manera, de eso estoy segura. Es un padre asombroso. Jamás vi niños tan bien educados, contentos. Obedientes. Y tú...Nymphadora, tú eres una gran madre.

Pero no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. No sin decir toda la verdad.

— Hermione...hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo que deberías saber.

Y esa su momento de intervenir.

— Señorita Granger— la voz de Severus Snape, había interrumpido a Tonks, quien había suspirado limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente. — no sabía que pensaba pasar de visita.

— ¡Oh, lamento mi descortesía profesor Snape! Quería saber cómo estaban los pequeños y bueno, quería saber cómo se sentía Tonks. Me alegro que todo esté bien.

Snape había asentido, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a su esposa. Había intervenido justo a tiempo. No estaba seguro de qué habría sucedido, pero seguramente habría sido un desastre.

— Nymphadora, ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina? La pequeña necesita comer un poco. Si no es mucha molestia, señorita Granger.

Hermione había negado con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la pequeña se rascaba los ojos y caminaba en dirección al salón. Eso había bastado para que ambas se entretuvieran, saludándose.

— ¿No te había dicho que no dijeras eso, Nymphadora?— había susurrado Snape en la cocina y la mujer trataba de no llorar mientras hablaba.

— No puedo soportarlo más, Severus. No puedo continuar mintiendo.

— Perderás a la única amiga que te queda. ¿Quieres eso? Supongo que hablar con ella te hace bien y a los niños igual. ¿Perderías ese privilegio?

Tonks meditó en silencio. Severus la había rodeado con sus brazos y había besado su frente, suavemente.

— Ella ya lo dijo. Eres una gran madre, una gran mujer. ¿Necesitas demostrarte algo más? ¿Demostrarme algo más? Está bien. Todo está bien ya. Algunas veces no tenemos más opción que mentir y callar sobre algo, Nymphadora. Muchas veces lo hice y muchas veces seguramente, lo seguiré haciendo. ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Ninguna otra. Nuestras acciones, a veces, no pueden gritarse a los cuatro vientos. Eso no significa que dejes de ser humana, solo por eso.

Y ella había asentido, entre sus brazos.


	23. Darse cuenta de las cosas

Resultaba ser otro de esos días donde pasaba tiempo sin volver a casa y se perdía de muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, la hora de sueño familiar. Nymphadora estaba en la cama, abrazaba a la pequeña, que dormía entre sus brazos. Y su hijo menor, que dormía al otro lado de la cama.

Un día cualquiera, quizá.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y largó uno de sus brazos sobre ella. Cuidadosamente. La mujer se llevó dos dedos al rostro, frotándose los ojos cerrados. Con parsimonia.

— Buenas tardes, Severus.

— Buenas tardes, Nymphadora.

— Estaba muy fastidiada, no dejaba de llorar, así que la traje a dormir conmigo. Y luego a él también le dio sueño, así que estamos durmiendo aquí. Juntos.

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar, había escuchado a la pequeña toser y moverse en la cama, rascándose la nariz. Nymphadora la había abrazado aún más. Suavemente.

— Solo quisiera que se curara.

— Lo hará. Ya está un poco mejor. Ya no tiene fiebre, come un poco más. Estará bien pronto.

La mujer había asentido en silencio, mientras Snape las cobijaba y hacía igual, con el pequeño de cinco años. Se había dejado caer en la cama cuidadosamente y había estirado un brazo en dirección a su hijo. Quería que se sintiera igual. Que no se sintiera desplazado por su hija menor.

— Descansa, Severus.

— Tú también.

Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, durante días como esos. Muchos de sus pensamientos más "profundos", relucían a su vista, con días como esos.

Darse cuenta de que podía tener una vida "sana" con solo olvidar el pasado. Y que muy en el fondo, podía sentirse "bien", al lado de aquella mujer. Con hijos.

Le daban un sentido a su vida.

Y durante las horas de descanso, solo se podía escuchar a la pequeña toser de vez en cuando. Moverse o rascarse la nariz.

Nada más interrumpía la paz familiar.

Ya no había pesadillas.

— Mami...¡mami!

— Hola cariño...shh...no hagamos ruido que papá y tu hermano están durmiendo. ¡Vamos a jugar con los cubos!

Se había puesto de pie con ella, entre sus brazos. Y antes de irse, también se había fijado en ello. Se podía convivir en familia, con solo intentarlo.

¿Y se podía sentir amor también?

¿Podría?

— Bien. Juega con tus cubos aquí, mientras preparo algo para cenar. ¿De acuerdo? Si necesitas a mami, solo di mami.

¿Se podía sentir amor por alguien, con solo intentarlo? ¿O tenía que sentir amor a primera vista? No estaba segura de qué sentía por alguien como Severus Snape.

Ni qué sentía él por ella, tampoco.

— ¿Preparando la cena?

Eso había dicho el hombre tras ella y Nymphadora había brincado en aquel punto de la cocina. El cuchillo que estaba empuñando para cortar coles, se había resbalado de sus manos y se había cortado sin querer.

Debía usar magia en futuras ocasiones.

— Lo lamento, lamento haberte sobresaltado. Por favor, permíteme.

Tomó su mano y la colocó bajo el grifo de agua. La sangre comenzaba a fluir. No resultaba ser gran cosa. Solo una cortada superficial.

— Descuida, estoy bien. Dudo que muera con algo como esto. Si tu no lo hiciste cuando yo...

Pero había guardado silencio al recordar el trasfondo de sus palabras. Severus había suspirado en silencio y ella había negado con la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Lo siento, no quise...

— No importa. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Quieres cenar, Severus?

— Esperaré por él si se levanta y cenamos juntos. — eso había dicho, mientras plantaba un beso en su cuello. Delicadamente.

Pero ella no podía sentir otra cosa más que vergüenza.

— Perdóname, Severus.

— Está bien.

Si podía olvidar el pasado, quizá podría enamorarse. Y antes de pensar en ello, se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña se acercaba a él, con sus cubos. En el sofá. Y Severus la sostenía entre sus brazos. Lejos de su cabeza y ella parecía divertida. Podía oír su risa con su congestionada nariz, mientras él jugaba con ella.

— ¿Por qué no, Tonks?

Eso se había dicho a sí misma, mientras los miraba en la distancia.

_"Es un gran hombre para ti". "Para tus hijos"._


	24. Severus, debo confesarte algo

Apenas podía pensar y escuchar. Su hijo decía tantas cosas a la vez, que no podía entender ni la mitad. Sonreía y asentía.

— ¡Y entonces papi pateó el balón muy fuerte y yo lo atrapé, mami!

Y Snape asentía, mientras soltaba el balón en un rincón y caminaba directamente al lavabo para limpiar sus manos de la tierra y el pasto.

— Le digo que en cuanto conozca el Quidditch, lo amará.

La mujer había sonreído, mientras su hijo corría a su habitación luego de lavarse las manos. Estando sentada en la cama, Severus se había sentado junto a ella y había inspirado suavemente.

— Supongo que estará hiperactivo por un rato. Ya se le pasará, descuida.

Pero Nymphadora no lo estaba escuchando. Solo escuchaba a sus pensamientos más profundos.

— Severus...hay algo que quiero decirte...

El hombre asintió, acomodándose en la cama para mirarla. Ella había juntado sus manos sobre su regazo, nerviosa. Severus lo había tomado como algo malo. Algo que quizá no iba a gustarle. Nymphadora había comenzado a sonreír y a ensortijar sus dedos en su cabello.

— Severus...yo...

Snape le animó a continuar.

— Severus creo que... creo que me gustas. Quiero decir... que he comenzado a...amarte. ¿Me comprendes?

Parpadeó unos segundos, le pareció haber escuchado mal. Pero no. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había dicho.

Que estaba enamorada o tal vez, comenzaba a enamorarse de él.

— ¿Te refieres a...?

— ¡La forma en que me tratas, tratas a los pequeños! Sé que pensarás que soy muy tonta, que no me lo merezco. _Que no te merezco_... que no merezco tu amor o compasión. Pero...

Había guardado silencio, cuando había sentido que las manos de Snape la llevaban a un lugar. A sus brazos, mientras su cabeza estaba en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no habrías de merecértelo? — había susurrado en su oído y ella había sonreído, cerrando sus ojos. Llorando.

Pero de felicidad.

— ¿¡Pero qué están haciendo! — había exclamado el pequeño de cinco años y Severus Snape, que lo veía desde su postura, sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y qué te parece a ti que hago?— le dijo, con voz suave. — Abrazo a tu madre. Como te abrazo a ti y abrazo a tu hermana. ¿Quieres un abrazo, tú también?

Y se había separado de ella y había corrido tras el pequeño, que huía de su padre, riendo. Habían pasado junto a la pequeña de tres años, que lo encontraba muy divertido. Estaba muy animada. Sin duda alguna, su enfermedad menguaba.

— ¡Papi...papi!

— A ti también voy a abrazarte.

Pero Nymphadora se había quedado allí. Meditando lo que acababa de decir. Lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba...enamorada y parecía que él le había correspondido el sentir.

¿O tal vez no?

En el almuerzo, esa era su principal inquietud.

— Severus...¿tú...? ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?

Y Snape había meditado en silencio, mientras sus dos hijos devoraban prácticamente los platos. Pasta. La comida favorita.

¿Lo sentía?

— Algo similar, Nymphadora. Algo muy similar.

— Pero no exacto.

Snape había tomado su mano en la mesa. En silencio.

— Pero... no está lejos de serlo. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Un par de días para pensar. Eso no significa que te deteste. Ya esa época...la he dejado atrás.

¿Debía sentirse aliviada de ello?

— Mami...ma ma omia.

— ¡Ah, tienes apetito esta tarde! Eso significa que ya te vas a sentir mucho mejor.

— Toma, yo ya no quiero. ¡Cómete el mío!— eso había dicho su hermano, sirviéndole el resto de su comida.

— Ve y cepíllate los dientes. Y date un buen baño. En cinco minutos pasaré una inspección.

— ¡Sí papá!

Y se había bajado de un salto, caminando hasta su habitación. Nymphadora recogía la mesa en cuanto se dio cuenta del resto. Solo la pequeña seguía en su silla alta, mirando a su alrededor. Jugando con un trozo de pasta que quedaba sobre la mesa. Empujándolo para que se cayera.

— No. No hagas eso si tu no vas a limpiarlo. — le dijo Snape y Nymphadora había sonreído, levantándola de la silla.

— Para eso necesitaríamos un perro.

— Nada de mascotas.

— Pelo...pelo...

— Mira, ya ella quiere un perro.

— Nymphadora...

La mujer se había echado a reír, mientras ponía a la pequeña en el suelo y ella se sentaba con sus cubos y muñecos de felpa, para jugar. Antes de ponerse en pie, la mujer había pisado mal, uno de los cubos. Estaba propensa a caerse.

Pero nuevamente su esposo, estaba allí para protegerla.

— ¡Por Merlín, pero qué torpe soy!

— Ya me ha pasado.— musitó Snape en su cuello, mientras la sostenía para evitar su caída.— siempre piso sus juguetes.

Pues si no sentía "amor" propiamente dicho, por ella, esperaba que al menos fuese algo bueno. Algo más o menos cercano. Algo que pudiera disfrutar.

— Gracias por protegerme. _Siempre_... Severus.

— Nada que agradecer, Nymphadora. _Es mi deber_.

Y esas palabras permanecían dentro de su cabeza. Una y otra vez.

¿Entonces ella era su deber, no su _"placer"_?

No. Ella había sido ruin. Ella había sido un asco como mujer y como ser humano. Seguro que solo era su deber.


	25. Diversión

Severus Snape estaba detenido en la habitación de los pequeños. Sosteniendo a la niña de tres años, su hija.

— Te amo pequeña princesa. — eso había dicho, mientras recibía un pequeño beso en sus labios. Rápido. Y ahogaba un bostezo mientras él la dejaba allí, en su cuna. Cobijándola muy bien. — Descansa.

Y había caminado hasta la cama donde estaba su hijo.

— Descansa, pequeño campeón de fútbol. — se había inclinado para besar su cabeza. Y el niño había asentido, acurrucándose en la cama. — También te amo.

Y había apagado las luces en la habitación, mientras aquella lamparilla de noche, brillaba sobre las paredes y el tejado.

Hora de dormir. Temprano, para ambos niños.

— Listo. Todos en sus camas.

Severus se había sentado en la cama familiar, mientras Nymphadora estaba recostada allí. Pensativa. A esas alturas, ella nunca podía dormir tan pronto. Era muy temprano. Nueve en punto. Snape se había dejado caer en ella y había fruncido el ceño, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

— Es muy pronto para dormir. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Qué quiero...hacer?

— Considerando que es muy pronto para dormir, algo podríamos hacer para pasar el rato y bueno.

Había dejado de hablar, había sentido que Nymphadora ya no estaba a su lado. Al contrario. Estaba bajo las sábanas. Sobre él.

— No tenemos nada mejor que hacer. ¿Verdad?

— Sugería una lectura o quizá una charla, pero creo que no es "suficiente".

Y la mujer había negado con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave. Antes de que Snape contestara, había suspirado audiblemente, lo que había terminado en un gemido.

La noche iba a ser larga. Y tendrían mucho tiempo para dormir, luego.

Al amanecer, así había sido. Nymphadora dormí aún sobre su marido, cuyo cuerpo, ya se había acostumbrado al peso.

— Severus...

El hombre apenas había puesto atención. Había inspirado, ahogando un bostezo. Parpadeó para ajustar su visión y se dio cuenta de que Nymphadora dormía allí, con su cabeza hundida en las almohadas. Mientras él tenía un brazo sosteniéndola en sí.

Muy comprometedor si su curioso hijo decidía entrar.

— Lo sé...te soltaré.

Apenas podía mover su brazo. Estaba engarrotado. Ella había sonreído, rodeándose con las sábanas. Tenía que recordar vestirse antes de quedarse dormida, para futuras ocasiones.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿Pudiste dormir?

— ¿Y cómo no iba a poder dormir luego de ello?

Lo recordaba. Muy pocas veces practicaba el "sexo" de esa forma. Pero Severus Snape parecía no haberse quejado.

E incluía cosas como "hacer el amor oralmente" y muchas otras que en sus tiempos "puritanos", jamás habría pensado experimentar con alguien como él.

— Te dije que me subestimabas. — eso había dicho ella, mientras besaba la frente de aquel que era su esposo y se ponía en pie para vestirse.

Severus se había quedado allí, contemplándola desde la cama.

Pocas veces, había experimentado un sentimiento así. Solamente Albus podía decirle qué significaba. ¿Por qué de pronto pensaba que se estaba "enamorando", de aquella mujer que trataba de escoger un conjunto de ropa mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación, en ropa interior? ¿Y por qué verla comenzaba a resultar atractivo?

Y al terminar de vestirse, efectivamente, su hijo mayor entraba en la habitación.

Al menos les había dado un poco de tiempo para organizarse.

— Papi... me duele la cabeza.

— Seguramente te enfermaste como tu hermana. Vamos a tomarte la temperatura a ver cómo te encuentras.

Y se había puesto en pie, camino al salón. La mujer había suspirado en silencio y se había sonreído a sí misma.

Si Snape se dejaba cada vez que ella quería hacer el amor con él, ¿entonces significaba que la amaba y que estaba contento con ello?

Esperaba que así fuera.

Pero...¿por qué?

— Ve a la cama. Tienes un poco de fiebre. Enseguida estaré allí. — eso había dicho su padre, mientras su hijo caminaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Nymphadora había suspirado pesadamente. Bien, ahora su hijo estaba enfermo y realmente detestaba que se enfermaran. Se sentía tan impotente, pese a tener todas las pociones habidas y por haber.

Solo quería evitarles el dolor.

— Severus... quisiera preguntarte algo.

Había asentido en silencio, mientras buscaba en el almacén, pequeño, de pociones.

— ¿Me amas?

Se había dado la vuelta para mirarla. Frunció el ceño y Nymphadora continuó explicándose. Sí, tenía que terminar antes de que Snape escuchara.

— Que hagamos...ya sabes... ¿significa algo para ti?

El hombre se había encogido de hombros con un expirar suave.

— Eres mi esposa, Nymphadora. He de suponer que estas cosas pasan comúnmente entre marido y mujer y además.

Pero no. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar más excusas como respuesta.

— ¿Esa es la verdad? ¿Lo que realmente sientes?

Sentía...¿por qué pensaba que toda esa idea de acariciarla, de abrazar a alguien por las mañanas y convivir con sus hijos, resultaba ser muy agradable?

— No comprendes lo que trato de decir.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, dudosa.

— Es normal entre parejas que se aman. Asumo.

Y esa había sido la respuesta que había estado buscando. O eso creía, mientras Snape abandonaba la habitación en vías a la habitación de los pequeños.


	26. Remus

Tenía ese sueño constantemente, no dejaba de acosarla por más que trataba de olvidarlo. A último momento, había despertado violentamente y Snape, se había despertado de igual forma. Dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Había comenzado a sentarse mientras la mujer estaba allí, sentada en la cama, jadeando llena de sorpresa.

— Nymphadora...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, ambos habían escuchado a la pequeña llorar en la habitación. De forma angustiosa.

La mujer se había puesto de pie como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese tocado la cama y había caminado, nerviosa, hacia la habitación de sus hijos.

Ambos estaban lo que parecía ser asustados y la pequeña de tres años, lloraba en su cuna. Se inclinó para sostenerla con una sonrisa suave. Tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Te duele algo?

— No. — eso había dicho entre sollozos y Nymphadora había respirado ligeramente, para continuar. Esperaba no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Algo te asustó? ¿Viste algo?

La había observado asentir, mientras Snape caminaba hacia la habitación de los pequeños y su hijo de cinco años, se bajaba de un salto de la cama y corría hasta su encuentro. Para abrazarlo. Severus se había inclinado hasta estar a su altura.

Temblaba.

— Papi...¿¡puedo dormir contigo y mami! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!

Severus Snape había alzado la cabeza en dirección a su "esposa" mientras ella trataba de serenar a la más pequeña de aquella familia, que se aferraba a ella y sollozaba suavemente.

Antes de poder hablar, habían dispuesto a cada niño en el centro de la cama y los habían cobijado cuidadosamente.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto? — preguntó Snape con el ceño fruncido y Nymphadora había dirigido su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación principal.

— Estoy segura de que estuvo aquí, Severus. Pude oír su voz junto a mi oído. Me decía que no me preocupara más, que no estaba enfadado conmigo. Que tú ibas a cuidarme y a protegernos. Que íbamos a estar a salvo a tu lado. Que no debíamos separarnos. Estoy segura de que ello debió asustar a los niños.

¿Visitas del más allá? ¿Era eso posible? Negó con la mirada, alzándola hacia el techo o donde fuese que Remus Lupin se encontrase.

Estaba "bien" que decidiera "comunicarse" con los adultos. Pero..¿asustar a los pequeños? Eso era ya demasiado.

— Estarán bien pronto. Eso espero.

Y la mujer se había dejado caer en la cama, largando un brazo en dirección a sus hijos, para que se sintieran protegidos. Snape había sido el último en acostarse. Permanecía en el salón, meditando lo que acababa de suceder.

De escuchar.

— De acuerdo, visitaste a Nymphadora. Dijiste lo que tenías que decir. Pero en adelante; no te acerques a los niños. Los matarás de un susto. Te lo agradezco, Lupin.

Se sentía ligeramente estúpido hablando de ello con algo "invisible". Y sin embargo; aún no salía del asombro de la situación.

Al regresar a la habitación, ya todos dormían o eso esperaba. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor por última vez antes de dejarse caer cuidadosamente y mirar a su "familia".

Estaba seguro de que esa era un peso de encima que una vez libre, Nymphadora podía sentir la renovación en su vida. Luego de saberse libre de todo pecado y culpa.

Aunque resultara ser un método poco convencional para comunicarse y decir las cosas. Habría preferido solo que se hubiera quedado en sus sueños, pero...

Así era Remus Lupin. Tenía que hacer las cosas a lo grande.

Tonto Lupin.

— Severus... buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Nymphadora.

La mujer había sonreído, besando las pequeñas cabezas de sus hijos y asintiendo, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Snape, bajo las sábanas.

— Lo siento, creo que esto no debió pasar.

— Ese tonto de Lupin, ¿qué nadie le explicó que los niños son sensibles a visitas extra-terrenales?

Nymphadora había suprimido una risa y había observado a su esposo, en silencio.

— Pero supongo que tiene razón. Los protegeré tanto como me sea posible. En eso no se ha equivocado.

En eso había tenido razón, su espíritu. Mientras tuviera vida, aún después de todo lo sucedido. Esa era su responsabilidad. Ellos eran su hijos.

Y ella era su familia después de todo. Sin importar motivos y razones.


	27. Reafirmando

Nymphadora Tonks se observaba en un espejo, al amanecer. Sonreía, mientras tenía sus manos posadas sobre su pecho. Acababa de salir de la tina y la idea de que Remus Lupin la hubiese visitado para "disculparla" le hacía sonreír y ver el brillo de nuevo en los días por venir. Apenas tenía el sujetador puesto y aún tenía la toalla en la parte inferior. No había querido salir y vestirse. Solo quería estar allí, frente al espejo. Imaginarse que donde fuera, Remus Lupin la observaba y la cuidaba; tal cual creía que Lily Evans hacía con su esposo Severus Snape.

Y mientras estaba allí, sintió dos brazos a su alrededor. Alzó la mirada en el espejo y pudo constatar que no soñaba, que todo era real. Severus Snape la admiraba a través del espejo frente a ella. Había sonreído y cerrado sus ojos, mientras podía sentir el cálido respirar de Snape sobre su cuello.

— Buenos días, Nymphadora.

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿Es un buen día?

Al principio no había captado la naturaleza de la pregunta y luego, por un instante creyó darse cuenta de la referencia.

— Sí, creo que sí. Los niños están dormidos aún. ¿Qué te parece si...?

Había entendido la sugestión, en cuanto aquella mano que rodeaba su vientre había abandonado aquel lugar y podía sentir la calidez junto a su pecho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras aquel hombre parecía trasmitir deseo en cada parpadeo.

Se sorprendía lo "rápido" que habían dejado de odiarse y de pronto, podían hasta ser una familia cualquiera en una mañana de domingo cualquiera.

— Pero... Severus... los niños podrían despertarse pronto.

Severus Snape había sonreído, negando con la cabeza y ladeándola para mirar en dirección a la puerta que tenía tras él.

— Por el susto que han pasado ayer, lo dudo mucho. No creo que...

Y había dejado de hablar, por supuesto. La mujer se había dado la vuelta y sostenía su rostro para plasmar en él; un beso suave.

Retrocedió sin darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía. Supuso que a la tina a un lado. Cortinas y posa manos no iban a ser suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla, mientras ella y su esposo hacían el amor plácidamente.

Que resultaba decir mucho en términos de Severus Snape, pero así era.

Besos exploradores. Arriba y abajo. Donde se veía y no se podía ver bajo la ropa. Resultaba increíble la pasión acumulada que ambos podían tenerse el uno al otro por solo minutos.

— Severus...

Para cuando escuchó su voz en susurro, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Estaba en una tina, rodeado de agua y abrazando un frágil cuerpo de mujer. Somnoliento.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?

Y había asentido, ausente. La idea de amar todavía le causaba gran impresión. Amaba entonces a la mujer que tenía en frente, levantando a cada niño y colocándolo en su respectiva cama. ¿Qué había sucedido entonces que todo había cambiado?

— ¿Sucede algo, Severus?— eso había susurrado ella, al regresar a la habitación y encontrarlo allí parado. Sin moverse, prácticamente en la misma posición en la que lo había visto quedarse antes de irse.

Pero no. No sucedía nada realmente.

Más bien; nada malo.

— No. Vamos a dormir un poco.

Y la mujer había asentido con una sonrisa, luego de buscar sus pijamas. Se había dejado caer en la cama, cuidadosamente, mientras los brazos de Snape la recibían.

Cálidos como aquella mañana de domingo.

— Estoy tan cansada. ¡Creo que dormiré por décadas!

Sí. La visita de Remus funcionaba para reafirmar dos cosas en las cuales no todo estaba muy claro.

Y tenía una muy buena idea de lo que realmente sentía. Solo necesitaba un consejo. Uno de alguien muy sabio.

Un consejo que solo alguien como Dumbledore podía darle.

— Descansa entonces. — y eso había sido lo último que le había escuchado decir ella a su marido, mientras besaban su frente y podía escuchar y sentir su débil respirar junto a ella.

Antes de dormirse.

La vida, de una forma como esa, resultaba bastante sencilla. Esperaba que así se mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Muchos años.

Que fuesen la pareja "perfecta". Los padres perfectos, la vida perfecta que muchos pudieran anhelar y envidiar.

Ya era su turno de tener felicidad. De tener algo por lo cual sentirse orgullosa. Además de sus hijos.

En las circunstancias o no que hubiesen nacido. Razones, motivos y problemas.

Sus hijos eran sus hijos, sus pequeños. Y estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Como lo estaba de Severus Snape. Como nunca antes hubiera pensado que estaría.


	28. Su cumpleaños I

Tonks suspiraba, mirando el amanecer. Había ladeado la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar a su esposo dormir. Claro, ¿cómo iba a dormir luego de recordarlo de golpe? Sonrió de forma pícara y brincó en la cama. Ligeramente emocionada.

La sorpresa que iba a darle.

Y ante el movimiento, Severus Snape despertaba confuso y parpadeando para ajustar su visión a la luz del sol en el alba.

— Severus, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Snape había parpadeado sorprendido y se había empujado en la cama, con las manos, hasta sentarse. ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Realmente? ¿Qué fecha era?

— Mi... ¿cumpleaños?

La mujer había asentido, inclinándose junto a la cómoda que tenía a un lado de ella, para buscar un calendario. Tenía la fecha enmarcada allí y luego la suya propia y la de sus hijos. El profesor de pociones había meditado en silencio.

Claro, su cumpleaños. Treinta y nueve años.

— Gracias, Nymphadora.

Y la mujer se había inclinado para besar a su esposo. Modestamente. Se había puesto en pie y la había escuchado en el salón. Hablaba con alguien y supuso que era su hijo mayor, porque en cuanto había escuchado su voz en el pasillo, también sus pasos briosos y cómo brincaba en la cama para abrazarlo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, ¡papi!

Había sonreído suavemente, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con mucho cuidado. Él siempre estaba atento a los cumpleaños.

Le encantaba felicitar y dar obsequios. Lo que fuera que pudiera hacer o encontrar.

— Gracias. Dime, ¿ya te cepillaste los dientes? ¿te bañaste? Huelo algo terrible. ¿Serás tú?

El niño se había echado a reír, bajándose de la cama de un salto y pasando junto a su madre con una sonrisa enorme entre sus labios. Corriendo.

Sí, esos solían ser días felices.

— No me digas que no quieres pastel, Severus. Ellos me pedirán que te compre uno y eso haremos.

El hombre había sonreído, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su esposa, al ella sentarse en la cama a su lado. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola cosa, escuchó una vocecilla que se acercaba.

— Feiz cumpeaños papi. Feiz cumpeaños...

Y se había acercado hasta la cama, mientras trataba de subirse. Y lo había conseguido, sentándose allí y chupándose un dedo.

— No te chupes los dedos, es malo para los dientes. Y además ya estás grande para eso. — había dicho su padre, mientras la sentaba en su regazo y ella se echaba allí, cómodamente. A abrazarlo. — Gracias. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí.

Y la había visto bajarse de la cama, para irse corriendo. Así solía ser ella, incansable. Siempre corriendo de un lado al otro con cubos y juguetes.

— Les preguntaré qué pastel quieren. Como sé que a ti te da igual y no te gusta mucho.

Severus estaba sentado en una esquina, cerrándose las mangas de su camisa. Había sonreído al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Chocolate. A ellos les encanta el chocolate. Pero ten cuidado de que no esté muy sobrecargado, para que no enfermen.

La mujer había asentido y había escuchado a su hijo gritar algo desde el salón.

— ¡Vamos a cocinarle a papi lo que más le gusta!

— Si supieran que no se consigue fácilmente, eso que me gusta.

Nymphadora había sonreído, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras él le daba la espalda en aquel rincón.

— Pero yo sé donde precisamente.

Y por supuesto que sí.

— Ten cuidado al salir.

Eso había dicho él, su esposo, antes de que ella se bajara de la cama.

— Claro, descuida. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Y eso había dicho ella, con otro beso. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón con una sonrisa y lo decía en alto.

— Vamos a la tienda para prepararle una comida especial a papá. ¿Quieren venir?

La pequeña entre sus brazos y el mayor había tomado su mano. Estaban listos para salir y bien, enfrentar al mundo. Juntos.

Como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Madre e hijos. Sin padre esta vez.

Un cambio. Y estaba emocionada con ello.


	29. Su cumpleaños II

La tienda, un lugar que tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar. Y su hija parecía entretenida, mientras ella trataba de encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Mia mami, mia. Osito...

— ¡Y yo quiero ese auto de carreras!

La mujer había sonreído, mirando el estante de juguetes.

— Pero no hemos venido a comprar juguetes cariño. Hemos venido a comprar comida para la fiesta de papá.

— ¡Si ella tiene el osito...yo quiero el auto, mami!

— ¡Osito!

Y Nymphadora sonreía, reía, mientras su hija estrujaba un gracioso oso con moño de traje y sombrero de gala. Su hijo en cambio; hacía ruidos de motor mientras jugaba con su auto por toda aquella tienda.

— Listo. Juguetes, comida. Todo listo.

_"Severus. Feliz cumpleaños."_

No solía recordar los cumpleaños, de hecho muy pocos. Y mientras estaba allí acostado, tratando de dormir, un pensamiento había surcado su memoria en forma de un sueño del pasado que le habría gustado haber recordado antes.

Soplaba velas, junto a Lily Evans, un pastel y una fiesta. Todo improvisado. Y luego de ello, de haberla perdido para siempre, ya no tenía motivos para celebrar nuevamente.

Hasta ese día. Con una mujer y dos pequeños hijos. Esposa e hijos.

Se había puesto en pie, de camino a la cocina, por un poco de vino y una copa. Eso había hecho. Se había servido un poco de vino tinto en una larga copa y la había alzado a la nada, bebiendo un poco, un sorbo.

— Feliz cumpleaños. Evans.

Y antes de terminar, podía escuchar la risa de su hija, mientras el mayor decía algo y su esposa comenzaba a reírse también.

— ¡Hola, Severus! — eso había exclamado ella, mientras él bajaba la vista. Su hijo sostenía un par de bolsas de compras y ella sostenía otras pocas. Se inclinó para ayudar y se percató de los nuevos integrantes de la familia en la caja de juguetes.

Mientras ella cocinaba y él le servía vino, Nymphadora narraba aquella graciosa historia.

— Y decía: _"¡Mami mia mia, osito!"_ y no dejaba de señalar al oso de felpa. Me pareció muy peculiar, así que tuve que comprarlo. Y luego compré un auto de carreras. ¡Supongo que eso va a suceder cada vez que vayamos de compras, no lo sé!

Severus se encogía de hombros, mientras la mujer suspiraba y sonreía, empuñando el cuchillo para cortar aquellos vegetales.

— Listo. Asado de pato y vegetales. Vino tinto y el pastel.

— Muchos podrían decir que tengo gustos muy "exquisitos".

— Al diablo lo que el resto diga. ¿No es así? Eso me dijiste la última vez.

Y dicho aquello, había salido con una gran olla entre sus manos y la había colocado en el centro de la mesa.

Cierto, eso había dicho.

— ¿Y eso qué es, mami?— se había quejado su hijo, mirando aquella comida con cierta curiosidad. Nervioso.

— Es solo pato y vegetales. Papas, ya sabes. Lo básico, zanahorias. Les gustará a ti y a tu hermana.

Dicho y hecho, los pequeños devoraban aquel plato. La pequeña de tres años tenía la mala costumbre de comer con los dedos y ensuciar todo a su paso. Chuparse los dedos mientras se negaba a usar un tenedor, cuchara, lo que fuera.

— ¡Ay, mi amor! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? — eso había dicho su madre, mientras limpiaba su rostro con una servilleta. — tienes que aprender a usar los cubiertos. Bueno, al menos ya sabes beber del vaso con tapa.

El pequeño niño de cinco años había suspirado en la mesa y Snape había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Quiero que veas el regalo, papi! ¿Puedo enseñárselo mamá?

La mujer había asentido y el pequeño se había bajado de un salto, corriendo a su habitación. Snape había ladeado la cabeza hacia su esposa. Pero ella no sabía de qué se trataba.

Su hijo regresó a la mesa y se subió a la silla con cierta dificultad.

— Mira, papi...¡mira!

Era un gran marco y su hijo parecía haber hecho un dibujo.

— Como no tenemos una foto familiar, hice un dibujo. Primero hice un enorme campo de Quiddicth, como siempre dices que eso me gustará y que es lo que debería practicar cuando sea grande. Y luego dibujé a mami, a mi hermana... ¡a todos!

Pero Snape había negado con la cabeza y había acariciado su cabeza. Desordenándole el cabello.

— En el pasado, mis padres también actuaron de esa forma. Cometieron el error de ponerme en situaciones que nunca deben sucederle a ningún niño. Quien quiera que sea. No te haré eso a ti. Si el fútbol es lo que te gusta, está bien para mí.

Y su esposa había sonreído a un lado, mientras sostenía la mano que Snape tenía posada sobre la mesa y miraba aquel dibujo que su hijo había hecho.

— ¡Wow, mi cabello sí que está rosado en ese hermoso dibujo!

— Así se te ve cuando estás contenta, mami.

Solo él se daba cuenta de detalles como ese, pensaba ella. Pero sí, de ahora en más así se vería por un buen tiempo.

Estaba contenta.

— Mia papi, mi osito...¡mi osito!

Y la mujer había comenzado a reír mientras ella colocaba el muñeco sobre la mesa.

Por más cumpleaños como aquel.


	30. Su cumpleaños III

Nymphadora estaba rodeada de los pequeños. Sostenía a la niña de tres años entre sus brazos.

— Bien. ¡Ayudemos a papá a soplar las velas! Soplemos muy fuerte junto a él, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así había sido, ambos niños habían soplado en dirección al pastel. Nymphadora Tonks había sonreído, mientras su hija parecía emocionada y continuaba soplando aunque ya estuvieran apagadas.

— ¡Y ahora aplaudimos! ¡Sí!

Los niños habían comenzado a aplaudir, mientras ella los sentaba a la mesa nuevamente y comenzaba a cortar un poco de pastel para cada uno.

— Vamos, Severus, tienes que comer aunque sea un trozo. Es tu pastel y ellos quieren que lo pruebes. ¿Por qué no?

Snape había asentido, mientras ella colocaba un pequeño trozo de pastel en el plato y suspiraba, mirándolo en silencio.

¿Por qué no lo intentaba?

Se había inclinado junto a su esposo y había plantado un beso en sus labios. Fugaz. Y antes de separarse, Severus Snape había sostenido el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos y había prolongado aquel beso.

Por un par de largos minutos.

Hasta que había recordado que sus dos hijos estaban allí, en la mesa. Y había abierto los ojos para mirar. Atentos, observando a sus padres.

Nymphadora se había sonrojado y había carraspeado, regresando a su postura original.

— Bien... ¡creo que es hora de ir a la cama!

Su hijo había comenzado a reír misteriosamente y Snape había arqueado una de sus cejas, sorprendido.

— ¡Ajá, papi! ¡Te vimos besando a mami!

— Como si fuera algo que ya no hubieses visto. — había sonreído su padre suavemente. — ¡Y ahora a la cama!

Nymphadora sostenía nuevamente a la pequeña y caminaba junto a su hijo. Hacia la habitación.

_"¡Mami, mami...¡mi osito!"_

— ¡Oh, cierto! El osito sobre la mesa. ¡Espera cariño!

La mujer caminó de regreso al salón y suspiró, tomando el osito. Alzó la mirada y allí estaba él, sentado en el mismo lugar. Observándola detalladamente.

Sonrió nerviosa y comenzó su camino de regreso a la habitación. Antes de irse, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y a mitad de camino, se detuvo a su lado, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Severus. Buenas noches.

— Gracias. Buenas noches.

En cuanto había terminado de contarles una historia, cobijado y encendido la linterna de noche, Severus Snape ya estaba en la cama. Le daba la espalda, así que supuso que dormía. Con un suspiro de reflexión, Nymphadora se había sentado allí. A pensar.

Todo resultaba ser tan perfecto que dolía. En cierta forma. ¿Y qué tal si al final, todo se caía gracias a su propio peso?

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Tanta inseguridad acumulada.

— Mañana debo ver a Albus Dumbledore. Hay ciertas cosas que quisiera conversar con él. ¿Te importa quedarte con ellos un rato?

Pero juraba que no lo había oído. No, no quería saber que su esposo tenía dudas al respecto que solo Albus Dumbledore; podía finiquitar.

— ¿Nymphadora?— eso había dicho, dándose la vuelta.

— Eh... ¡no! No, Severus. ¿Cómo piensas eso?

— ¿Qué sucede, Nymphadora? — la mujer se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, mientras Snape se sentaba en la cama. Mirándola, insondable.

— Todo esto es... tan... perfecto que... ¡tengo miedo de que no sea real! Que al final todo sea parte de un enorme fracaso y descubramos que no podemos amarnos.

— Lupin ya lo dijo. Te perdonó. Entonces ¿por qué tienes miedo?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Te forzaste tú mismo a perdonarme porque no tenías otra alternativa para vivir? ¿Porque los niños lo necesitaban?

— ¿Y qué esperabas? No podía sentirme "atraído" por ti al principio. ¡Luego de todo lo sucedido! Pero... ¿por qué cuestionas eso justo ahora?

— Lo estuve pensando, realmente. Durante el cumpleaños, Severus. Pensaba en lo que dijiste sobre el matrimonio y creí que...

Severus había parpadeado. Perplejo.

¿Acaso estaba pensando...?

— ¿Quieres...casarte?

— ¡Me pareció atractiva la idea! Pero luego pensé que quizá eso llevaría todo este asunto a otro nivel. Un nivel complicado y tú...¡tú comprendes! Podríamos entrar en la rutina. Darnos cuenta de que no somos marido y mujer realmente, el uno para el otro y de pronto sentí...¡sentí miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo! ¡No quiero perderte! Esa es la verdad.

Otro asunto que tenía que discutir con Albus Dumbledore.

_Matrimonio._


	31. Matrimonio

Severus Snape guardaba silencio mientras Albus deliberaba al respecto de lo dicho. Sonrió al final y el profesor de pociones se lo temía.

— ¿Tú la amas, Severus?

El hombre se había sobresaltado con la naturaleza de la pregunta.

— Ella es...una gran mujer. De eso estoy seguro. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar con ella y realmente.

— Responde mi pregunta, Severus. ¿Tú la amas?

El hombre se acomodó en la silla y meditó. ¿Qué decir? Sentía "deseos" cada vez que la miraba a través del espejo. Lo había disfrutado, en cada momento que habían podido hacerlo. Que habían podido estar juntos en una cama o en algún lugar. Y no solo hablaba de hacer el amor.

Hablaba de compartir en familia. Hablaba de aquellos momentos juntos.

Todos y cada uno. Cenas, siestas, juegos. Cualquier cosa.

— Por eso vine hasta aquí. ¡No sé cómo responderte!

Albus había vuelto a sonreír, acomodándose en la silla con un inspirar suave y acariciándose la barba plateada con una mano.

— Yo creo que la amas, Severus. Creo que te has enamorado de ella y la necesitas, como ella te necesitaba a ti. Si no; no puedo explicar por qué has llevado toda esta relación a otro nivel.

— Solo espero que no esté embarazada nuevamente. No quisiera..."alterar" las cosas.

— Pero si ella te ha sugerido el matrimonio, he de pensar que eso es lo que quiere. Cambiarlo todo para algo más feliz, algo más "completo".

— Tengo miedo de que no funcione, Albus. No lo sé, quizá yo no soy el esposo que ella necesita. El hombre que...

— Has estado con ella durante todos estos años, has estado con los niños mientras han crecido. Es suficiente prueba de que lo eres, Severus.

Snape había guardado silencio, mientras pensaba. Solo Albus Dumbledore podía entender cuando hablaba de algo como el "sexo", casi de forma gráfica. Solo con él podía compartir algo como aquello. Con alguien que casi había sido como su padre durante tanto tiempo. Y no era la primera vez.

Con Lily también se había sucedido una charla así.

— Quizá intentarlo no estaría mal. Y alegrarías a los niños.

Severus había suspirado, ausente. No tenía respuesta para algo como ello. Matrimonio. Usualmente el hombre le proponía casamiento a la mujer, no viceversa.

¿Qué decisión debía tomar?

Y durante la tarde, mientras los pequeños dormían, ella estaba sentada allí en el salón. Mirando el atardecer caer sobre su ventana y el alfeizar reflejando los rayos a punto de extinguirse.

Seguramente Severus Snape tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Mejores que solo sentarse en pensar en las necedades sentimentales de su "esposa" por conveniencia.

Había suspirado, ligeramente triste. Decepcionada.

Bueno. Así tenía que ser.

Quizá hubiese sido para peor.

Sentada allí, reflexionando, la chimenea chisporroteó débilmente. Inspiró y acomodó su silla para encararla.

Estaba por regresar, de eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué no? Ya había discutido todo con Albus Dumbledore, pero no con ella.

¿Se quejaba?

Y de hecho así era, estaba parado frente a ella. En silencio, mientras Tonks permanecía sentada.

Pensaba levantarse pero Severus había negado con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave. Distinta de muchas otras que hubiese visto antes. Se preguntaba de qué se trataba, pero resultaba mejor no alterarse, no "meditar" el asunto y dejarlo fluir. Fluir y venir como tuviese que ser.

Despegó los labios para hacer una mundana pregunta. Quizá un muy típico: "¿Cómo estás, cómo te fue?" "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?"

Pero antes de hablar...

Había una pequeña caja sobre sus manos. Negra, revestida de terciopelo.

Entendió el mensaje de inmediato. No era tonta. Toda mujer sabía reconocer algo así; cuando se lo ponían enfrente.

Y habría brincado de la silla para abrazarlo. Para rodearlo con sus brazos hasta casi perder el equilibro y golpear la chimenea tras él. Se sostuvo de ella para no perder el equilibro y la escuchó.

Sollozar sobre su hombro.

Sí, eso decía que quería pasar su vida con ella. O lo que quedara. Y era suficiente.

— ¿Necesitas una respuesta, Severus?

Y había negado con la cabeza. Aunque no supiera si para esa hora o día, ella siguiera pensado igual. Siguiera queriendo lo mismo.

Y ella había sonreído mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, dulcemente.

Para siempre era una gran palabra, pero al menos se podían quedar en "haberlo intentado".


	32. Despertar de buenas noticias

Y Severus Snape se había despertado aquella fría mañana de otoño, con la voz suave de Nymphadora Tonks, tratando de explicarse.

Tratando de hablar sobre el "matrimonio".

— ¿Y entonces te vas a casar otra vez, mami?— había preguntado su hijo, mientras ella estaba sentada allí, a su lado. Sostenía a su pequeña hija y la miraba, mientras ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante, tratando de tomar una galleta del plato en la mesa. Nymphadora se había movido a su vez para acercarle el plato y que ella pudiera tomar la galleta con chocolate; que tanto ansiaba probar.

En ese momento en particular, Severus Snape se había dado cuenta de qué tan largo estaba el cabello de su esposa. Mientras ella se inclinaba allí para mirarla y sonreír. Caía a un lado de ella y de su hija.

Idénticas.

— ¡Buenos días, papi!

Pero estaba ensimismado en mirar. Comenzaba a gustarle la idea de estar casado, quizá no iba a estar tan mal como su subconsciente trataba de decirle. Debía dejar de hacerle caso y dejar de usar la mente. Pensar menos, sentir más.

Y Nymphadora se había dado la vuelta para observar y su hija se había subido al sofá para asomarse y mirarlo.

"Papi" se escuchaba por toda la casa.

— ¡Buenos días, Severus!

— Bueos días...papi.

Se había acercado a la pequeña y había acariciado su cabeza, mientras ella mordisqueaba la galleta, sentada en el sofá.

— ¿Tan temprano y comiendo galletas?

— Quería explicarles acerca del matrimonio, pero creo que no han comprendido el asunto muy bien. No soy buena en ello. ¿Podrías ayudarme? No soy muy buena con las palabras, creo que ya lo sabes muy bien.

Severus había asentido, sentándose a un lado en el sofá. Su hijo había caminado hasta el mismo punto, sentándose a un lado y mirando a su padre. Abnegado.

— Tu madre y yo nos casaremos. Hemos vivido largo tiempo juntos, como ya sabes. Pero nos hacía falta una especie de... ¿cómo decirlo? "Ceremonia", para demostrar ese amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Una forma de estar legalmente "juntos". No es obligatorio, pero es un acto simbólico.

Su hijo había parpadeado, confundido.

— Pero...si no es obligatorio... ¿por qué se casan, papi?

— Casarse implica una responsabilidad mayor. Jurarle a esa persona que te importa, fidelidad. Compañía, en los buenos momentos y malos momentos. Amor, amistad. A veces solo necesitas ir y decírselo frente a muchas personas que sean testigo de tu palabras. Para que nunca rompas esa promesa.

— ¡Mi hermana y yo seremos testigos, papi! Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Y Snape había sonreído, mientras Nymphadora lo imitaba, sosteniendo a la pequeña que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

— Seguro que sí. Lo serán.

Y el pequeño había asentido, bajándose del sofá de un salto y corriendo hasta su habitación. La mujer a un lado; había suspirado y había alzado la mirada para observarlo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya tenía un anillo, no necesitabas comprarme otro.

— Ese era un anillo cualquiera, barato. Este tiene un motivo. Una razón de ser. Puede parecerte costoso, pero el motivo del regalo ha cambiado y merecía un anillo mejor. Más costoso, más brillante.

Se había quedado en silencio, sonriendo. Se había sonrojado de pronto y había decido bajar la mirada hacia su hija, que dormía entre sus brazos.

— Te has despertado durmiendo. ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. Tu padre me ha sacado de mi elemento, por así decirlo, luego de sus hermosas palabras.— había susurrado, acariciando su largo cabello negro.

Y antes de que se pusiera de pie para dejarla en su cuna, Severus Snape había carraspeado y ella había alzado la mirada para observarlo.

— ¿Has pensado en cómo será nuestra boda? Realmente, si me lo preguntas, para mí es algo bochornoso...

— Descuida, pensaba invitar a algunos amigos. Quizá a unos parientes, si quisieran venir. Mis padres. Creo que solo Hermione vendría. ¿¡Por qué querrían vérselas conmigo, luego de tan horrendos actos que he cometido!

Sonreía, de forma sarcástica. Pero en verdad dolía. Dolía que tuviesen una vista tan baja de su persona.

Pero ella se lo había buscado, sí.

— Los convenceré. De alguna forma los convenceré de venir. Descuida.

— No deberías tomarte tantas consideraciones para conmigo, solo traerá problemas. Temo que te desencantes y al final decidas lo correcto. Decir que no a nuestro casamiento. Realmente no me sentiré mal si esa es tu idea, si decides arrepentirte. Estaré...bien.

Había negado con la cabeza, de camino al mismo punto en donde ella estaba de pie. Acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Suavemente.

— Ya me conoces. Una vez que decido algo, no cambio de parecer. Lo viste en carne propia. Una vez que me enamoré de Evans, nunca abandoné aquel sentimiento.

Y la mujer pensaba replicar.

— Hasta que tú llegaste.

Sonriente. Así se había quedado, mientras Snape caminaba de regreso a la habitación y luego, estaba en el salón una vez más. Con pedazos de pergamino entre sus manos y un par de plumas y tinteros.

— Puedes decirme exactamente a quiénes debo escribir y así; pensar en una forma de convencerlos. Quizá allí podamos decir algunas verdades que les debemos. Incluso a Granger.

¿Por qué ese "asunto" la ponía nerviosa? Se había mordido el labio inferior y Snape había suspirado en respuesta.

— Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, Nymphadora. Una vez que el asunto esté aclarado y sepan que vamos a casarnos, no deberían juzgarte. Y si lo hacen, supongo que ellos se pierden de una gran amiga e hija.

Nunca había escuchado a Severus Snape dirigirse en pro de alguien y mucho menos de alguien como ella.

¿Por qué había cambiado?

— Severus, tú no sería capaz de decir algo así. Disculpa si te llevo la contraria, pero palabras como esas no saldrían nunca de tu boca. Menos dirigidas a mí.

— Solamente digo lo que pienso. No tengo explicación alguna para ello.

La mujer había sonreído, de camino a la habitación de los pequeños.

— Llevas ya mucho tiempo sin poder explicarte, entonces. ¿Y sabes una cosa?

El hombre había negado con la cabeza, mirándola.

— Me gusta cuando no puedes explicarte. Usualmente en esos momentos suceden las cosas felices.

Supuso que sí, mientras escribía cartas de "invitación". Detestaba ser el "ojo" de la situación, pero si ella quería una boda...

_Él iba dársela._


	33. Sorpresas

Nymphadora Tonks sonreía ante la sensación de que su "esposo" Severus Snape, dormía junto a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos. La sensación de que resultaría complicado levantarse aquel día, sin despertarlo al tratar de quitar sus brazos de encima.

Como fuera, mientras meditaba la mejor forma de moverse sin despertarlo, escuchó una suave voz que se aproximaba hasta la habitación familiar.

Se trataba de su hijo.

— Mami, mami...

— Dime cariño, estoy despierta. No hagas mucho ruido, papá aún duerme.

— ¡Tengo hambre, mami y no puedo alcanzar la leche para el cereal!

Claro, siempre colocaba las cosas peligrosas lejos de su alcance. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para mirar. ¿Cómo podía levantarse?

Cuidadosamente, al cabo de un rato, pudo lograrlo.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, acariciando su rostro por unos segundos. Severus dio un respingo y continuó durmiendo. Nymphadora se puso en pie, tomando la mano de su hijo mayor y caminando en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

— ¡Cereal, mami!

Se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzar el cereal en la alacena y de pronto había dejado de sentir el mundo a su alrededor. Se tambaleó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Golpeándose con la cocina tras ella.

— ¡Mamita... ¿te sientes bien?

— Sí, creo que sí...

— Le diré a papi... ¡ya vuelvo mami!

Había corrido hasta la habitación principal y se había detenido junto a su padre, llamándolo. Severus Snape despertó confundido, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Qué era tan urgente?

— ¡Papi, papi! Mami se siente mal, ¡mami casi se cae! ¡Tienes que venir rápido!

— ¿Mamá? — repitió confundido, luego captó el punto. — ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¡En la cocina! Ven pronto... ¡rápido!

Se levantó a rastras, mientras su hijo trataba de guiarlo a través del pasillo hasta la cocina. Estaba sentada allí, en el salón. Una mano cubría su rostro, mientras ella tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Nymphadora?

Había escuchado la voz de su esposo, pero realmente no podía ver. Inspiró mientras el hombre tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado, tratando de apartar sus manos de su rostro. Pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

— Severus... estoy bien, descuida. Solo fue un mareo, nada más.

¿Mareos?

— Nymphadora...¿no estarás...?

La mujer suspiró, sonriente.

— ¿Dices...? ¿Embarazada, Severus? Oh no, no lo creo. Nos hemos cuidado muy bien en esos términos. He de estar enferma nada más. Como mis pequeños estuvieron enfermos, seguro yo también. — eso había dicho mientras abría los ojos cuidadosamente y ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a su hijo y acariciaba su cabello, dulcemente.

— ¿Qué tienes, mami? ¡Papi ¿qué tiene mami? ¡¿Qué tiene mami?

— Solo necesita descansar. La acompañaré a la habitación mientras terminas tu cereal.

— ¡Pero no quiero!

— Termínalo, estaré bien.

El pequeño había asentido, mientras permanecía de pie en la mitad del pasillo. Nymphadora había sonreído, dejándose caer en la cama mientras Severus permanecía de pie a un lado, cobijándola.

— Por un momento creí que...

— Yo también, Severus. Pero no habría sido...bueno. Supongo. Aún tenemos a la pequeña que solo tiene tres años y no sé si estamos listos para otra responsabilidad como esa. Aunque...

Severus había suspirado, animándola a continuar.

— Habríamos tenido un hijo porque nos amamos. No reniego de mis dos hijos, pero habría sido totalmente distinto.

También había pensado en eso. Y tan pronto como lo había dicho, ella había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Se había inclinado para besa su frente suavemente, mientras la mujer acariciaba su rostro.

— Está bien, tienes que descansar. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, recuerda que los niños lo perciben todo. Solo no pienses en ello y se alejará. Además, estoy seguro de que he visto cartas en el alfeizar, muchas. Quizá tendremos la respuesta que esperábamos.

Y antes de irse, había escuchado aquellas palabras que le daban una razón a sus decisiones de hacía un tiempo hasta ahora.

— Te amo, Severus. Realmente te amo.

E iba a dar aquella respuesta que hacía tiempo atrás habría dicho solo con sarcasmos e ironías contenidas.

— Y yo también, Nymphadora. Duerme bien y no te preocupes por ellos, algo se me ocurrirá.

Con ello y un delicado beso de despedida, había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, sumiéndola en total obscuridad.

Obscuridad para reflexionar.

Y de camino al salón, había mirado las cartas sobre la mesa. Su hijo comía el cereal, desganado. Se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa suave, acarició su cabeza mientras miraba la correspondencia.

— Mamá está bien, solo necesita descansar. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Hay carta de los abuelos, papi!

— Lo sé. Y parece que... nos visitarán pronto.

— ¡Genial! Le diré a mami...

— En cuanto despierte. Si tu hermana despierta, sácala de su cuna. Tengo algunas cartas que responder y voy a estar ocupado. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño había asentido bajándose de la mesa y tomando el plato vacío, colocándolo en el fregadero. Había corrido de regreso a su habitación, mientras Severus admiraba el correo.

Bien. 2 de 4 respuestas. Dos buenas respuestas al menos.

Pero... ¿por gusto o conveniencia?

Esperaba que todo resultara como lo había planificado. No quería errores, tristezas, reclamos. Pretendía dejar esa etapa en el pasado.

Los malos días en el pasado.

Y se puso en pie camino a la habitación. Su esposa dormía, así que se sentó en su lado correspondiente y encendió una pequeña lamparilla.

Tenía mucho que escribir. Muchas dudas que aclarar.


	34. Explicaciones I

Nymphadora inspiraba sonriente, mientras sostenía un sonajero frente a la cuna de su hija. Estaba sentada allí, mirándola atentamente, medio dormida.

— Yo creo que no, pero mi cuerpo insiste. Quizá papá tenga razón y sí tengamos una hermanita o hermanito para ustedes. ¡No lo sé! No sé si estoy lista para otro bebé. ¡Estoy tan cansada! ¿Y tú qué crees cariño? ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita? Pero no quisiera, ya sabes, asustar a tu padre. Debería comprobarlo, pero...¿cómo salir por una prueba de embarazo? Tu hermano y tu padre podrían regresar pronto y yo no sabría qué excusa darle.

Y así era. Severus y su hijo mayor, estaban sentados en el parque luego de una ardua sesión de práctica en fútbol.

— Papá...¿qué es embarazo?

Severus había sonreído ante la naturaleza de la pregunta y su hijo parpadeaba, confuso.

— ¿Es algo malo lo que tiene mami?

— No, al contrario. No es nada malo, es bueno. Bien, dependiendo de la circunstancia. A través de un embarazo es como nacieron tú y tu hermana.

— ¿Y cómo te embarazas?

No iba a explicarle eso, pero quizá podía aclarar algunas cosas y luego, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, explicarle el resto.

— Es algo que no entenderás por ahora, pero es un asunto particular de mujeres. Sucede, usualmente, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman y concuerdan tener hijos.

— ¿Y deciden que sea niño y niña, papi?

— No, eso no se puede decidir. Es obra del destino. Los padres esperan para saber qué sexo tiene el bebé que va a nacer.

Su hijo tenía el aspecto de no entender lo que quería decir. Severus había vuelto a sonreír, tomando aquel balón y poniéndose en pie.

— Vamos, es hora de irnos. Seguramente mamá y tu hermana están despiertas y es hora de almorzar antes de que los abuelos aparezcan en casa.

Al entrar, Nymphadora reía ante la naturaleza de la pregunta, mientras Snape le comentaba y su hijo se acercaba para preguntarle si podía pedir otro hermano para jugar fútbol con él también. Se encogió de hombros y susurró que lo intentaría.

— ¿Mis padres? Ellos...¿ellos piensan venir?

— Las respuestas no fueron las más amables, pero tampoco negativas.

_"¿Casarse? ¿Están seguros de algo así? Pronto verán que no tienen nada en común más que un pasado dudoso y esas diferencias volverán a "separarlos". Que unidos no creemos que estén del todo, en realidad"_

— Comprendo que dijeran algo como eso. Comprendo que estén enfadados. No puedo culparlos. Cometí un error, ¡pero los niños no tienen la culpa! Ellos merecen tener abuelos, sin importar qué tan mal nos llevemos!

— Estoy de acuerdo, descuida. — eso había dicho él, mientras colocaba dos copas y vino rosa sobre la mesa. — ¿Una copa?

— No gracias, estoy bien.

— ¿No creerás que estás embarazada o sí? Pensaba que nos cuidábamos las espaldas en esos temas.

Pero ¿qué podía decir? Si no resultaba ser un embarazo, ¿entonces qué podía ser? Esa sensación tan evidente, la reconocía donde fuera. Había tenido dos oportunidades para experimentarla. O estaba enferma o realmente estaba embarazada.

Incluso pese a cuidarse.

— ¡Mami, mami!

— Hola, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya pronto almorzaremos. Esperamos a los abuelos. ¿¡No estás emocionada!

Pero ella no lo estaba, realmente.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Papá!

— ¿Quieres que papá juegue contigo? Bueno, papá podría puesto que yo terminaré de poner la mesa. Asegúrate de estar limpia, ¿de acuerdo? Y de no cansar tanto a tu padre, lo necesito más tarde, mi amor.

La niña tomaba su mano mientras Nymphadora se despedía de ella con las suyas y Snape la seguía hasta la habitación.

Había suspirado en silencio, preguntándose qué le deparaba aquel futuro obscuro, por decirlo de una forma.

¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres? ¿Hermione? Estaba aceptando el compromiso, ¿por qué ellos no podían aceptarlo también?

Supuso que lo descubriría en poco tiempo.

— Mami...

— Dime cariño.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde dejé mi camisa favorita?

— ¿Esa azul con pequeños balones de fútbol, mi amor?

— ¡Sí!

— Está en el lavandero, junto a la ropa de tu padre.

Pero tenía que mantenerse positiva ante las circunstancias, sin importar qué. Y eso pensaba mientras escuchaba la larga risa de su hija, mientras corría alrededor de la habitación y Severus Snape trataba de atraparla.

Por ellos y por la vida que creía; nacía en su interior.


	35. Explicaciones II

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que le gustaba. Sentada, en el salón, esperando por aquella visita. No resultaba ser una dulce espera como hubiera querido. Se levantó, nerviosa, juntando sus manos y apretándolas tan fuertemente que pensaba iba a terminar cortándose la circulación. Y su esposo, tras ella, bebía vino.

Lo más calmado que podía.

— Descuida, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nosotros somos tu familia ahora. Sé que son tus progenitores, tus padres. Pero si no les interesa, nos tienes a nosotros. Supongo que no es un gran consuelo y sin embargo.

Pero había guardado silencio y había visto a la mujer acercarse hasta abrazarlo y reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Está bien. Gracias. Al menos sé que puedo contar con algo a lo que aferrarme.

— Sí.

Antes de finalizar la oración, la chimenea crepitaba y Nymphadora sintió la estrechez de su corazón, dando tumbos dentro de su garganta. Severus Snape la soltó suavemente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a los visitantes que como espirales; se arremolinaban en el salón y se limpiaban las cenizas de los largos abrigos de invierno.

Ted y Andrómeda Tonks estaban ante su presencia. Hacía tanto que no la había visto, que ya casi no recordaba su aspecto.

Nymphadora había hecho un ademán de querer acercarse a sus padres. Pero y sin embargo, permaneció quieta. Confundida.

¿Qué debía hacer?

— Buenas tardes, Severus.

— Buenas tardes, Andrómeda.

El silencio incómodo solo pudo cortarse con la voz de la pequeña diciendo _"mami"_mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Andrómeda había sonreído al verla detenerse a un lado y chuparse los dedos.

— Mi amor... ella es tu abuela, mi madre. Y él, tu abuelo. Mi padre.

— ¡Abuelo... abuela!

Ambos niños habían corrido a abrazarlos. Y para lo que Nymphadora esperaba, se habían comportado mejor de lo que creía.

— Recibimos tu carta, Snape. Al principio no supimos qué contestar. No puedo decirte que nos alegra leer eso, ni mucho menos luego de lo sucedido y además...

Pero Nymphadora Tonks sabía que aquella verdad resultaría ser rimbombante para su hijo mayor, que miraba a sus abuelos, atento.

— Vamos cariño, hay algo que quiero mostrarle a la abuela y necesito tu ayuda. Trae a tu hermana y así tu padre podrá hablar con los abuelos mientras tanto.

El pequeño había asentido, mientras Snape permanecía en el salón.

— Luego de saber lo que nuestra propia hija terminó haciendo. — completó su madre, mientras Snape fruncía el ceño.

— Por amor.

— No me vengas con eso, Severus. ¿La has perdonado, luego de todo? ¿De verdad? Tú, aquel que nunca pudo condonar las bromas del pasado y creció resentido de dos seres que solo eran arrastrados por sus bromas infantiles y sin sentido, mentalmente inmaduros. Pero tú creíste que eran personales.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Nunca nos agradamos, nos odiábamos. ¡Pude haber muerto ese día! Pero estoy hablando de Nymphadora, de tu hija. No de mí ni de mi pasado.

— A los hechos me remito.

Severus Snape había soltado la copa en la mesa y se había cruzado de brazos, con un aspecto de severidad característico que solo mostraba el deprecio que podía tenerle a algo o a alguien.

— Ella ha cambiado. Sí, no puedo olvidar todo lo sucedido. Quizá no fue una buena decisión, quizá no fue la mejor idea que tuvo, pero no creo que tú tengas el derecho de juzgar. No tú, Andrómeda. Que huiste de casa renegando tu propia fortuna y casándote con este hombre que tienes a un lado.

Ted pensaba opinar, pero Tonks y sus hijos estaban de regreso. Severus guardó silencio mientras la mujer sonreía suavemente. Su hija sostenía su mano y admiraba a los presentes.

— Usualmente no es tan tímida, quizá se sienta mejor luego.

— Juzgar se te da bien, Andrómeda.

— ¡No permito que hable así de mi esposa!

— Calma, Ted. Severus tiene un punto, supongo.

Para cuando Nymphadora creyó que sus nervios no podían empeorar, sus padres estaban sentados en el salón, tomando té. Mientras ella intentaba explicarles el motivo de su casamiento.

— Decidimos que era lo mejor para los niños. Estábamos hartos de las hostilidades y de pronto...

Nymphadora ladeó la cabeza, asegurándose de que sus hijos estuvieran lejos. Jugando, sin escuchar.

— Nos dimos cuenta de que resultaba inevitable amarnos. Nos tomó mucho darnos cuenta pero luego...

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Aprendieron a amarse luego de todo... ¿cómo puedes amar a una persona que...ha caído...tan bajo?

Que su madre se dirigiera a ella de esa forma, había sido la gota que rebasaba el vaso de agua. Se puso en pie y la observó, abnegada en lágrimas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Creía que eras mi madre, que algo de compasión debía quedar en tu alma. ¡Pero no! No puedes perdonarme y Severus, que fue el afectado, el principal, me ha perdonado antes que todos ustedes.

— Quizá es tonto por hacerlo.

Eso había sido lo último. Ambos niños habían alzado la cabeza al oír a su madre gritar y llorar, mientras Snape trataba de calmar la situación.

— ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto!

Y había pasado, veloz, en dirección a la habitación principal. Se había encerrado allí, mientras un silencio incómodo sobrecogía el lugar.

— Ahora ella actúa como una niña. No me extraña que hiciera lo que hizo. Le hace falta madurar y caer en la realidad.

El profesor de pociones se hizo oídos sordos ante aquel comentario y atravesó el salón, camino a la habitación.

No necesitaba tocar para pasar. Alohomora resultaba ser suficiente.

Estaba allí, sentada en la cama. Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca.

— Es absurdo. Ella es una mujer absurda. Hablarme de moral cuando ella huyó de su propia mansión por un muggle.

Severus se había sentado a su lado, resoplando suavemente.

— No la odias, solo odias que no pueda entenderte como tú seguramente tuviste que hacerlo. Y te recomiendo que no la odies. Al fin y al cabo, es solo tu madre. Supongo que volverá a confiar en ti.

— ¡¿Pero cuándo, Severus? ¿Cuándo?

— No lo sé. Pero mientras eso suceda, nosotros tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar.

Tanto estrés resultaba negativo para el bebé, si estaba esperándolo. Tal vez.

Reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras hipaba de tanto llorar. Sonrió, acomodándose y ladeando la mirada para observar a su "esposo".

— Los niños estaban tan emocionados de que almorzáramos juntos. Y creo que no sucederá.

— Ya veremos. Delante de ellos fingirían cualquier cosa. Seguramente se quedarán a almorzar por compromiso.

— Que al menos ellos sean felices creyendo cuentos de algo irreal.

Así era siempre. Hadas de los dientes, Morfeo, Santa Claus.


	36. Un voto de confianza

Nymphadora permanecía sentada en la mesa, lo más lejos de su madre que pudiera. Su hija estaba sentada a un lado y ella sonreía mientras trataba de hacerle comer sin ensuciarse o sin que encontrara la diversión en bañarse de arroz y salsa.

— ¡Pero mi amor, si la comida no es para jugar! Los abuelos están aquí. ¿No quieres que ellos vean lo ordenada que eres comiendo?

La pequeña asentía, sonriendo y llena de salsa entre dientes y parte de su rostro. La mujer trataba de limpiarla, mientras su hermano cooperaba. Andrómeda había carraspeado y Severus, que hasta ese entonces miraba a su familia, ladeó la cabeza para observarla.

— Tu padre te entregará en el altar, si eso quieres Nymphadora.

— No es lo que quiero.— dijo la mujer, distraída en el rostro de su hija.— es algo que todo padre debe hacer.

— Cuando es el hombre indicado. — suspiró su padre y Nymphadora Tonks se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba una cuchara para que su hija pudiera comer.

— No necesito de tu lástima mamá, ni menos la tuya papá. Severus es el hombre que amo y con o sin ustedes, de igual forma me casaré. ¿Creen que no me hice la misma pregunta? Pueden preguntárselo a su vez. Cuántas veces no cuestioné este amor. Cuántas veces no desperté entre lágrimas, preocupada porque todo fuera una mentira. Y Severus siempre confió en mí a pesar de mis errores y sé que yo puedo confiar en él, en que me ama. A pesar de todo.

— No dudo que te ame.— intervino Andrómeda al otro lado.— solo dudo de las razones que tiene para "amarte".

Snape había guardado silencio; mientras madre e hija se observaban a través de la mesa. Parpadeó un par de veces ante el escepticismo puro, que cegaba a la madre de su futura esposa.

— Me pregunto si dices todo esto porque tuviste una vida miserable y no quieres que tu hija repita tu error, al casarse con alguien que no debe.

Ted Tonks pensaba replicar, pero Andrómeda suspiró llamando a su calma y el hombre guardó la compostura. Severus prosiguió.

— Me preguntas por razones, pero tú jamás dijiste alguna por la cuál justificar tu huida. ¿O sí? Lo amas, muy bien. Esa es una gran razón. ¿Qué esperas escuchar, algo heroico? ¿Algo ruin, como si quisiera robar su fortuna? Que una mujer sufra es doloroso, lo debes saber perfectamente. Asumo sufriste lo suficiente. Que te desprecien por un error, que te martiricen de por vida. Más fácil se me hizo perdonar porque al final de cuentas, ¿qué ganaba con odiarla? ¿Iba al pasado nuevamente y cambiaba el curso de la historia?

— Pero odias a Sirius, Remus y a James Potter.

— Diferentes razones. Ellos hicieron lo que hicieron a libre albedrío. Nymphadora estaba cegada por amor, engañada por sí misma y el señor tenebroso. Condonar errores por inocencia resulta más fácil que tratar de perdonar a un culpable con todas las de la ley.

La mujer había sonreído asintiendo.

— Bien, tienes otro buen punto. Muy bien, Severus. Me parece que tus dotes de "negociador" todavía surten efecto aunque ya no te dividas entre dos bandos que se juegan tu piel y tus huesos.

— Me alegra que te diviertas con ello. Pero creo que nunca cambiará. Las personas que son "felices" son las peores. Son aquellas que más lastiman, que más se ríen del sufrimiento ajeno. Y al final son aquellas que más sufren. Mírate, alejas a tu hija. A la única hija que tienes y estás sentada aquí, juzgando qué tan triste fue mi vida. Sí, es cierto, no tomé las mejores decisiones pero...

Nymphadora había suspirado al observar su sonrisa suave.

— Soy más "feliz" o como quieras llamarlo. Mucho más que tú que lo tienes todo y no sabes cómo aprovecharlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser más feliz? ¡Severus Snape hablando de felicidad! ¡Claro! Eso es lo más absurdo que jamás oí!

— Porque tengo algo que tú ya no tienes. Una familia. Y no pienso abandonarla a la primera adversidad que se presente.

Andrómeda había guardado silencio, mientras Severus daba un sorbo a su copa de vino y daba como terminado el almuerzo. Al despedirse los niños de sus abuelos, Nymphadora había inspirado con una sonrisa.

Que Severus Snape la defendiera de sus padres de aquella forma, decía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y a la hora de la siesta, lo que para ellos resultaba ser mucho más que simples horas de sueño, quería demostrarle a qué conclusiones había llegado.

— Severus...gracias. — susurró mientras sonreía sobre su cuerpo, llena de lágrimas. Quizá era más sensible con el embarazo, quizá solo estaba emocionada.

— La insensibilidad de Andrómeda frente a un caso así, me causa tanta gracia como asco y desprecio. Simplemente no puedo entenderla. Una mujer tan fina, con clase, abandona todo por un muggle y luego, años después, condena a su hija por actos de amor. ¡Es estúpido!

Y ella había sonreído, besando la comisura de sus labios, mientras el hombre trataba de sostenerla con un brazo para que no se desbalanceara y cayera. Tal como hacía con su "familia" todo el tiempo.

Desde el comienzo.

— Lo sé, olvídalo. No tiene remedio. Y mientras tanto, creo que tendremos que abstenernos de sexo por un tiempo. Si vamos a tener otro bebé.

— No puedo creerlo hasta no verlo. Estoy seguro de que no hemos cometido ni un solo error. Me pregunto si debo cuestionarme los métodos que he estado practicando.

— No, Severus. Está bien así. Para mañana tendrás unas prueba de embarazo entre tus manos. Te lo prometo.

Y el hombre había suspirado allí, en silencio mientras miraba atentamente a sus ojos y acariciaba su rostro con su mano libre. La mujer de sus pesadillas ahora, por mera casualidad, se había ido a dormir a sus sueños superficiales. Aquellos que, de vez en cuando, "alegraban" sus noches de sueño.

Ya no resultaban ser pinceladas de ira contenida, matices grises y sepias. El color rosa de su cabello, cuando sonreía y estaba feliz, era lo que adornaba muchas cosas en sus sueños. Cuando cerraba los ojos.

Podía acostumbrarse a verlo. ¿Por qué no?

— Voy a dormir con los niños. Te amo, Severus.

— Muy bien, te veré para cenar.

Y así abandonaba la cama; dejando la inmensidad para pensar. Mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas y hacía un recorrido visual desde el pasado hasta el presente y parte de su futuro.

Estar casado no parecía una tortura y ella tampoco.

Ni hablar de aquel nuevo sentimiento que estaba experimentando. Amor, enamorarse. Lo había hecho, Lily Evans podía ser testigo fiel de ello.

Pero aquello era diferente. Aquello resultaba ser correspondido y era totalmente distinto. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero no era solamente amor.

Quizá eso había sentido ella y la había motivado a pelear y tratar de vencer por Remus Lupin.

Podía. Nunca lo sabría con exactitud.


	37. Esperanza

El pequeño de cinco años caminaba hasta el salón, frotándose uno de los ojos y ahogando un bostezo. Alzó la cabeza para saludar a su padre.

— Buenos días, papi.

Pero había alguien más allí. Hermione Granger. El niño sonrió, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mujer para saludar.

— Buenos días, señora Granger. Papi... ¿y mami?

Severus había inspirado en silencio, mirando a Hermione que sonreía suavemente en dirección a su hijo. Él los miraba a ambos, curioso.

— Tuve que visitar al doctor, no se sentía bien. Volverá pronto.

— ¿¡Qué tiene mami, papi! ¿Es el embarazo?

Hermione había suprimido una risa y se había inclinado en dirección al pequeño, negando con la cabeza.

— Está bien, solo necesitaba evaluarse y volverá.

— ¿Y por qué vino hasta aquí, señora Granger?

— Tu padre dijo que tenía algo que conversar conmigo. Y eso haremos mientras tu hermana y tú van al parque. ¿Qué te parece?

Pero el pequeño negaba con la cabeza, incómodo. No podía irse sin saber de su madre. ¿Y si resultaba ser algo grave?

— No quiero ir sin mi mami. ¿¡Y si es algo malo, papi!

— Estará bien. Mamá no tiene nada malo, volverá pronto.

El niño había asentido, confundido. Mientras Hermione preparaba a la menor de sus hijos, Severus se preguntaba qué tan cierta era su afirmación acerca de su "esposa".

Pero en ese preciso momento; tenía algo más que hacer.

Decir la verdad.

— Señorita Granger, necesito que preste la debida atención y no me interrumpa hasta que haya acabado. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione había dicho un suave _"sí"_, mientras miraba a los pequeños, con aquel viejo balón de fútbol.

— Lo prometo, señor. Escucharé atentamente.

— Ella no está orgullosa de ello, pero en ánimos de esperar que conserven una amistad sin mentiras, totalmente sincera, me veo en la obligación de decirle esto.

La joven escuchaba atentamente, mientras Snape describía las "atrocidades" que Nymphadora Tonks había cometido. Y le resultaba vergonzoso hablar de haber sido violado por una mujer y la verdadera razón por la cuál estaban juntos, tenían hijos y se obligaban a verse todos los días. En el pasado.

Ahora ya no resultaba ser una obligación, ya no era vergonzoso. Amaba a sus hijos, como siempre los había amado. Y ahora...

Amaba a esa mujer que había condenado su vida en el pasado.

— Ya veo. Ahora comprendo todo. Sabía que algo me ocultaba Tonks, pero nunca pensé que fuese tan... complicado. Lo siento tanto, señor. De haber sabido antes...yo.

— No lo creí prudente, señorita Granger. Nymphadora es una mujer muy frágil, no podía someterla al escrutinio público. Estaba muy lastimada, no pude continuar odiándola. Juzgándola. Tuve que preguntarme qué habría hecho yo en su lugar y la verdad es que... yo habría hecho todo por Evans. También.

Y Hermione había asentido con una sonrisa suave, suspirando y cerrando los ojos como si pudiera imaginarse todo el sufrimiento vivido por su mejor amiga.

— Lo comprendo y lo sé, profesor Snape. Sé que usted lo habría hecho. Lo lamento tanto, me hubiese gustado tanto poder ayudarla en esa dura transición. No sabía qué responder a sus cartas, no conocía la situación. Ron siempre decía que debía ahondar más allá, pero tenía miedo de entrometerme demasiado, que fuese algo complicado que Tonks no quisiera decirme.

— Le agradezco su compresión, señorita Granger. Eso ayudará ahora que Nymphadora necesita compañía. De una mujer, eso que yo no soy y que no puedo darle. Entender esos temas entre ustedes. Además, ahora que su madre actúa como alguien de pocos sesos. Por no ofenderle.

La joven había inspirado y había movido una de sus manos, lentamente, hasta posarla sobre uno de los hombros de Snape.

— Descuide, su madre lo entenderá. Cuando sepa que algo le hace falta en su vida, volverá con una disculpa. Es su hija, nadie entiende más el significado de los hijos, que una madre. Se lo digo por experiencia.

Severus había parpadeado, confundido.

— Sí, Ron y yo esperamos un bebé. Y nos encantaría que ustedes fuesen sus padrinos. Harry y Ginny ya son padrinos de Rose, así que si usted quisiera.

— A Nymphadora le encantará saberlo.

Y la hora de juegos había terminado, mientras regresaban a casa para almorzar. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá mientras la menor de la familia, le contaba a Hermione acerca de su gato.

— ¿Y quieres tener una mascota? Veré si mi gato tiene crías alguna vez y te traeré un lindo y pequeño gatito.

Y la niña se había bajado de un salto, corriendo hacia su padre para halar su túnica y decirle sobre aquel acuerdo. Severus sonreía mientras se inclinaba para sostenerla y escucharla, feliz, hablar del gato de Hermione.

Tan pronto como Nymphadora estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Mami! — habían dicho sus hijos, mientras ella los recibía en el salón.

— Hola, pequeños amores. ¿Hermione?

— Buenas tardes, Tonks. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Creo que... bien. Severus... ¿cómo está todo? ¿Sucede algo?

Snape negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos, para tomar su abrigo. La mujer había mirado a los presentes por unos segundos, antes de dar en el clavo.

Su esposo le había dicho la verdad a su amiga.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, Hermione! Estoy tan arrepentida...nunca quise, ¡de verdad!

— Lo sé y lo comprendo, el profesor Snape me ha explicado todo. Dime, cómo te ha ido con los medimagos.

Nymphadora había caminado unos pocos milímetros hasta cobijarse bajo los brazos de su esposo, que la habían rodeado sin entender.

— No estoy embarazada, tuve un derrame. Por ello me sentí tan mal aquel día.

— ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! Pero seguramente todo está bien y si buscan concebir, pueden volver a intentarlo.

— Sí, todo está bien conmigo. Solo fue una pérdida.

Severus había besado su cabeza suavemente, mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos en silencio. Hermione meditó y luego, se inclinó hacia los pequeños.

— ¿Quieren venir a jugar a casa, con el gato? Mientras mamá y papá hablan un rato y descansan. ¿Qué les parece?

Dicho y hecho, los niños se habían ido y Nymphadora se había dejado caer en el sofá más cercano.

— Lo siento, Severus. Has de estar decepcionado. No sé qué ha sucedido, creo que...

— No lo estoy, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Todo ha sido por el estrés físico y mental al que te ves sometida día a día. Y siempre, si así lo quieres, podemos volver a intentarlo. No lo sé.

— Gracias por comprenderme, Severus. En verdad. Haces que todo sea más fácil.

— Vamos a la cama. — eso había dicho el hombre, mientras volvía a besar su frente con delicadeza.

Ya encontrarían una solución.


	38. Invitados de una boda

No había querido moverse durante todo el día, aunque sus hijos estuviesen en casa de su amiga Hermione Granger. Solo quería permanecer allí, recostada en la cama, como un peso muerto. Mientras su esposo tenía un brazo alrededor de ella y reflexionaba en silencio. Pudiendo sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

— La señorita Granger, tendrá otro hijo. Me pidió que te lo dijera.

— Eso es perfecto. Una lástima, creo que yo no podré tener más hijos.

Severus había negado con la cabeza, mientras ella alzaba la vista para mirarlo. Había sonreído suavemente y bajado la vista a su vez, para mirarla.

— Sé que no es propio de mí decirlo, ni mucho menos es algo que me oirás decirlo a diario. Pero si lo que quieres es tener un hijo, pues dejaremos de cuidar los detalles y volveremos a intentarlo. Si eso te hace feliz. Pues eso quiero al final, Nymphadora. Que seas feliz.

La mujer se había acomodado en su regazo.

— Severus, es un tema serio. Podría ser no solo uno, pueden ser dos o tres. Son múltiples las posibilidades. Solo estaba ilusionada, porque tendría algo que necesitaría mi atención. Algo que podría criar como me hubiese gustado hacerlo. Como una buena madre. Ser ese padre que tú eres con los pequeños.

El profesor de pociones se había separado para girar en dirección a su esposa y colocar su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirándola atentamente.

— Eres una gran madre, ellos son muy felices. Nunca dije que hubieses hecho un mal trabajo. Míralos, ellos reclaman tu atención todo el tiempo. Aún son pequeños, aún puedes dejar la correcta impresión en ellos. Aún eres todo su "universo", sin ti no irían a alguna parte. Lo sé, él lo hace cada vez que se despierta. Me pregunta por ti, igual que ella. Son tus hijos.

Nymphadora se había acomodado hasta sentarse, mientras Snape permanecía allí, pensativo. Inspiró y miró a su alrededor y luego, volvió su rostro para mirar a su esposo.

— ¿Crees que he hecho bien mi trabajo? Obviando los detalles de cuando nacieron, cuando yo te...

— Sí, lo has hecho muy bien. Reitero.

Y se había puesto en pie, tomando su abrigo. Necesitaba a sus hijos en casa. Necesitaba inclinarse frente a ellos y besar sus pequeñas caras.

— ¡Y entonces el profesor Snape y tú serían los padrinos, si ambos acceden!— decía Hermione, mientras Nymphadora caminaba en dirección al salón. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con sus hijos.

Al oír el timbre de su voz, ambos habían corrido en su dirección.

— ¡MAMI!— eso había oído y de pronto, había sentido una ola de abrazos en sus piernas, que apenas le permitió dar un paso más. Se tambaleó de pronto.

— Hola, pequeños angelitos.— se había inclinado para abrazarlos y besar sus frentes— ¿Se portan bien?

— Mami, ¡queremos una mascota!

— Hablaré con papá y lo discutiremos. También el asunto de ser padrinos de tu hijo, Hermione. Descuida. Lo convenceré, te lo prometo.

Hermione sonreía, mientras la menor cargaba su gato, junto a su hija Rose. Estaba a punto de resbalar, pero ella lo cargaba alegremente.

— No, cariño. No podemos llevárnoslo, es el gato de Hermione. Trataré de que papá ceda y les compre una mascota.

— El profesor Snape me habló de una boda. Hasta ahora a Harry y a Ginny les ha parecido bien, al director Albus Dumbledore, a nosotros. No sé si seremos suficientes pero esperamos que al menos la compañía sea grata.

A lo que Nymphadora había contestado con una sonrisa suave, suspirando. Claro que lo eran, lo único que tenía. ¿Por qué necesitaba algo más? Su familia era lo único. Ni siquiera a su madre ni a su padre. Estaba bastante bien. Severus lo había dicho.

— Y... ¿Harry...Ginny? ¿Ellos?

— Ellos lo entenderán en cuanto lo hablemos. A solas, ellos y yo. Descuida, todo estará bien. Nada malo sucederá. Te lo prometo.

— ¡Quiero pastel de bodas, mami!

— ¿Y cómo sabes que hay pastel de bodas en una, cariño?

— Creo que hablaba con Ronald acerca del mejor pastel, conozco una excelente panadería cuya repostería es estupenda. Si no te importa.

Nymphadora negaba con la cabeza, mientras reía. Sin duda alguna, se imaginaba a Snape en ese plan sobre bodas, pasteles y trajes. No lo podía "ver" realizado. No era ese típico hombre que se alegraría de los pormenores de una boda.

— ¡Y también debemos hablar de vestidos! Pero eso lo haremos en cuanto Harry y Ginny vuelvan de su viaje. Estarán aquí pronto, en unas horas. Fruto de nuestra reunión, te daré los detalles de cómo ha sido. ¿De acuerdo?

Esperaba que fuesen buenas noticias. Ya quería empezar su vida nuevamente, como habría sido de no haber cometido una gran torpeza con Lord Voldemort.

No quería más tropiezos.

Y al regresar, los pequeños habían corrido en dirección a la habitación principal y se habían subido en la cama, para abrazar a su padre.

En muy poco tiempo, Snape se había encontrado rodeado de risas y niños brincando en aquella cama.

— ¿Una mascota? Bien... lo pensaré.

— ¡Queremos una, papi! — había dicho su hijo mayor, mientras el hombre se bajaba de la cama y con una inspiración profunda, pasaba junto a su esposa.

— Es hora de comer, ambos prepárense para cenar. — eso había dicho el hombre mientras se detenía en el salón, admirando el rostro de concentración de su esposa. — ¿Sucede algo, Nymphadora?

— No, Severus. Nada.

_Nada._


	39. Harry y Ginny I

Nymphadora había despertado con la voz de sus hijos, contentos, corriendo en dirección a la mesa mientras su esposo sostenía un paquete que parecía moverse y tenía pequeños agujeros para respirar. Imaginaba de qué se trataba.

— Tienen que abrirlo para saber qué es.

— ¡Pero se está moviendo, papi! Se mueve— eso había dicho el mayor, mientras su hermana parecía emocionada por mirar dentro. A través de los agujeros. Brincaba dentro de la caja. Podían escuchar sus patas.

Tonks caminó hasta la mesa y con una sonrisa, colocó su mano sobre la tapa. Jugando con la expresión de sorpresa de sus hijos.

— Abriré lo que papá trajo. ¡Y si me come, ustedes se encargarán de brincar sobre su padre hasta que se arrepienta!

La mujer inspiró, retirando la tapa cuidadosamente y mirando dentro. Soltó un gemido de exclamación y sus hijos trataban de mirar qué era.

— ¡Qué animales tan bonitos!

Había sacado el primero y lo había colocado en las manos de su hija. Un pequeño conejo blanco, brincaba entre sus brazos mientras ella trataba de sostenerlo.

— Y acá hay algo para ti también.

Un pequeño conejo negro.

— ¡Le voy a dar de comer zanahorias, papi! ¡Mami...quiero zanahorias!

— Bien, iremos por ellas. — eso había dicho Snape, mientras ambos pequeños caminaban a su lado, sosteniendo aquellos conejos. Era un buen regalo. No eran fáciles de cuidar, pero tampoco exigían gran esfuerzo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, sus hijos estaban distraídos en cada una de las mascotas. Severus resoplaba en la cama, mirando la prensa diaria.

— Eso los mantendrá ocupados y les enseñará responsabilidad. Aunque dudo que a la pequeña; le enseñe gran cosa.

La mujer había reído suavemente, mientras miraba una revista mágica. Antes de responder, una carta había hecho acto de aparición junto a su vieja lechuza color café, que se posaba en el dosel de la cama y la observaba atenta.

— Muchas gracias. Es de Harry y Ginny, Severus.

El hombre había soltado el periódico y se había acomodado hasta sentarse para mirar. Inspiró suavemente, mientras la mujer rasgaba el sobre y se inclinó hacia ella, para pedirle aquella carta y leerla.

Si eran malas noticias, era mejor que él la leyese.

— Quieren hablar con nosotros al respecto de la información suministrada por Hermione Weasley.

— ¿Crees que estén enfadados, Severus?

— Poco importa. Si son tus amigos, ellos comprenderán. O eso espero. Fue un error, acepto que estén enfadados, pero no acepto realmente que no puedan perdonar. Si hubiese sido premeditado, apropósito, quizá ellos tendrían la razón. Pero como ya te dije, lo que hiciste no es un pecado. Fue sin duda algo aberrante y doloroso, pero más de allí...

Nymphadora inspiraba, mirando aquel pedazo de pergamino. La reunión estaba pautada para las ocho en punto de aquella noche, en la casa de su mejor amiga. Hermione.

Hasta ahora.

Sentía que no estaba lista.

— Descuida. Acostaremos a los niños en casa de la joven Weasley y si han de quedarse puesto que tenemos mucho que discutir, pues así será. No me importa.

Nymphadora había asentido calmadamente. Lo mejor en esas situaciones; era guardar la compostura. Ambos pensaban continuar con la charla, pero escucharon un estruendo en el salón y un sollozo.

La mujer caminó hasta dicho punto, para encontrarse con su hija, que lloraba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? ¿Te resbalaste? Descuida, todo está bien. ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Observó como ella señalaba el conejo, que Snape se encargaba de recoger y poner en pie de inmediato.

— Oh no, él está bien. Míralo, ya está brincando nuevamente. Solo está algo asustado, no está herido. ¿No es así?

— Parece que no. Solo dio un par de vueltas en el piso de parqué. Está muy resbaladizo, así que solo patinó un poco.

Nymphadora había sonreído, sentándose en el suelo y sosteniendo el pequeño conejo frente a su hija, que se frotaba los ojos rojos, mientras la miraba.

— Sabes que no debes correr con medias, puedes caerte. Más bien no corras. ¿De acuerdo? Él está bien, mira. Creo que le agradas, no deja de olisquearte con su pequeña nariz. Mira.

Severus había puesto una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

— Ten mucho cuidado la próxima vez, para que no vuelvas a caerte. ¿Qué querías hacer? Buscarle comida.

Ella había asentido y caminado hasta la cocina, señalando el tarro de galletas.

— ¡Ah, entonces quieres galletas! Pero cariño, los conejos no pueden comer galletas. ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

— Creo que se encariñó con él.

La tarde pasó tranquila. Nymphadora limpiaba ambas jaulas, mientras su hijo trataba de ayudar y la pequeña corría tras ambos conejos, que trataban de escapar de sus pequeñas manos. Al terminar, Severus Snape se detenía en la mitad del salón, para observar el reloj sobre la chimenea.

Era ya la hora.

— Vamos, niños. Tenemos que cenar con los Weasley.

— ¿Y los conejos, mami?

— Estarán bien. Tienen suficiente agua y alimento. Solo será por unas horas. Asegúrense de recoger sus pijamas favoritas. No quiero que luego haya quejas.

Ambos pequeños estaban listos, mientras la mujer estaba detenida junto a la chimenea. Aparecerse era la mejor opción. Eran aún muy pequeños. Nymphadora sostenía la niña de tres años y su oso de felpa, mientras Severus sostenía la mano de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Listos? — preguntó, mientras su esposo asentía.

Aparecerse, una de las sensaciones más desagradables. Aparte de hacer crecer los huesos de la nada.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, constatando que todo estuviera bien y luego, a los presentes. Harry y Ginny.

— Profesor Snape, Tonks. Bienvenidos.

Y entonces sintió que se desmayaría. De pronto.

No estaba lista. No había preparado nada para decir, para excusarse. Los niños tan pronto habían visto a Rose y al gato, se habían perdido de vista. Era momento de conversar.

— Profesor Snape, Nymp...¡bienvenidos!— Eso había dicho Hermione y Ron que estaba en la cocina, asentía con una botella de whisky de fuego, entre sus manos.

— Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

— Buenas noches, Weasley.

El silencio incómodo, podía cortarse fácilmente. Pero Snape estaba harto de esa situación. ¿Por qué seguir con ello?

— Supongo que venimos a hablar de lo mismo.

— Sí. Así es señor. Ya Harry y Ginny lo saben. Mi esposo y yo lo comentamos. Y ellos quieren hablar con Nymphadora. Al respecto.

Severus permaneció adusto en su lugar, mientras Nymphadora se sentaba en un sofá alto e instintivamente, el hombre había posado una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

Harry comprendía ese gesto de inmediato. Años de conocer a su profesor de pociones. Estaba exaltado. No parecía conforme.

Agresivo.

— Primero que nada, no venimos a condenarte, Nymphadora. No somos dementores ni tampoco somos Azkaban. Solo queremos entender el por qué.— eso había dicho Ginny Weasley, mientras Nymphadora respiraba pesadamente.

La mujer había inspirado, bajo la seria vista de su "marido" que bebía whisky de fuego, sin quitar la mano de su hombro.

Confianza. Eso sentía al tenerlo junto a ella.

— No estoy orgullosa de ello... ni siquiera... ¡Merlín! No sé qué decir.

— Basta.

Y todos habían alzado las miradas para mirar al profesor de pociones.

— Estoy cansado de esto. De que esté sentada en un "juzgado" improvisado, teniendo que contar esa historia una y otra vez. Estoy harto de escucharla. Estoy harto de tener que recordarla. Y si no tienen nada constructivo para decir, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo.

Pero Ginny había sonreído suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

— Cálmese, profesor Snape. Como ya le dije, no venimos a juzgar. Solo queremos saber por qué no lo dijo antes, no quiso contar con nuestra ayuda. Por qué no simplemente nos confesó qué tenía pensado hacer. Pudimos haber evitado la muerte del profesor Lupin. Pudimos haberle evitado todo este sufrimiento a ambos. Somos sus amigos, profesor Snape. No sus enemigos.

Y Nymphadora había sentido que volvía a respirar. Paulatinamente.

— No puedo decirles que lo celebro, pero tampoco puedo mentir al respecto. Somos una familia, nos hubiera gustado o no. Antes. Y eso no podemos cambiarlo. Son muy pequeños como para que nos separemos justo ahora. Además...yo.

Sabía lo que su esposo estaba a punto de decir, pero no se atrevía. No brotaba fácilmente de sus labios.

Decir que la amaba.

— Lo sabemos, profesor Snape. Lo sabemos. Se casarán. Espero tengan una feliz vida que sé que se merecen. Ambos.

Y la mujer había alzado la mirada en dirección a Snape, que asentía lacónicamente. Estaba segura de que la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro, se había afianzado en su agarre. Así mismo, ella había posado una de las suyas, sobre su mano.

La peor parte pasaba tan rápido.

— Lamento que tu madre no lo entienda, Tonks.— dijo Harry, mirando a las niñas que jugaban y a Lily, que trataba de seguirles la marcha.

— Está bien, Harry. Con que ustedes lo sepan y lo entiendan, o al menos lo intenten, es suficiente para mí.

— ¡Muy bien, es hora de cenar. Ron, ¿puedes traer el cerdo asado y los vegetales?! Sé que los pequeños tienen hambre.

La mejor reunión que había tenido luego de la guerra. Luego del final de los días negros. Y sonreía, junto a su esposo, mientras estaban solos en la mesa. El resto estaba en la cocina, con la cena.

Podía ayudarles, pero había algo que quería conversar primero.

— Gracias, Severus. haces que todo sea más sencillo. Muchas gracias.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Nymphadora. Agradece que ellos tengan el suficiente cerebro para comprenderlo. No es fácil, no mentiré diciendo que lo han tomado de la mejor forma. Quién sabe. Solo quiero decir que no debes preocuparte tanto. Te hará daño estresarte tanto.

La mujer asentía; quitándole la copa de las manos y besando la comisura de sus labios. Delicadamente.

Se había alejado en dirección a la cocina y el hombre había suspirado en silencio. Estando allí sentado, su hijo había caminado hasta sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Por qué mami y tú se quieren separar, papi?

— No vamos a separarnos. Solo estaba diciendo que antes tuvimos muchos problemas pero ahora estamos mejor.

— ¿Qué problemas, papi? ¿Qué hizo mami que estaba diciendo que a ti no te gustó?

Claro. La curiosidad de los niños. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

— Mamá no hizo nada malo. Solo cometió un error. Un error nada relevante, descuida. ¿Y por qué has dejado solas a las niñas? Sabes que podrían lastimarse. Necesitan de un varón para que las cuide.

— ¡Sí papi!

Esos detalles los explicaría luego.


	40. Harry y Ginny II

La cena estaba servida y nuevamente, las pequeñas comían con los dedos y todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, que no fuesen cubiertos meramente. Severus negaba con la cabeza, tratando de no perder la paciencia con su hija, que parecía divertida con agarrarlo todo, incluso sin siquiera quererlo. Y probarlo para luego dejarlo.

Aunque el cerdo parecía ser su favorito.

— ¡Papi, la señora Weasley tiene pudin! Quiero comer pudin. ¿Puedo, puedo?

Snape asentía y su hijo, felizmente tomaba uno. Y ponía uno en las manos de su hermana. Nymphadora se había inclinado para ayudarle, mientras ella degustaba aquel delicioso chocolate frío.

— Su hijo es muy atento, profesor Snape. No pide algo a no ser que haya para él y para su hermana menor. Espero que Hugo sea así con su hermana. Y Rose con su hermano, al mismo tiempo.

— Es cuestión de una buena educación. Además, él sabe que ella aún es muy pequeña. Al menos para defenderse sola. Conoce bien su responsabilidad como hermano mayor.

Al terminar el postre, ambos niños permanecieron echados en el suelo, mirando al gato que jugaba con una bola de estambre. El resto de los pequeños parecían dormir en diferentes puntos de aquella casa.

La cena había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Bien, creo que nos iremos a casa y volveremos mañana temprano. Tenemos planificadas, un par de cosas para la boda, Tonks. Conversé con Hermione al respecto y quiero buscar vestidos mañana. Si no te importa y al profesor no le incomoda.

Snape había negado con la cabeza, mientras levantaba a la pequeña del suelo y tomaba una de las manos del niño que se frotaba los ojos, cansado.

Nueve en punto, hora de dormir.

— Acuéstelos aquí, profesor. Pobres, están tan cansados. Eso es. Menos mal que Ron me escuchó cuando le dije que necesitábamos un cuarto de huéspedes. Que tengan buenas noches.

Los niños se quedaban a dormir con Rose, mientras él se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes. Nymphadora ya estaba allí. Echada sobre la cama, pensativa.

— Lo asumieron con mucha facilidad.

— No me gusta dormir en otro lugar que no sea mi propio hogar.

— Y aún no comprendo el por qué.

Severus dejó de desabotonar las mangas de su camisa, para mirar en dirección a su esposa. O casi esposa. Estaba allí, reflexionando el asunto. Pero no parecía contenta con el resultado. Resultaba difícil de creer a ciencia cierta. ¿Por qué todo tan fácil?

Exceptuando su madre, claro.

Ella era su contacto con la realidad.

— Agradece que haya sido así, Nymphadora.

— Es solo que...¡no puedo entenderlo! Pensé que gritarían, me odiarían.

El hombre se había sentado en la cama y había ladeado la cabeza para mirarla.

— Agradece el poder de persuasión que Granger tiene, también. No tiene importancia. Con tal de que lo entiendan. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Supuso que así iba a ser. Suspiró con una sonrisa y gateó en la cama, hasta acercarse a un palmo de su rostro. Snape la miró sin entender.

— Severus...¿puedo pedirte algo?

El hombre asintió, mientras ella se inclinaba para susurrárselo al oído. Se apartó de ella con sorpresa, mientras la mujer reía.

— No podemos hacer algo como eso, Nymphadora. Menos en un lugar como este.

Siempre había sentido esa clase de excitación. De solo sostener relaciones sexuales, en un lugar diferente. En un lugar donde pudieran descubrirlos.

— Oh, vamos. Será divertido, Severus. Además...

Pero Nymphadora se había encontrado presa de su propio juego. Mientras Severus estaba sentado sobre ella. Apenas suavemente, no quería lastimarla.

— Mujeres. Siempre pensando en esas cosas.

— No encuentro lo malo a esto, Severus Snape. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera acostarme con mi esposo?

— ¿No eres de esas mujeres que esperan hasta el matrimonio para consumar una relación sexual?

— ¿Para qué, si tu y yo ya tenemos dos hijos y hemos hecho esto muchas veces?

Severus había sonreído suavemente, mientras caía de espaldas en la cama y sostenía el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, junto al suyo.

— Gracias a Merlín; estoy preparado para estos casos.

— Claro. Cuántos hechizos contraconceptivos no debes saberte ya.

— Solo hay uno específico, Nymphadora. No seas tonta, tú bien lo sabes. Llevamos tiempo usándolo. ¿No es cierto?

¿Por qué su esposo nunca entendía cuando estaba bromeando? Asintió, recorriendo su pecho con uno de sus dedos. A lo que Snape respondió, suprimiendo un escalofrío. Ella sonrió, mirándolo atentamente.

— Lo sé, profesor Snape. Lo sé bien.

— Vestidos de novia. Dime que no me harás recorrer toda la ciudad, acompañándote a cada tienda existente.

— No. Para eso tengo amigas.

— Me alegro de que las tengas. Sinceramente.

Y hablaba enserio. Al respecto. Nymphadora Tonks necesitaba amigas que comprendieran sus necesidades. Esas que él como hombre, no podía satisfacer.

— Lo sé. ¿No es estupendo?

Por supuesto.


	41. Hermosa

Severus Snape despertó con la algarabía en el salón. Supuso que se trataba de los pequeños. Miró el tejado fijamente, mientras pensaba en el día anterior.

Nymphadora tenía una actitud distinta, juguetona. Había cambiado radicalmente y parecía que estaba más contenta de lo normal. Estaba bien, supuso. Al menos no estaban peleando por cualquier cosa. Como en el pasado.

Con una sonrisa irónica, había comenzado a vestirse. Claro que no. En el pasado ambos no habrían tenido relaciones sexuales; sin matarse el uno al otro.

Por supuesto que no.

Caminó hasta el comedor y se dio cuenta de que todos los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa en la madriguera, comiendo cereal. Y parecía incluso que Ron Weasley estaba inclinado junto a su hija, mientras ella usaba la cuchara. Torpemente.

Se sorprendió de ello.

— ¿Le enseñó a comer con cuchara?— preguntó, mientras Ron se levantaba del suelo y negaba con la cabeza. Suavemente.

— Aprendió por imitación. Miró a todos los niños que lo hacían, excepto Lily por supuesto. Y de pronto, simplemente lo intentó. Claro, no puedo evitar que aún así se llene de leche o cereal. Pero es un gran avance. Sin duda.

Y caminó hasta detenerse junto a su hija y acariciar su cabeza. Ella había alzado la suya con una sonrisa. Llena de leche y cereal por todas partes.

Se había inclinado para besarla y besar a su hijo, que estaba a un lado. La reunión parecía bastante animada.

— Las mujeres se han ido. Hablaban de vestidos, pasteles y joyas. Pobre de Harry que debe ser el chófer, mientras ellas compran.

Se encogió de hombros y antes de que pudiera contestar, su hijo se había acercado hasta él. De un salto.

— ¡Papi. Tenemos que ver a los conejos...! llévame a ver a los conejos. ¡Por favor!

Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Supuso que Nymphadora se demoraba y no tardaría en ir y venir. Asintió, mientras su hijo tomaba la mano de su hermana y ambos se acercaban a la chimenea.

Un corto viaje.

Y aparecerse, aún así, seguía siendo un triste momento de su vida. Lo detestaba. La sensación que le producía estar en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo y luego aparecer de pronto.

De golpe.

— Los conejos necesitan comida y agua, papi. Están durmiendo. — dijo, mientras la pequeña metía el dedo en la jaula, tratando de despertar al suyo. — No, no los despiertes.

Su hijo cargaba una bolsa de alimentos, mientras Snape se encargaba de ayudarle con el agua. Al menos era responsable. Eso quería que aprendieran.

Responsabilidad con un ser vivo. Como él la tenía para con ellos.

— Hora de regresar. Mamá ha de estar por volver.

Los pequeños asintieron, dudosos. Snape había sonreído suavemente. Mirando la expresión que tenían en sus pequeñas caras.

— Descuiden. Estarán bien. Ya tienen agua y comida fresca. Luego limpiaremos las jaulas.

Los había convencido. O eso esperaba.

Al regresar; no parecía haber alguien en el salón. Supuso que estaban jugando a algo o tal vez habían salido. No importaba. Con un inspirar suave, caminó hasta la habitación con ambos pequeños. La menor bostezaba y pensaba que lo mejor era recostarla un rato.

Al entrar, se había dado cuenta de por qué no había alguien en el salón.

Su esposa estaba dentro y parecía que estaba desfilando un largo vestido de novia. Frente al espejo.

Al alzar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Severus la observaba desde la puerta y se sonrojó de pronto.

— ¡Ay no, profesor Snape. Es de mala suerte; mirar a la novia con su vestido!

No sabía que Tonks fuese supersticiosa.

— Severus...

— Vamos, niños. les daré un poco de muestra de pasteles y me ayudarán a escoger— eso había dicho Hermione, mientras Snape permanecía quieto tras Nymphadora.

— Creo que si se comen todas las muestras, no podrás probarlas. — dijo ella, nerviosa. Snape había negado en silencio, mirando la vía que habían tomado.

— No me gusta el pastel. — tenía que decirlo. ¿Por qué no?— Estás hermosa, Nymphadora.

Esos eran los cumplidos que había esperado durante años.

— Muchas gracias, Severus. Fue tan duro escoger. A estas alturas, una mujer no debería estarse casando. Las bodas son para las jóvenes hermosas.

— Nadie dijo que no lo fueras.

Y proviniendo de Snape; eso era mucho decir.

Nymphadora se había mirado en el espejo, en un vestido blanco, imaginándose de pronto en el altar. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si se hubiese casado con Remus? ¿Si hubiese tenido hijos con él, como los tenía ahora con Snape?

Pero entonces ellos no serían como eran en ese preciso momento. Sus sonrisas no serían como lo eran en aquel momento.

— Gracias, Severus. Muchas gracias.— eso había dicho mientras se miraba en el espejo. El profesor de pociones la había rodeado con sus brazos, admirándola a través del espejo.

— Me pregunto si todos tienen que verme, mientras nos casamos. No quiero terminar en bochorno.

— Descuida. La única que camina hasta el altar...— dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y lo rodeaba con sus brazos— soy yo. Si me me caigo, seré yo quien pase la vergüenza.

Y su "esposo" había sonreído ligeramente.

— Y yo estaré allí para levantarte.

_"Yo estaré allí para levantarte"._


	42. Un regalo con un gran significado

Aquella mujer reía con la explicación de Snape sobre cómo su hija había aprendido a comer con cucharilla. Pese a sus esfuerzos, los intentos de Nymphadora y Hermione, ella no había querido aprender. Solamente con ver a los pequeños, lo había intentado.

— Es adorable, una niña muy traviesa. — dijo ella, mientras Snape asentía y ella colgaba aquel vestido. Bien, ya su esposo lo había visto. No tenía magia pero estaba bien para ella. La única magia que importaba era que al final, se iba a casar a su manera y felizmente.

Quizá no con el hombre que había escogido desde el principio, pero sí con uno que la amaba tanto que la hacía suspirar.

No estaba segura del "tanto", pero quería creerlo.

— Te compré un regalo.— dijo, mientras abría un viejo cajón en aquella habitación de huéspedes. Snape inspiró y ella sonrió tímidamente. — descuida, no es nada desagradable ni bochornoso. Pensaba dártelo luego, como regalo antes de la boda. Supongo que sin importar eso, aún cuenta.

Snape asintió, mientras ella colocaba el pequeño paquete entre sus manos. Lo miró por unos ínfimos segundos antes de decidirse por abrirlo.

— Espero que te gusten. Creo que son a tu medida.

Severus se encontró con un pequeño estuche. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de lo que ella refería como: "Medida".

— Como sé que te gusta leer y de vez en cuando tu vista se cansa, creo que te harán muy bien. Encontré un viejo par en la cómoda. Así que pensé que estos serían los ideales para ti. Y además, luces muy bien con ellos.

Lentes de lectura.

— No soy muy creativa con los obsequios. Pensaba buscar un libro, pero si no tienes éstos, ¿cómo podrías leerlo?

Ella estrujaba sus manos en señal de esperanza. Quizá había acertado, quizá no. Se mantuvo allí, de pie, mientras Snape admiraba aquel par de gafas.

— Son justamente lo que necesito.

Eso había bastado. Se inclinó hacia el frente, acariciando una de sus mejillas y plantando un corto beso en sus labios.

— Me alegro de ello, cariño.

Y antes de que se fuera...

— Gracias. Es un agradable gesto, Nymphadora.

Sí.

— ¡Vaya! Has salido sonriente de ese cuarto. ¿Qué ha pasado dentro?— preguntó Hermione, mientras ella se recostaba de la puerta. Con una sonrisa, suspirando de alegría.

— Solo le di el regalo.

— ¡Me parece muy bien! ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Solo espero verlo usándolos una sola vez aunque sea.

— ¡Mami mami... el pastel de crema es rico!

Ella había sonreído asintiendo y acariciando su cabeza con cuidado.

— Entonces ese será nuestro pastel de bodas.

— ¡Buena elección, Nymp!

Volver a casa, en familia, había sido una grata experiencia. Y los niños habían corrido a la habitación. Era hora de limpiar las jaulas. Estaban felices, mirando a los conejos brincar por toda el lugar.

— Bien, ya las jaulas están limpias y cada uno está dentro de la suya. Creo que ellos van a dormir, les leeré un cuento y luego vendré a la cama.

Y Snape había asentido, mientras ella sonreía al verle leer el profeta.

Aquellas gafas, le sentaban muy bien. Modernas pero clásicas al mismo tiempo.

Que él las usara era un gran avance.

— Te quedan, en definitiva.

Con bordes dorados, ligeras. Sencillas. Así como él solía ser. Pero que encerraban un gran misterio. Como él mismo.

— Creo que sí.

— Buenas noches, Severus.

— Buenas noches, Nymphadora.

Se había sentado junto a los niños, para leerles una vieja historia que se sabía muy bien. Leerla desde su memoria. La historia de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Y ellos permanecían atentos mientras ella contaba la historia. Y como Snape había sido un gran héroe.

Tenía tiempo sin mirar esa cicatriz, de cerca. Había pasado tanto tiempo que poco había prestado en atención.

— Pensé que estabas dormido.

— Leía un artículo interesante.

La mujer asentía, subiéndose a la cama con una sonrisa suave. Gateó hasta él, mientras sonreía suavemente. Casi de forma juguetona. Se detuvo en su regazo y tomó aquellas gafas que ella misma había comprado.

Y Severus Snape había sentido uno de los besos más suaves que jamás había experimentado.

— Bien, ahora sí... buenas noches.

Lo eran. Desde hacía un tiempo que eran buenas noches.


	43. El gran día I

El profesor de pociones despertó aquella mañana, con el incesante movimiento de Nymphadora entre sus brazos. La observó, confundido, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, con pereza. Trataba de despertarse.

— La boda, Severus. ¡Merlín, olvidé la boda!

— Porque he de suponer, que al final, hemos estado tanto tiempo casados que no necesitamos la ceremonia.

— Pero todo ya está planificado.

No contestó mientras ella rodeaba la cama y caminaba hasta el guardarropa. Abrió aquel clóset y colocó un pequeño vestido sobre la misma.

— Tu hija se verá hermosa en este vestido, arrojando las flores mientras camino. ¿No te parece?

— ¿La despertarás tan temprano? Sabes lo malhumorada que se pone cuando tiene sueño.— eso había dicho su esposo, con una sonrisa suave. Nymphadora se había encogido de hombros.

— Espero que pueda arrojar las flores más tarde y no termine comiéndoselas o haciendo otra cosa. — suprimió una risita suave y gateó en dirección a su esposo.— ¿Sabes? Podríamos casarnos en privado. Escapar. Aunque ya Hermione lo haya planificado todo. Solo quiero que seamos tú y yo, de vez en cuando.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándola. ¿No había sido ella quien había hablado de bodas y había terminado planificando un gran evento?

— Pues déjame decirte, Nymphadora, que como empezaste planificando todo este asunto, me temo que no funcionará.

Ella había asentido, con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sé. Descuida. Bueno, prepararé todo mientras los niños duermen.

Se mantuvo en la cama, pensativo. ¿Qué iba a suceder luego de que se casaran? ¿Cuál iba a terminar siendo la historia, una vez que el pasado quedase condonado y terminaran juntos como quizá debió haber sido en un principio?

¿Era capaz de vivir con ello?

— Nymphadora...

— ¿Sí, Severus?— había preguntado ella dentro del baño.

— Me encargaré del desayuno.

Pero no era capaz de hacerle y hacerse esa misma pregunta. No dos veces. Supuso que se trataba de "nervios" comunes antes del matrimonio.

O quizá no.

¿Andrómeda tendría razón?

— ¡Papi, papi! ¡Buenos días!

Sí, por supuesto. Su hijo siempre era el primero en levantarse. Bajó la vista, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— Buenos días. Tenemos que prepararnos para la boda. Cepíllate los dientes y ven a desayunar.

— ¡Sí, papi! No puedo esperar para ¡probar el pastel papi!

Supuso que no. Antes de continuar, Nymphadora había caminado hasta la mesa familiar. Sostenía una gran lista y tachaba las cosas, mientras murmuraba y se rascaba la cabeza. De pronto, muchas cartas habían comenzado a llegar a la mesa.

— ¡Ah, las confirmaciones de los invitados! La mitad de la orden vendrá, me parece fantástico. Hagrid pregunta si puede traer acompañantes. Creo que piensa en Madame Maxime.

— No creo que existan sillas que soporten su peso.

— ¡Severus, por Merlín!

El pequeño había corrido hasta la mesa, subiéndose a un lado de su madre. Con una sonrisa, la observaba contento. La mujer había parpadeado sorprendida y ladeado la cabeza para observarlo a su vez.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— ¡Estoy ansioso por ver la boda, mami! Tengo mucha curiosidad y quiero saber qué voy a hacer...¿¡Qué voy a hacer en ella, mami!?

Nymphadora había sonreído, se había echado a reír, mientras su hijo la observaba atento. Acarició su rostro por unos minutos.

— Tú sostendrás los anillos, para que papá y yo nos los pongamos en la boda.

El pequeño los había observado, confundido. La mujer había puesto una pequeña almohadilla sobre la mesa y ambos anillos en ella.

— Cuando sea el momento, solo tienes que caminar hacia mí y yo tomaré el anillo. Lo pondré en la mano de tu padre y luego, él hará igual conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

— Suena muy fácil, mami. ¿Y mi hermanita qué va a hacer?

— Ella dejará caer pétalos de flores, mientras camino hacia tu padre en el altar. Espero que no esté malhumorada si tiene sueño.

— Seguro que no, mami.

Era hora de desayunar y a mitad de este, Snape sostenía a la pequeña que se rascaba los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, atenta.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre?

— Mami...

Tocino, huevos. El desayuno favorito en un día especial.

— Come despacio, te ahogarás.— dijo Snape, mientras ella parecía divertida con la cucharilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al terminar el desayuno, ella corría de un lado al otro, mientras su madre trataba de vestirla. Pedirle que prestara atención era tan complicado, como pedirle a Snape y a Sirius que se llevaran bien por una vez en su vida.

Luego de un tiempo, ella estaba lista.

— Tomas las flores y las arrojas. ¡Así!— había dicho su madre y ella parecía emocionada con ello. — pero no aún, luego cariño.

La boda comenzaría pronto y Nymphadora podía decir que sentía las típicas mariposas.

— Severus...¿qué sucederá luego? Una vez que nos casemos y...

Se preguntaba lo mismo, todo el tiempo que había estado preparándose para el "evento".

— Creo que será el fin de la "historia".

— Siempre podemos escribir otras cosas.

Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?


	44. El gran día II

La recepción estaba lista y sin embargo, Snape sentía que podía esperar. No, quizá no. Quizá solo era Andrómeda y sus estúpidos temores pobremente infundados.

— Tu padre está listo, Nymphadora. Esperará por ti afuera. Creo que Snape ya debe estarte esperando. ¿Cuánto tardarás en arreglarte?

— Nadie te pidió que vinieras, así que puedes irte. Con mis damas estoy bien, Hermione y Ginny.

Por supuesto. Estaban a la defensiva. ¿Qué esperaba el resto? ¿Un efusivo abrazo? No, claro que no. No podía solo ir y perdonarla. No. Ella tenía que ser una madre responsable y disculparse primero.

Si le daba la razón, disculpándose, su madre nunca comprendería.

— Escucha, Nymphadora, dejemos este asunto por la paz.

— No. Hasta que te des cuenta realmente de lo que quiero y necesito. Nunca te ha importado algo más que tú misma. Nunca te ha gustado nada de lo que he hecho. ¡Nada!

Una discusión que solo madre e hija podrían sostener. Sin intervención alguna. Y Severus, preguntándose por su "esposa", fue detenido por Hermione y Ginny.

Pero a sus oídos no escapaba aquella discusión.

— Intento protegerte. No creo que Snape sea un buen hombre para ti. Mira todos los años que te lleva. Ya habrá aprendido como lastimar personas, mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

— Fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa. ¡Él no me hizo nada!

— Pero tampoco debes ir y entregártele fácilmente, solo por ello.

Nymphadora había observado a su madre, con recelo, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos en señal de victoria.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, mamá? Cuando Severus se recuperó en el hospital, fui a verlo. No quería que me viera, así que esperaba a que estuviera dormido para visitarlo. Cuando fui a verlo ese día, Habían traído una carta para él. Era de Albus Dumbledore. Severus le había preguntado si de una u otra forma, podían disuadirme de permitirle ver a los bebés. Yo no podía con la culpa, no podía y pensaba decirle ese mismo día, que debía conocer a los niños. Me había armado de valor para confrontarlo. Y entonces supe que él lo esperaba. Quería hacerlo feliz con al menos eso.

Nymphadora inspiró, mientras su madre permanecía en silencio.

— Aquella tarde, cuando estaba por irse, Albus y yo hablamos de ello. Se lo dijeron, ese día en el hospital se lo dijeron. Y más tarde, durante la noche, él vino. Solo vino por su cuenta, madre. Yo nunca le dije expresamente que quería que se quedara a mi lado. ¿No crees que de ser así, él ya no se habría ido? No es tan tonto. Sabe cuando alguien miente y si me hubiera querido casar por solo la culpa, ya lo habría notado.

— Tonterías. Seguramente ya lo hizo y no quiere admitirlo. Severus es tan rencoroso, que no lo admitirá. Solo para ganar. No admitirá que no hay nada entre ustedes, solo para no dejarme vencer y admitir que tengo la razón.

Y las puertas de aquella habitación en la capilla, se habían abierto de golpe. Snape sostenía su varita en ristre, mientras Nymphadora retrocedía.

— Te sugiero que te vayas por las buenas, Andrómeda. No quiero tener que lamentar nada.

— Deprimente, Snape. Deprimente.

Y así, la mujer se había marchado. El frufrú de su toga había dejado atrás, a una desecha Nymphadora Tonks, que Snape trataba de sostener en pie.

— Tú no le crees, ¿no es así? Tú no le crees que estoy aquí por recompensarte. ¿Tú le crees?

— No.

— Tú crees que yo seré una buena esposa, ¿no es así? Tú crees que yo...

— Nymphadora.— eso había dicho y ella había dejado de sollozar. Repentinamente.— si no lo creyera, ¿crees que estaría aquí parado? Quizá al principio me costaba creerlo, pero incluso estuviste en el hospital. Tu madre debería darte crédito por ello, pero no lo hará. ¿Por qué sufrir entonces?

Recordaba todo el pasado de golpe.

_Había tomado su mano en aquella camilla vieja. Se sentía sucia, incapaz de descansar su mente en un solo punto. Los gritos de aquel hombre, mientras ella lo torturaba hasta el deleite, resultaba peor que miles de amenazas dichas por el señor tenebroso. Nunca había entendido cuándo se había convertido en aquella terrible mujer. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?_

_Solo quería que se recuperara, no importaba a dónde fuera uno y otro. Solo quería que se recuperara y..._

_Aunque no los quisiera, que lo podía entender, mirara a sus hijos por una sola vez. Antes de decidir un camino. Que sabía cuál sería al final de cuentas._

_Odiarla, despreciarla hasta el fin de sus días._

— Severus...dime...¿por qué? ¿Por qué pese a todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, quisiste ver a los niños?

— Solo eran niños. No tenían la culpa. No puedo decirte por qué, no pude entenderlo tampoco en el momento. Solo... no sabía como ser un padre pero...pensaba que ellos...

— Merecían algo mejor que yo...¿no es verdad?

— Mi vida familiar me había enseñado solo una cosa. No repetir los mismos errores que aquellos que me dieron vida.

Tenía sentido.

— Gracias, Severus.

Y el hombre había besado su frente, mientras ella se aferraba a él. Ambos habían podido cambiar y tomar el asunto como adultos. Sin importar lo que implicara, ambos habían tratado de enmendarlo.

Su madre estaba equivocada. No eran cobardes, ninguno.

Resultaban ser personas más sensatas de lo que se podía creer. Bueno. Más él que ella.

En sus actos no había signos de sensatez.

Pero ya no quería pensar en ello.


	45. El gran día III

La boda tenía que seguir, se sintiera bien con ello o no. Pero realmente, qué diablos importaba lo que pensara su madre. Desde que había comenzado su recorrido en dirección al altar y desde que veía a su pequeña hija arrojando flores torpemente, pensaba que nada podía mejorar aquel momento. Y verlo allí, frente a aquel altar adornado de rosas, esperándola, tampoco desmerecía el panorama que estaba por vivir.

Al contrario, todo iba a resultar mejor.

— Te ves hermosa, Nymphadora. — dijo para que solo ella lo escuchara y la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente.

Y lo gracioso del asunto era que él ya había visto el vestido y era la segunda vez que se lo decía en aquel tiempo. Su hija se había detenido junto a sus padres con una sonrisa y por más que su hermano quisiera apartarla del camino, ella no quería moverse.

— Está bien cariño, puedes venir conmigo y casarte con papá también. — sonrió su madre, inclinándose para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Severus no dijo nada pero y sin embargo, posó una mano sobre la pequeña y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al ministro de aquella ceremonia.

Resultaba embarazoso pero si eso era lo que ella quería, eso sería lo que ella obtendría. Y Tonks había tomado su mano mientras trataba de sostener a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Estaba lista.

— Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar la santa unión de estas dos jóvenes almas, por el camino del sagrado matrimonio. Si nadie conoce una razón por la cual este matrimonio no deba efectuarse, entonces prosigamos con la ceremonia.

Snape había reparado en que la madre de Nymphadora, se había mordido el labio para evitar contestar aquella expresión. Bueno si tenía objeciones, pues ya sabía qué podía hacer con aquellas objeciones. Donde colocarlas.

Por más que trataba de prestar atención a lo que aquel ministro decía, no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. De vez en cuando sentía los mismos temores que en el pasado, de estarse equivocando y condenando a alguien a sufrir con sus equivocaciones. Sabía que Tonks había cometido el primer error, pero le preocupaba pensar que luego del matrimonio, en la relación no hubiese nada más y de pronto aquello que los había unificado, se deshiciera en cuestión de segundos.

Encontrar que no tenían nada más que hijos en común.

¿Tenía dudas como cualquiera que empezaba un matrimonio? No. No cualquiera era mago y no a cualquiera le había pasado lo que a él.

Razones para temer tenía y un par resultaban ineludibles a su vista. Aunque Nymphadora creía que con el tiempo lo solucionarían. Que con el tiempo se amarían como nada en aquel universo pudiera amarse.

Quizá esperaba más de lo que debía. Aunque sí, cuando la miraba sentía aquella sensación que se imaginaba, sentían los que se enamoraba. Como había sentido frente a Lily.

Su estómago se iba hasta sus pies y su mente se quedaba en blanco al oírla hablar.

— Severus...

Regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el ministro y ella, lo miraban atentamente y parecían esperar algo de él que no entendía. Parpadeó rápidamente y la mujer frente a él, sonrió suavemente.

— El ministro pregunta si aceptas.

— _Sí_. Acepto.

— Los anillos por favor. — dijo Tonks y su hijo sonrió de inmediato, caminando en dirección a sus padres en aquel altar.

— ¡Enseguida, mami!

La mujer asintió, tomando el anillo de aquella almohadilla roja de terciopelo. Tomando la mano derecha del profesor de pociones, suspiró e hizo contacto visual con su oscuro y profundo mirar, que se encontraba concentrado.

— Estás muy distraído en este momento, sé que no te gustan las bodas.

— No se trata de eso, creo que es solo...

— Está bien, todo estará bien. — susurró la mujer, acariciando una de sus mejillas de forma amorosa y tratando de colocar el anillo en su dedo, mientras sostenía a su hija en su regazo.

La pequeña había comenzado a aplaudir con fuerza, aunque la ceremonia siquiera hubiese terminado. Su madre en cambio, comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas mientras sonreía ante la empatía de la pequeña.

Nunca habría pensado que disfrutaría tanto la idea de casarse y que se casaría de una forma como aquella. Y los aplausos de su hija habían arraigado más de ellos, de parte de los presentes.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, todos ellos. El mundo no parecía enfadarse con ella y por un momento, sentía paz en su alma.

— Espera cariño, aún no terminamos. Papá siquiera me ha puesto el anillo. — susurró, mientras ella reía divertida y estiraba sus brazos en dirección a su padre para que la cargara. Cosa a la que Snape no se negó y entonces, pudo poner el anillo en la mano de Nymphadora Tonks.

Ahora su esposa.

— Y creo que ya no queda nada más que decir, sino declararlos marido y mujer. Y que la pequeña aplauda, por supuesto. — sonrió aquel ministro y ella hizo lo que le habían pedido.

Una ceremonia corta, ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar todas esas estupideces que se decían en las bodas.

— Puede besar a su esposa, señor Snape.

Lo único que en verdad le importaba de toda aquella palabrería. Y así había sido, había dispuesto ambas manos en el rostro de su esposa y había plantado un pequeño beso en sus labios. Que el mundo lo viera, que supiera que podía amar y que no tenía miedo de lo que pensaran al respecto. Y mucho menos; de su familia.

Que se acostumbraran.

Felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar y por un momento, Snape esperó que los padres de Nymphadra, tuvieran sentido común.

Al verlos acercarse, por un momento tembló de forma inconsciente.

— Felicitaciones, Tonks. — dijo su madre, mientras estiraba sus brazos para rodearla con ellos. — en verdad espero que sean muy felices.

Su esposa sonrió genuinamente y él se preguntó la razón para alzar las banderas blancas de la rendición. Especialmente Andrómeda, que era tan terca como una mula.

— Te lo agradezco, mamá. Aprecio mucho que papá y tú hayan querido venir a la boda y que la hayan disfrutado. Una corta ceremonia, pero ha valido la pena.

La mujer estaba por agregar algo más, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su padre extendía una mano para estrechar las manos de Snape entre las suyas.

— Cuide bien de mi hija. — murmuró casi entre dientes y el profesor de pociones no tuvo más opción que asentir en silencio.

— Eso planifico hacer, descuide. — dijo de forma retadora y si alguien se le ocurriera tomar una fotografía, estaba seguro de que Nymphadora estaría sonriendo en todas ellas.

Al igual que sus hijos.

¿Acaso ese era el final _"feliz"_ de una mala historia?


End file.
